Chicago, le nouveau départ
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Avery débarque avec son fils à Chicago pour un nouveau départ. Elle y retrouve son frère et doit trouver l'équilibre entre la caserne 51 et le nouveau centre médical.
1. Chapter 1

Le temps était clair et assez chaud pour une fin d'année à Chicago, les gens étaient dehors, profitant du calme et de la paix qui y régnait. Dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville, une mère célibataire se battait avec une poussette et son chiot encore trop petit pour monter les escaliers pour entrer dans sa nouvelle maison.

Le docteur Avery Hamilton était anglaise, mère d'un petit garçon de six mois nommé Chase. Elle avait quitté l'Angleterre dès que son fils fut assez vieux pour voyager. Sa famille ayant de l'argent, et son frère qui vivait depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années à Chicago, lui avait tout préparé, réceptionner ses bagages, installer son nouvel appartement, faire des courses pour deux semaines, tout. Et le petit plus qui faisait toute la différence, son frère habitait juste en face et il lui avait déjà trouvé une nourrice venu ici comme jeune fille au pair depuis l'italie et qui vivrait ici pour un minimum d'un an, comment Avery avait-elle pût s'en sortir pendant toutes ces années sans Jayden ?

Jayden et elle étaient inséparables, c'est lui qui lui avait conseillé de fuir l'Angleterre pour échapper à son ex-mari.

Lorsqu'Avery arriva enfin en haut des escaliers, son frère sortait de son appartement, habillé seulement d'un jogging et les cheveux encore mouillés, son corps était musclé. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, Jayden la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, Avery fit de même, après tant d'années, les mots n'étaient pas suffisants :

« tu as bien poussé ma petite topaze» fit finalement Jayden, le regard taquin.

« 10 ans sans se voir en personne et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? En plus, il me semble que l'on avait déjà parlé de ce surnom !»

« C'est toujours mieux que poil de carotte ! Alors fais-moi voir mon neveu préféré ! »

Avery leva les yeux au ciel, et prit Chase qui dormait dans ses bras avant de le passer à son frère qui le prit avec précaution :

« Un parfait Hamilton ! Encore mieux que sur les photos ! Je suis content qu'il n'est pas hérité de tes cheveux ! Tu sais que j'ai mis la photo de vous deux que tu m'avais envoyé dans mon casier ?»

« ça me touche énormement, je sais que tu n'es pas un grand sentimental. Pas que ces retrouvailles m'ennuient, mais on ne pourrait pas faire ça à l'intérieur ? J'ai je ne sais pas combien d'heures d'avions dans les jambes et Hermès a lui aussi besoin de se poser »

« Hermès ? »

« Mon chiot ! » Fit joyeusement Avery en désignant le chiot.

« Mais qu'il est adorable, heureusement que tu m'avais prévenu sinon il n'aurait rien eu …. ah heu …. on va rentrer chez toi ! » S'exclama Jayden en entendant du bruit dans son propre appartement.

« Ne me dit pas que tu fais toujours ça ?! »

« J'ignore de quoi tu parles » Mentit Jayden en ouvrant la porte du nouvel appartement d'Avery, Chase toujours dans un bras.

« Je parle du fait de coucher avec une fille avant de t'enfuir chez le voisin le temps qu'elle s'en aille » Fit Avery en suivant son frère à l'intérieur puis en fermant la porte derrière elle « Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?! »

« Ton nouveau chez toi ! »

« Je sais que j'avais dit te faire confiance, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu … exagéré pour seulement Chase et moi ? Tu as même accroché mes photos et mes tableaux préférés ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est de la faute de l'éducation que nos parents nous ont donnés »

« Je me demande encore comment tu as finis par devenir pompier … »

« Tu sais, je voulais briser la tradition familiale, soit la banque soit la médecine » Expliqua Jayden en faisant faire le tour de l'appartement à sa soeur, une fois dans la chambre du bébé, il déposa Chase dans le berceau et brancha les babyphones avant d'en prendre un et de continuer le tour du propriétaire « Ta chambre est au même étage que celle de Chase, tu as également une salle de bain à cette étage et une autre au rez-de-chaussée ainsi qu'une autre chambre pour ta jeune fille au pair »

« Tu es … incroyable … »

« J'avoue que les gars de la caserne m'ont donnés un coup de main »

« Tu es dans qu'elle caserne d'ailleurs ? Je ne m'en souviens plus »

« La 51 depuis deux ans maintenant, il faudra que tu viennes, bah tiens ! Pourquoi pas demain ? Tu viendrais pour midi avec Chase et tu pourras remercier les gars avec tes délicieuses lasagnes que j'adore ainsi qu'avec tes muffins au chocolat noir ! »

« Dis tout de suite que tu veux que je vienne pour te nourrir ! »

« C'est à peu près ça, mais ça leur fera plaisir de rencontrer la personne pour qui ils ont travaillés, de toute façon, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser, tu ne commences pas avant jeudi »

« Merci de me le rappeler, je suis stressée comme je ne sais pas quoi, le rendement en Angleterre et aux Etats-Unis n'est pas exactement le même »

« Tu vas gérer, après tout tu étais à la tête du service de traumatologie non ? »

« Oui mais à Londres les choses sont plus calmes, et je n'ai pas travaillé depuis … »

« On va éviter de parler de ça, tu sais où il est d'ailleurs ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est lorsqu'il partait pour l'Argentine »

« Plus il sera loin mieux se sera pour toi »

« Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler ? »

« Alors quoi ?! 10 ans sans se voir et toi tu me jettes dehors ? Comme ça ? Sans coeur va ! Je suis blessé ! Comment peux-tu traité ton grand-frère adoré d'amour de cette façon ?! Et comment sais-tu que je travaille ? » S'exclama-t-il dramatiquement.

« Tu m'envoies tes plannings toutes les semaines depuis dix ans idiot »

« Je vois ! Comme punition, tu viendras tous les jours faire du sport avec moi, histoire que tu gardes la forme »

« Je te hais déjà … »

« Tu m'adoreras une fois que tu retrouveras ton corps de rêve ma petite topaze »

« dégage lourdeau et mon corps est très bien comme il est je te remercie »

« Dernière question, les parents savent où tu es ? »

« non »

« Tant mieux »

« Je veux un petit-déjeuner tous les matins pour les dix prochaines années, histoire de rattraper ceux que je n'ai pas eu »

« Espèce de morfal ! »

« Je le vis bien, je te vois plus tard soeurette ! » Fit Jayden en partant rapidement, lançant le babyphone à sa soeur avant de sortir.

Avery fit un tour sur elle-même, se sentant perdue. Hermès avait trouvé le tapis que Jayden lui avait installé à côté de sa gamelle d'eau et de celle pour la nourriture. Avery se déchaussa et vit que son courrier était déjà arrivé. Une lettre de l'hôpital contenant son contrat et son badge. Médecin pédiatrique au Centre Médical de Chicago, qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes il y a de cela trois mois. L'Hôpital avait accepté son cv du premier coup, sans aucun entretient de nécéssaire. Elle vérifia le baby phone avant de commencer à cuisiner. Le reste du courrier était de moindre importance. Elle se prépara rapidement son plat asiatique préféré, détestant les plats tout prêt en dehors des pizzas, elle mit le surplus au frigo. Elle s'installa à la table qui faisait face à une baie vitrée et mangea. Une fois fini, elle alla récupérer Chase qui s'était réveillé, il était l'heure de le nourrir. Casey l'attendait dans son berceau, déjà assit. Dès qu'il vit sa mère il tendit les bras pour qu'elle le prenne dans les bras, ce qu'elle finit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, tu vas avoir à manger » Réconforta-t-elle en sentant Chase se rapprocher au maximum d'elle.

Une fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, elle installa Chase dans sa chaise haute qui était devant le comptoir de cuisine, pouvant ainsi le garder dans son champ de vision. Avery se saisit de quelques aliments et se posta devant son fils, les lui montrant :

« Haricots verts ? »

Chase sourit

« Brocolis ? »

Chase fit une grimace.

« steak haché ? »

Chase se mit à applaudir.

« J'ai compris petit monstre » Rit Avery avant de mettre un peu de musique pour que Chase ne s'ennuie pas et de se mettre aux fourneaux, là encore, elle en prépara plus. Elle mixa ce que je Chase n'était pas capable de manger et l'aida.

Son fils avait l'air heureux, elle donna des petits morceaux de pomme à son fils en guise de dessert, puis une fois qu'il eut fini, elle le mit dans son parque et donna à manger à Hermès. Elle débarrassa et nettoya la cuisine et la salle-à-manger puis prépara Chase pour une sortie, elle l'installa en kangourou après avoir mit son harnais à Hermès et récupérer la laisse. Elle trouva les clés et son sac et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle passa l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée dehors, profitant du parc du quartier pour faire connaissance avec plusieurs personnes. Lorsqu'elle retourna chez elle, son téléphone sonna :

« Allô ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Madame Hamilton ? » Demanda une jeune femme avec un anglais un peu bancal et un fort accent italien.

« Elle-même »

« Je m'appelle Giulia, votre jeune fille au pair, c'est votre frère qui m'a donné votre numéro »

« Ah oui, il me l'avait dit, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Et bien, j'ai votre adresse mais pas vos horaires »

« Ah oui ! Evidemment, attendez » Fit Avery en posant son téléphone sur la table basse de l'entrée, elle posa rapidement Chase dans son parc qui l'a regarda tristement, avant de libérer Hermès qui courut boire. Elle récupéra son téléphone et trouva son emploi du temps « me revoilà, désolé pour l'attente »

« Pas de soucis »

« Alors, d'après mes horaires, je commencerais jeudi et ferais du 7 heures 18 heure, cela vous gêne ? »

« Pas du tout, se sont également mes horaires quotidiens » rit Giulia à travers le téléphone.

« Formidable, je vous envoies mon adresse par message et je vous prévoirais votre trousseau de clés, si je les trouve » Rit Avery.

« D'accord, cela vous gênerait-il de m'accueillir dès demain pour que je puisse m'installer ?

« Aucun problème, vers 16 heures cela vous irait ?»

« Se serait parfait ! Bonne soirée » Fit Giulia.

« Bonne soirée à vous » Termina Avery avant de raccrocher.

Elle se tourna vers son fils :

« à nous deux mon petit pote » Fit-elle avant d'allumer la musique et mettre U2 en fond sonore.

Elle récupéra ce qu'elle avait mit de côté ce midi, le réchauffa et le donna à Chase une fois installé dans sa chaise haute. Elle donna à manger à Hermès avant de se mettre elle-même à table. Après ça, elle prit un peu de temps pour jouer avec son fils, elle envoya un message à son frère, lui demandant d'être prudent, ce à quoi il répondit par une photo de chaton … typiquement Jayden. Elle coucha Chase vers 20 heures quand il s'endormit sur ses cubes. Hermès tenta de la suivre et monta les 6 première marches de l'escalier tout seul, une fois Chase dans son lit, Avery prit pitié de son chien et le prit dans ses bras avant de le déposer dans sa chambre.

Elle se saisit d'un pyjama et partit prendre une douche, réfléchissant au programme de demain et faisant un diagnostique sur son premier jour de travail le surlendemain. Une fois séchée, elle enfila son pyjama et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

En retournant dans sa chambre, elle vit qu'Hermès s'était installé sur son lit, elle récupéra son mac, l'alluma et lança netflix, continuant la saison 3 de Gilmore Girls.

Après trois épisodes elle coupa tout, le mit en charge tout comme son téléphone après avoir réglé le réveil. Elle vérifia que le babyphone était allumé puis parti se coucher, dès qu'elle fut installée, Hermès se colla à elle.

« Je hais cette chanson … » Grommela Avery en entendant son réveil.

Elle se leva, l'éteignit et hésita entre retourner hiberner où essayer de se réveiller, elle opta alors pour tirer les rideaux, laissant la lumière inonder la pièce. Elle retourna à la douche, elle était amoureuse de la sensation de l'eau sur son corps et en profita pour faire un shampooing bien mérité. Elle s'habilla et partit voir Chase qui dormait à poings fermés, elle réveilla car elle souhaitait lui donner un vrai rythme, elle avait vraiment été bénie avec son fils, il avait fait des nuits complètes dès son départ de la maternité. Il tenta de s'étirer avant que son ventre ne grogne, tout comme celui d'Hermès qui collait sa maitresse comme son ombre. Elle lava son fils, lui changea sa couche et l'habilla, se décidant pour le pull de la caserne 51 que Jayden lui avait offert, avec un jean et des converses, son fils était tellement beau qu'il ferait des ravages dès la maternelle. Ce qui fit penser à Avery de remplir le formulaire d'inscription pour la maternelle, aux Etats-Unis il fallait toujours s'y prendre des années avant.

Elle descendit, donna à manger à Hermès avant de se mettre à la préparation de pancake. Elle prépara un biberon à Chase. Elle le vit tout boire avec appétit puis il lui sourit avec ses toutes petites dents qui commençaient tout juste à sortir. Elle le vit gigoter, elle le mit alors dans son parc où il se mit à jouer sous la surveillance d'Hermès qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner, puis constatant l'heure, se mit aux fourneaux. Elle prépara d'abord les muffins que son frère lui avait demandé de faire, elle fit le triple de la recette. Puis, vers 10 heures elle fit trois plats de lasagnes et profita du temps de cuisson pour continuer son livre sur le Pérou.

A 11h elle emballa le tout, le mit dans un sac qu'elle plaça sous la poussette avant d'y installer Chase. Hermès se mit à geindre ne voulant pas rester tout seul, cependant là où elle allait, il ne pouvait pas venir. Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac et par miracle, trouva ses clés d'appartement ainsi que celles de voiture. Elle trouva également un petit mot de son frère :

« La voiture est garée juste en bas, c'est une place réservée à ton nom ! XOXO »

Le deuxième miracle de la matinée fut la découverte de l'ascenseur. Si elle avait sut ça le jour de son arrivé … Une fois en bas elle trouva sa voiture et installa Chase dans la voiture, sortit le sac de nourriture et le plaça également dans la voiture, avant de plier le sac et la poussette et de tout mettre dans le coffre. Lorsqu'elle fut du côté conducteur elle alluma le GPS et pria pour qu'il connaisse le chemin jusqu'à la caserne et …. AMEN !

Le chemin jusqu'à la caserne prit bien quarante-cinq minute, et il lui en fallut bien quinze de plus pour se garer, sortir le sac et y remettre la nourriture, se décider si oui ou non elle prendrait la poussette,elle opta donc pour le non. Elle prit son sac à main, son sac de nourriture et trouva un moyen de prendre Chase dans ses bras, ce dernier s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, l'on aurait dit qu'il sentait qu'il allait être au centre de l'attention. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le trottoir devant la caserne, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à entrer, un homme assez âgé l'accueilli :

« Bonjour Madame, je peux vous aider ? »

« Oh bonjour ! » Sourit Avery « Mon frère Jayden m'a demandé de …. »

« Vous êtes Avery ! La soeur de Jayden ?! Je m'appelle Mouch ! Il ne parle que de vous et de votre petit bonhomme depuis des mois ! Il est adorable ! »

« Oh merci ! J'espère que Jayden n'en a pas trop dit non plus »

« Je pense que nous sommes capables de dire votre couleur préférée et le nom de votre première poupée »

« Formidable » Fit honteusement Avery.

« Je peux vous aider avec quelque chose ? »

« Et bien je veux bien que vous preniez ce sac ça m'aiderait beaucoup »

« Je rêve où ce sac à une odeur délicieuse ?! »

« Lasagnes et muffins » Rit Avery.

« Je vous aime déjà ! » S'écria Mouch, le regard brillant ce qui fit éclater de rire Avery « Allé venez ! Je vais vous présenter tout le monde et essayer de retrouver votre frère »

« L'odeur des lasagnes le fera venir jusqu'à nous »

« Un ventre sur pattes ce jeune »

« Vous auriez dut le voir à l'adolescence » Soupira Avery.

« Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

« Je suis chirurgienne en traumatologie »

« Ah ouais quand même ! » Fit Mouch impressionné « Il s'est passé quoi avec votre frère alors ?! »

« Je me le demande tous les jours ! »

Mouch la conduisit à travers le bâtiment jusqu'à la salle de pause, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, toute l'attention des quelques personnes présentes, se dirigea vers Mouch qui cachait Avery :

« hey ! On a une invitée ! » Fit-il avant de s'écarter, laissant Avery et Chase apparaître.

« AVERY ! » S'écria Jayden qui effraya Chase. Le petit garçon cacha sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

« Hamilton ! Tu vas faire peur au petit ! Herman » Se présenta l'un des pompiers.

« Je veux le prendre ! » Fit Jayden en prenant le petit garçon des bras de sa mère, ce qui eut pour l'effet de le faire pleurer « Hey mais arrête ! C'est moi ! Tonton Jayden, celui qui t'a offert ce magnifique Pull ! »

« Je peux le prendre ? » Demanda Hermann à Avery.

« Si vous voulez vous y risquer allez-y » Rit Avery.  
« J'en ai 6, je devrais pouvoir gérer » Rassura le pompier avant de prendre le bout de chou et d'arriver le calmer « Tu préfères tonton Hermann à tonton face de fesse hein ? »

« Face de fesse ? » S'étrangla Avery en regardant son frère avant d'exploser de rire.

« Je m'appelle Otis, donnez-moi votre veste » fit un autre pompier.

« Elle nous a amené de quoi nous nourrir » Annonça Mouch en déposant le sac sur la table et en y sortant les affaires.

« Tu as fais tes lasagnes ?! » S'écria joyeusement Jayden.

C'est ce que tu avais demandé ou plutôt exiger non ? » Soupira sa soeur tandis qu'Hermann faisait rire Chase.

« Il est adorable ce petit ! Ravie de vous rencontrer Avery, Jayden nous a … beaucoup parlé de vous »

« Oui j'ai cru comprendre » Soupira Avery.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Jimmy »

« De même »

« Et moi c'est Capp »

« Hey mais ça sent bon ici ? Quelqu'un s'est décidé à suivre des cours ? » Demanda une voix derrière Avery « Ah heu bonjour » Fit un homme de type latino.

« Avery Hamilton » Se présenta la jeune femme.

« Joe Cruz »

Les nouveaux arrivants se présentèrent à tour de rôle, Avery capta le regard de Kelly Severide :

« Lieutenant Patterson » Se présenta le supérieur de Severide « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

« La famille est toujours la bienvenue ici » Fit le chef Boden « Docteur Hamilton je suppose ? »

« Chef Boden c'est ça ? » Fit à son tour Avery.

« Exact »

« Si cela peut faciliter mon passage ici, j'ai apporté une offrande » Fit Avery en montrant la table où se trouvait ses préparations.

« C'est votre fils ? » Demanda Gaby en se tournant vers Chase.

« Oui, il s'appelle Chase » répondit la jeune maman.

« Il deviendrait un valeureux pompier comme son oncle ! » Fit Jayden en bombant le torse.

« Où alors il se contentera de faire ce qu'il veut vraiment sans l'influence perfide de l'enquiquineur royal qu'est son oncle ! » Claqua Avery, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Je peux le prendre ? » Demanda alors Casey.

« A vos risques et périls Lieutenant »Prévint Jayden.

« T'as pas ce qu'il faut pour qu'il t'apprécie » Se moqua Hermann en passant le petit garçon au lieutenant.

« Vous avez un four ? » Demanda alors Avery.

« Oui, je vais vous montrer » Sé dévoua Kelly sous les sifflements des autres pompiers « oh ça va hein ! »

« On touche pas à ma soeur ! » Prévint Jayden avant de se prendre un regard noir par sa soeur.

Les pompiers se mirent à parler entre eux, s'extasiant devant Chase qui se cachait dans le torse de Casey, ce qui fit briller les yeux de ce dernier. Tandis qu'Avery s'occupait de faire réchauffer les plats, Severide sortit les assiettes et les couverts tout en tentant de faire la conversation :

« Vous êtes à Chicago depuis longtemps ? »

« Hier »

« Vous venez d'Angleterre si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Jayden ou mon accent ? »

« Jayden »

« j'aurais dut le savoir, il n'a jamais sut tenir sa langue celui-là, vous avez toujours voulu être pompier ? »

« Depuis tout petit, c'est de famille, et vous ? Vous faites quoi ? »

« Chirurgienne, je suis étonnée que Jayden n'en ai pas parlé »

« Il préfère s'extasier sur son neveu, d'ailleurs, allons-nous rencontrer le père ? »

La question fit tressaillir Avery qui, par réflexe se frotta le bras droit tout en prenant un peu de recul, sa réaction n'échappa pas à Severide qui se demanda à quoi c'était dut :

« Non, il n'y a que Chase et moi depuis sa naissance, et maintenant Jayden. Le père est parti et n'a pas reconnu Chase si vous voulez tout savoir et ça n'est pas plus mal »

« Désolé d'avoir été indiscret »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me pose cette question. Vous me donnez un coup de main ? »

« Oui attendez » Severide parti poser les assiettes et les couverts que les personnes se passèrent avant de retourner aider Avery à amener les plats. Ils se jetèrent tous dessus et posèrent des grognements de plaisir en goutant les lasagnes :

« pitié venez nous faire à manger tous les jours » Supplia Otis.

« Ma soeur a une vie mec ! »

Avery rit de bon coeur, elle trouva la nourriture pour Chase dans son sac :

« Je vais m'en occuper » Rassura Hermann en prenant le petit garçon et la nourriture qui lui était destiné.

« Vous savez je peux m'en occuper » Rappela Avery, n'étant pas habituée à avoir autant d'aide.

« Vous êtes de la famille que vous le vouliez ou non, et dans une famille on s'aide » Expliqua simplement Gaby.

« En plus ce petit gars est lié pour le reste de sa vie à notre caserne avec son pull » Ajouta le chef Boden en se resservant.

« Merci beaucoup » Fit simplement Avery, trop touchée pour pouvoir l'exprimer.

« Viens là petite topaze ! » Fit Jayden en lui désignant la chaise à côté de lui où attendait une assiette de lasagnes fumantes.

« Topaze ? » Demanda Jimmy.

« Un surnom pourri qu'il a trouvé à cause de mes cheveux » Expliqua Avery en se mettant à manger.

« Vous auriez put avoir bien pire » Rappela Chili.

« J'ai essayé mais je suis fais rapidement maltraiter » Fit Jayden.

« C'était mérité ! »

« C'était méchant ! »

« Mérité ! »

« Méchant ! »

« Mérité ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu tu manges »

« Chef bien chef »

« Repos soldat ! »

Les personnes présentes se mirent à rire devant l'échange, Severide qui ne lâchait pas Avery du regard constata qu'elle était très belle lorsqu'elle riait, Casey capta son regard et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, Severide haussa simplement les épaules. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur,la nourriture aidant :

« Vous venez au barbecue de ce week-end ? » Demanda Casey.

« ça dépendra de mes horaires »

« Vous travaillez où ? » Demanda à son tour Cruz.

« Au nouveau centre médical d'urgence, je suis le nouveau chirurgien de traumato »

« On aura donc beaucoup de chances de vous voir sur le terrain ? » Fit Severide.

« C'est la meilleure partie du travaille si je puis dire ça comme ça » Sourit Avery avec passion.

« Vous serez peut-être plus performant que les médecins qui ont vus mes enfants » Maugréa Hermann.

« Il y a eu un soucis ? »

« Jamais le temps pour les vaccinations »

« Je pourrais m'en occuper si vous voulez, quand ça vous arrange »

« Vous feriez ça ? » S'étonna Hermann.

« Comme on me la fait comprendre plus tôt, c'est la famille non ? »

« Je vous aime vous ! » S'écria Hermann.

« Tenez, c'est mon numéro, dites-moi quand ça vous arrange et je me libérerais »

« ça marche ! Cindy va vous adorer ! »

« Cindy ? »

« Sa femme » Répondit Mouch.

« Oh d'accord »

« Il faudra que vous passiez chez Molly's ! » S'écria soudainement Otis.

« Molly's ? » Répéta Avery perdue.

« Notre repère » Expliqua Jayden en mordant dans un muffin, les autres également.

« J'essaierais de passer un soir » Promit Avery en récupérant sont fils qui avait fait le tour de la table, passant de bras en bras.

Une fois dans ses bras, Chase se mit à rire et tapa dans ses mains avant de se caler contre elle. Jayden se pencha vers lui et pour une fois, il ne pleura pas.

« Vous pourriez prendre une photo ? » Demanda Jayden en se tournant vers les autres.

« Bien sûr ! » Fit Gaby en prenant rapidement une photo avec le téléphone de Jayden « On pourrait en faire une tous ensemble ? Si ça vous dit ? »

« ça ne me gêne pas » Rassura Avery.

« Venez ! » Fit Casey en plaçant tout le monde avant de donner l'appareil photo à Patterson « ça ne vous gêne pas ? »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas l'amour fou avec lui ? » Murmura Avery à son frère.

« Je t'expliquerais » Souffla son frère.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » Demanda Patterson.

« Vas-y »

La photo fut prise, il en fit deux autres au cas où :

« On l'imprimera et on vous en donnera une » Promis Boden.

« Formidable ! Par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, Jayden tu passes ce soir ? »

« Tu cuisines ? »

« Oui »

« Alors compte sur moi »

« Si certains d'entre vous veulent venir, vous êtes les bienvenus » invita Avery.

« Comptez sur nous » Fit Casey en se désignant avec Gaby.

« Je viendrais surement » Ajouta Severide.

« J'en suis » fit Otis tandis que Cruz hochait la tête.

« Génial, et bien les autres à une prochaine fois » Sourit Avery.

« Je te ramènerais les plats » Rassura Jayden.

Avery récupéra ses affaires et prit Chase dans ses bras, les pompiers l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie, Jayden l'aida à installer Chase dans la voiture, puis elle démarra avec un dernier signe de la main. Elle s'arrêta à un supermarché, fit quelques courses pour ce soir, ainsi que pour certains aliments que Giulia pourrait surement apprécier, elle acheta également quelques couches supplémentaires. Une fois de retour chez elle, il lui resta du temps à tuer avant l'arriver de Giulia. Elle sortit rapidement Hermès dans le parc juste en bas, puis elle laissa Chase dans son parc avec ses jouets où hermès monta la garde. Elle profita de ce temps mort pour continuer sa série. A 16 heures tapantes, quelqu'un sonna. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, une jeune femme brune se tenait devant elle.

« Vous devez être Giulia ? »

« C'est exacte ! Je suis désolée pour mon accent »

« Ce n'est pas un problème c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici non ? L'améliorer ? Venez, entrez »

« Ouah ! C'est magnifique chez vous ! »

« Ma famille a de l'argent, ça aide »

« Et le fait que vous soyez médecin »

« ça aussi, mon frère à l'air d'avoir bien choisit »

« Il a posé beaucoup de questions, et apparement ça lui a convenu »

« Si Jayden a confiance alors moi aussi, venez que je vous présente le petit monstre »

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Cela vous gêne si nous nous tutoyons ? »

« Bien au contraire, même si selon l'anglais il n'y a pas de vraies distinctions »

« Vous avez le point, oh je dois vous prévenir, nous avons quelques personnes qui viennent ce soir. Des collègues à mon frères pour être plus précise »

« D'accord » Fit timidement Giulia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai survécu alors tu devrais t'en sortir »

« Je te fais confiance alors »

« Voici Chase, salut bébé » Sourit stupidement Avery en prenant son fils dans ses bras « Je te présente Giulia, elle va passer du temps avec toi »

« Il est adorable ! » S'écria Giulia, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« J'en suis assez fière oui » Rit Avery « Tu veux le prendre ? »

« Si ça ne le gêne pas »

« Il faut y aller doucement, il est assez timide »

« J'ai six frères et soeurs plus jeunes, je pense que ça peut aider »

« Ce qui explique que Jayden est penché en votre faveur »

« Salut Chase ! Moi c'est Giulia »

« Si tu veux parle-lui en italien »

« Il va comprendre ? »

« A cet âge, les enfants ont une extraordinaire faculté d'adaptation »

« Je le ferais alors ! »

« Je te montre l'appartement ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Avery lui fit faire le grand tour avant de terminer par sa chambre :

« J'espère que ça conviendra »

« Tu rigoles ?! Cet chambre fait le triple du salon de mes parents ! Et la taille du dressing ! Mon dieu ! La salle de bain ! »

« j'ai eu la même réaction ! Tu peux aller partout, si tu veux un livre hésite pas à prendre les miens, tu es ici chez toi »

« Je te remercie ! Je m'attendais à nettement pire ! »

« Attends de voir mon emploi du temps, les évènements et surtout mon frère » Soupira Avery.

« Je m'attends à tout » Rit Giulia.

« Ecoute, je te laisse t'installer et si tu veux, tu pourras venir me donner un coup de main en cuisine, je dois cuisiner pour huit dont cinq hommes »

« Je fais au plus vite ! » Promit Giulia en rendant Chase à sa mère.

« Prend ton temps, il n'y a rien qui presse je t'assure, si tu as besoin n'hésite pas »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Avery partit de la chambre, donna des petits morceaux de pommes à son fils, le remit dans son parc ou Hermès comme à son habitude, se mit devant pour monter la garde. Voyant qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures, elle se mit aux fourneaux sous l'oeil curieux de Chase. Vers 19 heures 30, Giulia réapparu :

« J'adore cette chanson ! » S'exclama-t-elle en entendant Boheniam Rhapsody.

« Moi également ! Je mets de la musique pour que Chase habitue son oreille à la bonne musique »

« Je comprends tout à fait ! Je peux t'aider ? »

« Je veux que tu t'occupes de la salade »

« ça me convient »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un long moment, vers 20 heures, Giulia mit au lit Chase après qu'il eut mangé et écouté l'histoire du soir. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle aida Avery à mettre la table avant que l'on ne cogne à la porte :

« Pincez-moi je rêve ! Mon frère a découvert comment frapper à une porte ! »

« T'abuse ! » Râla son frère en entrant « Ah ! Tu dois être Giulia ! »

« Allez-y entrer » Invita Avery avec un regard dépité à son frère.

« L'appartement vous plait ? » Demanda Severide quand Avery eut récupéré tous les matins.

« Oui vous avez fait un travail formidable ! » S'exclama joyeusement Avery en déposant les manteaux, elle changea également le cd et opta pour quelque chose de plus doux « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Dis-moi que tu as de la bière brune ! » Supplia son frère.

« J'ai, j'y ai pensé en revenant »

« Du vin, si vous avez » Fit Gaby.

« une bière » Firent les autres.

« Je vais t'aider » Fit rapidement Giulia.

« Allez, installez-vous » Fit Avery aux pompiers « tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui, je ne suis juste pas à l'aise au milieu d'inconnus »

« Je connais ça, ça se calme avec le temps »

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle, Severide tentait d'en apprendre plus sur Avery mais il était toujours contrecarré par les autres. Giulia fut également au centre de l'attention. Vers 22 heures, tout le monde reparti chez lui, Jayden resta pour aider à la vaisselle. A 23 heures, tout le monde dormait. Au petit matin, alors que son réveil sonnait son premier jour de travail, Avery ouvrit les yeux pour finalement retenir un cri du stupeur :

« Bon sang Jayden ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »

« Pas eu la force de rentrer chez moi ! »

« Oui bah tu vas au travail dans trois quarts d'heures ! »

« Tu rigoles ?! »

« J'ai l'air ! »

« Oh merde ! Je t'aime à ce soir ! » S'écria Jayden en partant précipitamment.

Avery soupira pour finalement se rendre dans la salle de bain ou elle se prépara pour la journée, n'ayant pas encore reçue sa blouse, elle devrait partir en vêtements de civil. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés pour qu'ils puissent sécher. Avant de descendre, elle vérifia que Chase allait bien puis, elle vit avec surprise qu'Avery avait préparé le petit-déjeuner :

« Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait gagner du temps »

« tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! » S'écria gentiment Avery.

« ça m'a fait plaisir, vous allez pouvoir partir sereinement ! J'ai sorti Hermès pendant que vous dormiez et j'ai mémorisé les horaires pour Chase »

« Tu es un miracle jeune fille ! » Fit Avery, faisant rougir la jeune femme en face d'elle « mon dieu ! Ces gaufres sont une tuerie ! »

« Ravie que ça vous plaise, par contre vous allez être en retard ! »

« Oh mince ! »

« Je vous ai préparé du café, il est sur le comptoir de la cuisine à côté de votre sac »

« Formidable ! Tu es un ange ! »

« Oh et bien évidemment, je vous tiendrais au courant pour Chase tout au long de la journée ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! » Fit Avery en embrassant la jeune fille sur le crâne, ce qui la surpris, avant de récupérer sa veste, ses clés, ses affaires et son café « N'oublie pas de prendre du temps pour toi! »

« j'y veillerai ! »

Avery entra dans sa voiture et posa ses affaires côté passager. Tout le long du trajet elle profita des arrêts pour boire son café. Cependant, une fois devant l'hôpital, son stress augmenta considérablement. Elle se motiva, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas une gamine à son premier jour d'internat ! Elle trouva finalement le courage nécéssaire et entra, ses affaires en main. Elle trouva alors l'accueil :

« Bonjour, je cherche Sharon Goodwin »

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda l'infirmière à l'accueil.

« Le docteur Hamilton, c'est mon premier jour ici »

« Oh mon dieu ! On était tous impatients de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Maggie, je suis infirmière ici »

« Enchantée, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de travailler ensemble ! »

Je l'espère aussi après tout ce que j'ai entendu sur vous ! »

« Que du bien j'espère ? »

« Principalement oui » Rassura Maggie « Venez je vais vous guider »

Maggie la conduisit, tout le long du chemin, Avery était scruté et observé par le personnel, elle croisa les internes qui la regardaient comme une bête curieuse :

« Ils griffent plus qu'ils ne mordent » Rassura Maggie « voilà c'est ici, surtout si vous avez besoin de quoique soit n'hésitez pas ! Bienvenu chez nous ! »

« Merci beaucoup Maggie »

« De rien, bon maintenant je vais devoir aller raconter ma rencontre avec vous à tout le monde »

« N'oubliez pas de dire que je suis cruelle » Plaisanta Avery.

« Comptez sur moi »

Avery toqua à la porte et entra quand on le lui ordonna :

« Docteur Hamilton ! Ravie de pouvoir enfin vous accueillir ! »

« Je suis contente d'être ici »

« Vous avez votre badge ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien alors suivez-moi, je vais vous faire une visite guidée »

Il fallut bien une bonne heure pour qu'Avery puisse prendre ses repaires, la directrice lui indiqua tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et lui confia alors sa blouse et son stéthoscope,

« Je vous laisse vous changer, je viendrais vous voir dans la journée, voir comment vous vous intégrez »

« Très bien » Sourit Avery.

Elle ouvrit son coffre, y colla une photo de son frère puis une de son fils, y déposa ses affaires avant de se changer rapidement :

« Docteur hamilton ?! » S'écria une Maggie essoufflée.

« Oui ? »

« On a besoin de vous en urgence ! Il y a eu une fusillade dans un cinéma, les blessés arrivent »

« J'arrive » Fit calmement Avery en finissant de s'attacher les cheveux. Elle suivit Maggie et se retrouva dans la salle des urgences.

« On se concentre sur l'orto et la neuro »

« Très bien, heureusement que je suis polyvalente » Soupira Avery.

« Quand je vous disais que l'on était heureux de vous avoir ici, tenez des chambres 10 à 13 »

« Merci ! » Fit Avery avant de courir vers la première chambre « vous êtes ? »

« Heu …Sarah Reese, interne »

« Très bien, je suis le docteur Hamilton, vous restez avec moi ça vous va ? »

« Heu oui »

« Heu oui ou oui ? «

« Oui »

« Très bien ! »

Avery passa la matinée à gérer les cas les plus urgents, rencontrant tout le monde, Reese fut alors perquisitionnée par le docteur Rhodes qui prit quelques secondes pour observer Avery.

« Docteur Hamilton ? »

« Vous êtes ? »

« Docteur Manning »

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« J'aurais besoin de votre avis »

« Bien sûr, je vous suis »

Avery entra :

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Hamilton »

« Denise Phelps »

« Je dois vous laisser, je dois trouver le docteur Charles »

« Bien sûr pas de soucis ! »

« J'espère qu'on aura le temps de faire connaissance ! »

« Si on survie à cette tempête ! »

« Alors Denise, que se passe-t-il ? »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle trouva la directrice en compagnie de Maggie et de deux officiers de police :

« Docteur Hamilton, sauriez-vous est le héros du jour ? Monsieur Miller »

« Salle 3 » Répondit Avery.

« Vous êtes nouvelles ici ? Détective Erin Lindsay »

« J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances »

« De même »

« Jay Halstead » Se présenta l'autre officier.

« Comme le docteur Halstead ? » S'étonna Avery, se rappelant du médecin qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré il y a quelques heures.

« C'est mon frère »

« Je vois. Bon, je vous laisse j'ai des patients à voir »

« Docteur Hamilton ! On a besoin de vous au bloc ! » Fit l'infirmière Sexton, rencontrée elle aussi un peu plus tôt « Bloc 2 »

« Merci »

Lorsqu'elle put enfin faire une pause, il était 13 heures, elle acheta rapidement une salade devant l'hôpital, elle fut rejointe par le docteur Charles :

« Docteur Hamilton ? »

« Oui ? Vous êtes ? »

« Docteur Charles, chef de psychiatrie »

« Enchantée »

« De même. Comment gérez-vous la situation ? »

« C'est encore un peu confus, je suis seulement heureusement que mon fils ne soit pas sortie sortie avec sa nourrice »

« Vous avez un fils ? »

« Oui, Chase, il a huit mois »

« Il doit être magnifique, j'en suis certain »

« Tenez » Fit Avery en tendant son téléphone.

« Vous devez en être fière »

« En effet »

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, apparement mes talents sont nécessaires »

« Alors, courrez, volez, ne les faites pas attendre » Sourit Avery.

« Je vais donc jouer les sauveurs ! »

Avery rit doucement puis se remit à manger, en profitant pour souffler un peu après la folie de ce matin. Elle sursauta au son de son téléphone, appel d'un numéro inconnu:

« Allô ? »

« Avery Hamilton ? » Demanda une voix d'homme.

« Oui » Fit Avery, inquiète.

« Kelly Severide ! »

« Oh ! Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? »

« Votre frère me l'a gracieusement donné »

« Autrement il vous a extorqué »

« En gros oui »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Voilà, j'aurais aimé savoir si vous vouliez aller diner avec moi dans la semaine prochaine ? »

« Vous voulez diner avec moi ? La semaine prochaine ? »

« C'est ça » Rit Severide.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas » Avoua Avery.

« C'es ce que j'ai l'air de comprendre »

« Et bien, écoutez pourquoi pas ? » Fit Avery incertaine.

« vraiment ?! Vous avez le droit de dire non »

« Qu'est-ce que je risque avec un diner si ce n'est de bien manger ? » Rit doucement la jeune femme.

« Ah mais c'est un risque énorme ! Ravi d'entendre que vous êtes une casse-cou ! » Rit à son tour Severide.

« Et attendez de me voir commander un dessert ! » Plaisanta-t-elle « Ecoutez, je vous enverrais mes horaires ce week-end et vous me direz quand est-ce que ça vous arrange le mieux »

« Parfait et merci de ne pas avoir dit non »

« Mais de rien, au revoir et pas d'imprudence »

« Je peux vous dire pareil » Rit Severide « Au revoir »

Lorsqu'elle eut raccrochée, Avery termina de manger, lut les sms de Giulia et lui répondit, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur, lorsqu'elle entra dans le vestiaire, elle vit April et Will :

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Avery en voyant leurs têtes.

« Ah docteur Hamilton, j'aurais besoin de votre avis » Avoua Will, surprenant April.

« Je vous écoute »

« Voilà une de mes patientes est une femme âgée blanche… »

« Et raciste » Ajouta April.

« Nous avons trouvé ce qui n'allait pas mais, maintenant la maladie ne convient pas à ses origines, cette maladie ne touche qu'une partie de la population dont elle ne fait pas partie »

« Etudiez sa génétique » Conseilla Avery.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda April.

« Peut-être qu'elle a du sang noir et qu'elle ne le sait pas, ou alors qu'elle le sait mais qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais »

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ! » S'écria Will.

« Parce que ça a été la folie » Rassura Avery « Surtout n'hésitez pas en cas de problèmes »

« Merci docteur »

Vers dix-huit heures, Avery récupéra ses affaires et sortie, une fois dehors, elle tomba nez à nez avec le docteur Rhodes :

« Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu »

« Moi non plus je l'avoue » Fit Rhodes.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai demandé à un homme qui vient de perdre sa femme de donner son foie au gamin responsable de cette pagaille »

« Ce gamin a été stupide, ça ne s'excuse pas c'est vrai, mais il a le droit à une seconde chance, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Si vous le dites … »

« Vous avez l'opportunité de sauver quelqu'un, alors faites le où croyez-moi, vous le regretterez. Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai mon fils qui m'attend » Fit Avery en partant.

« Docteur Hamilton ! » S'écria le docteur Rhodes.

« Oui ? »

« Vu que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance, cela vous dirait que l'on prenne un café ce week-end ? Samedi peut-être ? En tant que collègue rassurez-vous »

« Et bien, pourquoi pas, on parle de ça demain, au revoir »

« Au revoir ! »

Connor Rhodes regarda Avery monter dans sa voiture, il observa sa façon de bouger, la manière dont ses cheveux bougeaient avec le vent puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire le plus gros mensonge du monde. Il eut envie de se frapper, mentir à une femme qui venait de lui taper dans l'oeil en lui posant un café entre « collègues », abruti ! S'insulta-t-il.

Avery rentra chez elle vers 18 heures 45, une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement elle salua Giulia, embrassa son fils et caressa Hermès, puis elle se précipita à l'étage pour se changer, elle troqua sa blouse contre une tenue de sport, Jayden qui lui avait envoyé un message un peu plutôt avait fini sa garde et venait la chercher pour un petit jogging :

« Je serai de retour dans une heure, mange sans moi si tu veux »

« Je t'attendrai » Répondit Giulia « Je ferais manger Chase et le mettrait au lit »

« Génial ! merci beaucoup »

« SOEURETTE ! » Cria Jayden depuis le couloir.

« Je le hais déjà » Soupira Avery en attrapant son iPod avant de sortir;

« Alors, prête ? »

« Je te hais »

« je prends ça pour un oui ! »

« Je te hais ! »

« Change de disque » Râla son frère.

Ils se mirent à courir à un rythme soutenu pendant trente minutes, avant de refaire le trajet en sens inverse. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Jayden aborda le sujet qui le démangeait depuis des heures:

« Severide t'a appelé ? »

« Oui »

« Eeeeeeeeeet ? »

« On doit diner ensemble dans la semaine prochaine »

« Tu as dis oui ?! » S'étonna son frère.

« C'est bien toi qui m'avait conseillé pendant une de nos discussion skype de me remettre en scelle rapidement pour ne pas être traumatisé ! »

« Oui je sais et je suis heureux que tu m'écoutes mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était ton type »

« Après James je suis prête à tout essayer »

« Ne dit pas son nom par pitié ça me donne des envies de meurtres ! »

« Va donc dire ça à Papa puisque pour lui, si il m'a presque battue à mort c'est parce que je l'avais mérité, c'est aussi ce que pense maman »

« Avery je vais être sérieux alors tu m'écoutes d'accord ? »

« D'accord »

« Ce que ce salopard t'a fait était injustifié ! Tu as eu raison de partir avec médecins sans frontières ! Le fait qu'il t'ai …. battu ne fait plus de lui un homme, il est juste faible. Les parents ne t'ont pas soutenus ça je le sais, tu as bien de t'éloigner d'eux, papa et maman n'ont … jamais accepté que tu sois là mais ça, c'est leur problème ! Moi je suis heureux de t'avoir ok ? Tu as bien fait de divorcer tout comme tu as bien fait de le dénoncer et de garder ce bébé pour l'élever seule d'accord ? Tu es une force de la nature, tu es … un super-héros, alors maintenant tu vas faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé, tout comme les parents et tu vas vivre ta vie ? »

« Je te le promets »

« Je l'espère bien ! »

« ça te ferait plaisir de savoir que je vais également prendre un café avec un collègue ce samedi ? »

« Trois jours que tu es là et déjà deux rencards ? Tu m'épates ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des rencards ! »

« Pour toi ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, mais pour eux je peux t'assurer que si »

« arrête tu me donnes envie de tout annuler ! »

« En aucun cas ! Je t'y trainerais pas la peau des fesses si j'y suis forcé mais tu iras ! »

« Formidable » Fit sarcastiquement avery.

Après cette discussion, le frère et la soeur partirent chacun prendre une douche et retrouvèrent Giulia qui avait préparé le diner, un repas typiquement italien. Après cette longue journée, Avery ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, tout comme Jayden qui, fit attention à rentrer chez lui plutôt que de squatter le lit de sa soeur, tandis que Giulia fit un skype avec sa famille, racontant comment elle avait été accueillie et à quel point elle était chanceuse d'être tombée sur les Hamilton. Finalement, vers 22 heures, elle aussi tombante de sommeil, encore dut au décalage horaire parti se coucher car demain, serait tout aussi riche en émotions qu'aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery fut réveillée par son fils, sous l'oeil superviseur de Giulia :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? » Demanda Avery d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« On a décidé de te laisser dormir et Chase en a eu marre d'attendre que tu ne viennes pas le voir »

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis que Chase se calait contre elle, son doudou dans les bras.

« Nous sommes samedi, il est dix heures et j'ai amené le petit-déjeuner, je me suis dit qu'après deux jours de travail intensif tu apprécierais » Fit Giulia en déposant un plateau sur le lit.

« J'accepte seulement si tu manges avec moi »

« ça peut s'arranger » Rit doucement Giulia en s'installant sur lit.

Alors qu'elle mangeait ses pancakes, son téléphone vibra signifiant un nouveau message :

« C'est Connor, le café tient toujours ? »

« A 16h en centre-ville ? »

« C'est ça »

« Alors à plus tard »

« à plus tard ! »

« Raconte-moi tout ! » Fit Giulia.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Mentit Avery.

« Oh arrête! Je connais ce regard ! je l'ai à chaque fois qu'un mec un peu mignon m'envoie un message. Alors, de qui parle-t-on ? »

« Espèce de curieuse ! »

« Je l'avoue ! C'est dans ma nature ! Alors ? »

« Un collègue veut que l'on aille prendre un café cet après-midi »

« Mais c'est génial ! Et ? »

« E rien du tout ! »

« Si ! Il y a un « et » »

« Tu te souviens de Kelly Severide ? »

« Il est difficile à oublier ! »

« Il voudrait que l'on aille diner ensemble dans la semaine prochaine »

« A peine arrivée et tu fais des ravages ? Je suis jalouse ! Donc tu as deux prétendants ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des prétendants ! Juste un ami et un collègue ! »

Tout le monde dit ça au début »

« De toute façon je ne cherche pas à avoir quelqu'un actuellement. Après tout, peut-être que je devrais annuler, je ne suis pas prête pour ça ! »

« Ah non ! Ton frère m'a prévenu que tu allais vouloir faire marche arrière donc j'ai un plan ! »

« Trois jours que tu es chez moi et tu décides de ma vie ? »

« Mets ça sur le compte de ma nature italienne. Bref, ce que l'on pourrait faire c'est allé en ville, faire du shopping pour nous deux et Chase, ensuite tu iras à ton rendez-vous avec ton beau médecin qui n'est qu'un « collègue », je resterai dans le coin et si jamais ça se passe mal je viendrais te chercher sous un faux prétexte, ça te va ? »

« ça me va »

Vers 13 heures, elles partirent avec Chase en poussette, seulement, en sortant d'un magasin elle virent à accident de voiture :

« Giulia appelle les pompiers et une ambulance ! Y a des blessés ! » Pressa Avery « Surveille Chase et éloigne-le d'ici ! »

« TU FAIS QUOI ?! » Cria Giulia pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit.

« SAUVER DES VIES ! FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIS ! »

Avery arriva en courant, traversant l'attroupement des personnes au téléphone, filmant la scène. Avery vit que du carburant avait coulé, qu'une voiture était sur le point de tomber du pont, une autre avec des enfants à l'intérieur et un père inconscient près du carburant qui continuait de couler et avec le poteau électrique qui faisait de plus en plus d'étincelle et menaçait de tomber :

« Les enfants ! Vous m'entendez ?! »

« Arrêtez de crier et écoutez-moi, voilà c'est bien ! Comment vous vous appelez ? »

« Nina, lui c'est Lucas et là c'est notre petite soeur Maddie »

« génial Nina, tu es la plus grande ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire si ils vont bien ? »

« Oui, on a rien eu grâce à nos peluches »

« Formidable ! Tu peux atteindre la nuque de ton frère et ta soeur ? »

« Oui »

« Alors je veux que tu leurs touche la nuque et me dise si il y a un truc bizarre d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Ils n'ont rien ! »

« Génial, allez sort de la voiture ! Voilà c'est bien, tu vas courir jusqu'au trottoir d'en face avec ton frère ? »

« Et Maddie ? Et mon papa ?! »

« Je m'en occupe, tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors vas-y ! »

Avery attrapa la petite fille qui pleurait à s'en briser les cordes vocales et courut jusqu'au trottoir, déposant la petite dans les bras de sa soeur :

« Vous ne bougez pas jusqu'à l'arriver des pompiers et de l'ambulance d'accord ?! »

« D'accord ! »

Avery reparti vers la voiture où se trouvait le père, elle constata son état, et au moment où elle voulut aller voir l'autre conducteur, la voiture du père de famille commença à prendre feu depuis l'arrière :

« Et merde ! Monsieur vous m'entendez ?! »

« Mes …enfants ?! »

« Ils vont bien, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez où vous avez mal »

« Je … »

Cependant le père ne put répondre qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience. Avery se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et entendit les sirènes au loin. Elle fit le tour de la voiture tandis que les flammes commençaient à se répandre, elle se mit côté passager et observa le thorax du père, il était ouvert au niveau de l'abdomen à quelques centimètres du coeur, des morceaux du pare-brise enfoncés, elle vit que la ceinture de sécurité arrivait à contenir une bonne partie de l'hémorragie. Elle attrapa une des peluches qu'elle éventra et récupéra le matérielle à l'intérieur, elle défit la ceinture et plongea directement le tissu qu'elle avait récupéré dans la blessure, cela devrait lui faire gagner du temps. Autour d'elle, elle entendit les pompiers arriver. Elle observa les éclats de verres et vit que celui le plus prêt du coeur avait bougé à cause de la ceinture et n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de transpercer une partie du coeur, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle l'enleva d'un coup et mit sa main à l'intérieur de la plaie, des tous petits morceaux de verres avaient pénétrés l'abdomen et menaçait le coeur et une partie des poumons. Ne pouvant faire un massage cardiaque de l'extérieure, elle le ferait de l'intérieur. Elle entra sa main à l'intérieur et tenta un massage directement sur le coeur du père.

« Avery ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama Jayden.

« Que crois-tu que je fasse ?! » S'agaça Avery.

« Avery ? » Demandèrent plusieurs pompiers.

Qu'elle est la situation ? » Demanda Casey en se montrant.

« Le feu prend de plus en plus à l'arrière et j'ai la main sur le coeur de cet homme, il faut qu'il soit transporté à l'hôpital le plus vite possible »

« Tu peux t'enlever ? »

« Non, il va falloir me sortir en même temps que lui »

« Okay, MOUCH ! OTIS ! »

Avery sentit le coeur repartir doucement :

« JAYDEN ! J'AI BESOIN D'UN TRANQUILLISANT MAINTENANT ! »

« Tenez ! » Fit l'une des ambulancières en arrivant quelques secondes plus tard puis en mettant un collier cervical à l'homme.

« OK Avery ? Tu tiens le coup la dedans ? » Demanda Severide.

« Je m'en sors »

« Voilà comment ça va se passer » Commença Casey « On va l'installer directement sur le brancard ensuite on te soutiendra pour que tu puisses continuer ce que tu fais okay ? »

« ça me va, »

« Je vais avoir besoin que tu protèges le visage »

« Compris »

Avery baissa le visage dans le cou de l'homme et Casey mit son manteau par dessus, puis elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé avant qu'elle n'entende le bruit d'une scie :

« Avery ? C'est Severide, on va le bouger ok ? »

« Compris »

Ils commencèrent à bouger l'homme, puis ils se mirent à soutenir Avery afin qu'elle sorte en même temps sans perdre son point de pression :

« ATTENDEZ ! J'AI LE PIED COINCÉ JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER ! »

« Cruz ! » Ordonna Patterson.

Rapidement elle fut libérée et se retrouva assise sur les cuisses du père de famille, une main dans son thorax alors qu'il reprenait conscience :

« J'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez ! » Ordonna Avery en faisant un geste pour arrêter de faire rouler le brancard.

Alors que l'incendie était éteint, les pompiers l'observèrent, stupéfait :

« J'ai besoin que vous restiez calme ! Je sais que ça fait mal, c'est une véritable torture, mais là je fais pression sur votre coeur parce qu'une hémorragie est en train de commencer, des petits morceaux commencent également à tout abimer sur leur passage, alors ça va être extrêmement douloureux mais vous allez me prendre une grande inspiration d'accord ? »

« Je … je peux pas, ça brûle »

« ET MERDE ! CHILI MET LUI UN MASQUE A OXYGENE MAINTENANT ! »

« Vous allez devoir descendre et laissez les ambulancières faire leur boulot ! » Ordonna Patterson.

« Vous croyez que j'ai fait quoi espèce d'abruti ?! J'ai la main sur le coeur d'un homme et c'est ce qui l'empêche de mourir, ses poumons ont été légèrement entaillés à cause du verre ! Alors maintenant vous la fermez et vous me laissez faire mon job c'est compris ?! »

« Oui madame »

« Très bien alors maintenant vous dégagez de mon chemin sinon vous aurez un mort sur la conscience, MAINTENANT ! Kelly j'ai besoin de la trousse à côté de toi, trouve moi une seringue blanche ! »

« Tiens ! »

Avery se servit de sa main et piqua délicatement le coeur avec de l'adrénaline :

« Okay on y va maintenant! Il avait trois enfants dans la voiture !»

« Ils sont en route pour l'hôpital! »Rassura le chef Boden.

Hermann et Casey aidèrent Chili a pousser le brancard jusque dans l'ambulance, une fois à l'intérieure, Brett démarra à toute vitesse :

« On y sera dans 7 minutes ! »

« Va falloir speeder plus que ça! » Prévint Avery « Chili prenez mon téléphone dans ma poche droite et appelez le docteur Rhodes, dites-lui que je vais avoir besoin de lui et de la cardio dès notre arrivée à l'hôpital »

« Bien ! »

« Et après vous pourriez Giulia ? »

« Comme si c'était fait »

Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital, où tous les internes attendaient :

« Vous aimez faire une entrée fracassante » Nota Halstead.

« J'ai toujours eu le gout du spectacle »

« Je crois que l'on va devoir reporter » Fit Rhodes en arrivant.

« Je pense aussi » Fit Avery.

« On a quoi ? » Demanda Zanetti.

« Coeur perforée, poumons surement atteints, hémorragie interne au niveau de l'estomac et possible problèmes neuro, il a reprit conscience deux fois pendant quelques secondes avant de perdre conscience à nouveau. Vous prenez la main le temps que je me prépare ? » Résuma Avery.

Après plus de quatre heures de chirurgie, Zanetti sortie, laissant Rhodes et Avery seuls pour se laver les mains :

« C'était impressionnant ce que vous avez fait »

« Je suis juste arrivée avec la main sur un coeur »

« Vous êtes passée à la télé, on ne parle plus que de vous aux infos, le nouveau médecin superhéros de Chicago » Rit Connor.

« Oui et bien j'espère que j'aurais pas besoin de mettre mon super-costume trop souvent car c'est épuisant ! »

« Vous devriez y aller, après tout il est 17 heures »

« Docteur Hamilton ? Votre fils et Giulia sont dans la salle d'attente ainsi que les enfants de l'homme que vous avez sauvé, les pompiers sont là et deux officiers de police souhaiteraient vous parler »Fit la directrice de l'hôpital en interrompant leur conversation.

« Très bien, docteur Rhodes il faudra que l'on retrouve une date »

« J'en ai bien peur, bonne soirée »

Avery se dirigea vers la salle d'attente encore habillée de sa blouse et son calot avec des feux d'artifices, son préféré, sur la tête, Giulia fonça vers elle en sanglotant :

« J'ai eu peur pour toi ! »

« ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Hey mon chéri » Rassura Avery avant de se pencher vers Chase « Je reviens d'accord ? »

« D'accord » Trembla Giulia.

« Maggie vous pourriez … »

« Je vais prendre soin d'elle » Rassura la-dites Maggie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle d'attente avec le docteur Zanetti, les pompiers attendaient dans le côté gauche, la famille du patient sur le côté droit :

« Docteur ! Comment va mon mari ? » S'écria celle qui devait être la mère.

« Il est sorti d'affaire, il va lui falloir énormément repos mais ma collègue le docteur Zanetti vous en dira plus que moi »

« Merci ! On m'a dit ce que vous avez fait ! Vous avez sauvée mes enfants et maintenant mon mari, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante ! »

« Je n'ai fais que mon travail, je n'aurais rien put faire sans nos chers pompiers » Sourit Avery.

« Merci d'avoir sauvée notre papa » Firent Lucas et Nina avant de suivre leur mère et le docteur Zanetti.

Avery se tourna alors vers les pompiers, défaisant son calot et détachant ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos :

« Il est hors de danger ? » Demanda le chef Boden.

« Oui, des nouvelles de l'autre conducteur ? »

« On ne sait pas où il est »

« Il a fait un délit de fuite ?! » S'exclama Avery, outrée.

« Apparement ! »

« Ave' tu ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Mettre ta vie en danger comme ça ! » S'exclama Jayden en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras.

« J'ai fais ce que je devais faire, j'ai signé pour ça » Contredit Avery.

« Faut que je vous parle » Fit alors Patterson.

« Je vous écoute »

« Vous ne me faites plus ça ! Vous ne me donnez plus d'ordres devant mes hommes et vous écoutez mes directives ! » S'énerva Patterson.

« Lieutenant ! » Prévint Severide en même temps que Casey et Herrmann.

« Ecoutez-moi bien espèce d'imbécile » Commença Avery la voix glaciale « J'ai fais plus de dix ans d'études pour en arriver où j'en suis, je suis chirurgienne en traumatologie et urgentistes, j'ai également signé un petit papier me donnant le droit d'intervenir directement sur les zones d'accidents et de catastrophes alors quand la vie d'une personne est en danger j'en ai rien à foutre que ça vous humilie devant vos collègues, j'essaie d'être professionnelle dans ce que je fais. Alors la prochaine fois, avant de vouloir jouer les gros bras devant vos « collègues » réfléchissez un peu à vos actions avant de me dire comment faire mon job, j'en ai rien à faire de la place que vous visez où le respect que vous cherchez à gagner tant que vous dégagez de mon chemin, je suis claire ?! »

Boden regarda Avery avec un sourire satisfait, sourire que les autres pompiers avaient également. Herrmann retenait un fou rire et Gabie un sourire victorieux.

« Autre chose Patterson ? »

« non »

« Bien »

« C'était bien dit » Commenta une voix derrière Avery, la faisant se retourner.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Jay Halstead, je pourrais vous parler ? »

« C'est pour ma déposition ? »

« Exacte »

« On pourrait faire ça un autre jour ? Je suis épuisée »

« Lundi matin ça vous irait ? »

« Je pourrais me libérer »

« A lundi alors »

« Bien »

« Vous venez toujours ce soir ? » Demanda Mouch.

« Le barbecue ? »

« Tu avais oublié ?! » S'indigna Jayden.

« Si tu as pas remarqué mes plans pour la journée ont été un peu bousculé »

« C'est ce soir à 19 heures chez moi » Expliqua Mouch.

« Je viendrais » Rassura Avery « A plus tard »

Avery partit reprendre ses affaires personnelles. La pièce était déserte. Elle s'installa sur le banc et se mit la tête en train les mains. L'après-midi avait été plus que mouvementé :

« Docteur Hamilton ? »

« Severide ? » fit Avery en relevant tête, étonnée « tout va bien ? »

« J'aurais voulu savoir si vous aviez cinq minutes à m'accorder ? »

« Oui bien sûr, il y a un problème ? »

« Non non tout va bien, je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez toujours intéressée pour un diner la semaine prochaine »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête »

« Je peux comprendre, ça a été la folie pendant ces trois derniers jours »

« Plutôt oui, je suis libre mercredi soir »

« ça me convient, je vous enverrais l'adresse »

« Parfait »

« Vous êtes certaine que ça va ? »

« Vous pourriez me serrer fort ? Je crois que l'adrénaline est en train de redescendre et … »

« Je connais » Sourit Severide en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le docteur Rhodes n'entre :

« Docteur Hamilton ! Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il avant de toiser Severide qui ne fit même pas l'effort de réagir.

« Juste l'adrénaline qui s'estompe » Expliqua Avery, mal-à-l'aise en s'écartant de Severide.

« Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai hâte d'être à mercredi »

« Moi aussi » Sourit doucement Avery avant de regarder le pompier s'en aller.

« Il y a quoi mercredi ? » Interrogea Rhodes.

« On doit diner ensemble »

« Je ne savais que vous vous intéressiez à quelqu'un en ce moment »

« Intéressé est peut-être un peu fort, disons plutôt que j'élargis mon cercle social »

« Je vois … » Fit simplement Rhodes en serrant les dents, n'appréciant pas du tout cette réponse, « Il y a ce nouveau restaurant asiatique au bas de la rue, on pourrait y manger déjeuner ensemble lundi pendant notre pause plutôt que de prendre un café, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Pourquoi pas, bon je vais y aller »

Avery récupéra ses affaires, salua Rhodes puis rejoignit Giulia qui s'était calmée et Chase :

« tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, je crois que je ne vais pas venir au barbecue ce soir, trop d'émotions en une journée »

« Tu voudras que je reste ? »

« Non vas-y ! Tu travailles tout le temps et tu mérites les quelques moments de calme, pas comme cet après-midi »

« Tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien ? Ce qui s'est passé tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir, tu n'as pas provoqué cet accident »

« Je sais mais je me sens quand même coupable »

Avery lui frotta le dos gentiment avant de démarrer la voiture. Une fois dans l'appartement, Hermès lui sauta dessus, Chase qui s'était dormis fut déposé dans son berceau par Chase. Avery prendre une douche et se changea pour le barbecue. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre de Chase elle vit que Giulia s'était endormie sur le fauteuil à côté du berceau, elle attrapa alors un plaid avec lequel elle la couvrit. Elle descendit, récupéra les tartes qu'elles avaient préparées ce matin. Ayant encore du temps à tuer elle alluma Skype, aussitôt allumée, aussitôt appelée :

« Ginnie … »

« DEUX SEMAINES ! »

« Je sais … »

« SANS NOUVELLES ! »

« Fais gaffe ton accent danois ressort sur celui britannique »

« Tu la ferme ! »

« Tu es bien habillée dis-moi ! »

« Tu arrêtes ! »

« J'adore ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ! »

« Avery ?! »

« Ginnie ?! »

« Je peux parler c'est bon ? »

« Vas-y, lâche-toi » Soupira Avery en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu partais ?! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que ton cher mari est le meilleur ami de mon ex-mari ? »

« Ah oui … j'avais oublié ! Mais je ne lui aurais rien dit tu sais »

« Je ne voulais pas créer d'ennuies dans ton couple »

« Mauvaise excuse ! Comment va Chase ? »

« Très bien, il s'est déjà habituée à Chicago »

« Et toi ? » S'inquiéta Ginnie en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« je me débrouille »

« Tu avais dit la même chose à notre premier voyage scolaire avant que tu ne sois malade »

« J'avais 4 ans et tu sais que je déteste les zoos ! »

« J'avais oublié, en même temps tu es surement la personne que je connais le plus et le mieux, pas étonnant que je ne me souvienne pas de tout ! Ta journée ? »

« J'ai sauvé un homme dans une voiture en faisant un massage directement sur son coeur »

« tu as jouée les superhéros comme pendant la catastrophe du métro ? »

« à peu près, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu étais déjà au courant ? »

« Depuis que j'ai appris que tu partais pour Chicago j'ai créé une alerte sur mon téléphone »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« James était là quand j'ai vu l'alerte … je suis désolé Ave' il sait où tu es »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, de toute façon il peut toujours venir, je ne me laisserais pas piétiner comme avant, l'hôpital ça m'a suffit une fois et puis j'ai mon frère juste en face »

« Je suis fière de toi tu le sais ça ? »

« Je sais tu me le dis tous les jours par messages » Sourit doucement Avery.

« Tu sais quand même qu'à cause de toi j'ai changé mon forfait ?! »

« Tu vas rire mais j'ai fais pareil »

« Quand je te disais que dans une ancienne nous étions des jumelles ! Sinon, bonne nouvelle j'ai fais expédier tes livres aujourd'hui, tu devrais les recevoir dans trois semaines »

« Tous mes livres ?! Mais ça a dut te couter une fortune ! »

« T'inquiètes pas tu me repaieras quand je viendrais pour le nouvel an ! »

« Tu viens pour le nouvel an ?! »

« Oui j'ai une conférence à donner, d'ailleurs je compte sur ta présence »

« Je croyais que tu haïssais donner des conférences ?! »

« J'ai pas trop le choix depuis que j'ai développer ce nouveau programme pour l'autisme »

« J'avais oubliée que tu étais douée » Se moqua Avery.

« Je suis douée pour la recherche mais toi tu brilles sur le terrain, pour le concret »

« Faut le dire vite ! Comment vont les deux petits ? »

« Ils respirent donc je crois que tout va bien »

« L'attention que tu portes à tes enfants m'a toujours fasciné »

« Nous n'avons pas toutes la chance d'avoir un fils de huit mois aussi bien élevé et calme ! »

« Jalouse »

« Extrêmement ! Alors ta vie amoureuse ? »

« Oh heu rien de bien extraordinaire … »

« ça va faire plus d'un an depuis James ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça Ginnie ! Il est venu me chercher en Afrique pour me ramener, m'a presque battue à mort et, une fois que j'ai réussi à avoir le divorce j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et il m'a fallut explorer mon côté sombre pour ne pas rejeter toute présence masculine à moins de dix mètres ! »

« Je sais, je te rappel que j'étais là ! D'ailleurs le Docteur Marcus m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et m'a dit de te dire que changer de pays avait été une très bonne idée »

« Contente de voir que mon choix a été le bon »

« Alors vas-y ! Raconte-moi tout ! J'ai une heure avant de devoir aller opérer »

Avery lui racontera alors tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant les quelques derniers jours, les bons côtés comme les possiblement mauvais :

« Donc tu me dis que toute une caserne de pompiers plus sexy les uns que les autres t'ont pris sous leur aile, que l'un d'eux à flashé sur toi tout comme un autre de tes collègue, qui est par-dessus le marché est riche, et tu me dis également que ce Jay Halstead est loin d'être désagréable à regarder ? Donc si je résume, en moins d'une semaine deux mecs possiblement trois ont flashés sur toi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas ça moi ?! »

« Parce que tu es mariée avec deux enfants, que tu parles d'en avoir un troisième et de renouveler tes voeux »

« Je pourrais avoir une aventure ! »

« Tu ne le feras jamais, je te connais »

« Je pourrais ! Mais tu as raison, je ne le ferais jamais. En tout cas je suis rassurée, ton frère veille sur toi, comme il l'a toujours fait, toute une caserne de pompiers veille sur toi, tu as remis en place un abruti, tu t'intègres bien à l'hôpital et tu es déjà une célébrité »

« Une célébrité ? Abuse-pas, j'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait faire »

« Nous n'en sommes pas tous capable »

« Je vais devoir y aller, je suis invitée à un barbecue »

« Avec tes pompiers ? »

« Oui »

« Sois prudente sur la route »

« Toujours et toi ne tue pas ton patient »

« Pas si je peux l'éviter »

Avery rit et coupa skype puis l'ordinateur. Elle écrivit rapidement un mot pour prévenir Giulia de son départ, puis elle prit ses affaires et ses quatre tartes avant de partir. Elle trouva rapidement la maison de Mouch grâce à la merveilleuse invention qu'est le GPS:

« Bienvenue chez moi ! Est-ce que je crois que tu as amené ce que je pense ? » S'exclama Mouch.

« Et bien si tu parles de quatre tartes alors oui » Rit Avery.

« Tu es encore plus que bienvenue ! Regardez qui a amené la dessert ! »

« Rebonjour » Salua Avery en acceptant un verre de vin de la part Trudy la compagne de Mouch.

Les discussions allèrent bon train, quand Avery se décida à parler à Jayden :

« Je peux te parler en privé ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Il y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta Otis.

« Non rien » Rassura Avery en dupant tout le monde sauf son frère.

Jayden l'a conduisit à l'intérieur et s'installa sur le canapé tandis qu'Avery se mit à faire les cents pas :

« Arrête ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! »

« Désolée » Murmura Avery en se triturant les mains « Je viens juste de finir un skype avec Ginnie »

« Ta meilleure amie d'enfance anglo-danoise au regard bizarre ? »

« Elle-meme »

« Et donc ? »

« Elle a apprit que j'avais déménagé à Chicago, seulement James était également là »

« Donc il sait où tu es ? »

« Oui »

« Putain ! » S'écria Jayden en se levant d'un bond avant d'hurler « Mais jamais il ne dégagera de ta vie ou quoi ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si il veut récupérer Chase ?! »

« ça n'arrivera pas ! » Claqua Jayden « Excuse-moi, je suis … hors de moi »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera pas ? » Demanda Herrmann qui était venu voir si tout allait bien. Cependant, en n'obtenant aucune réponse il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui se tramait « Parlez-moi! »

« Ce n'est rien » Souffla Avery « Rien dont tu ne devrais te préoccuper »

« Problème familiaux si je puis dire » Ajouta Jayden.

« Il me semble que l'on avait été clair quand tu nous avais rejoins, tes problèmes sont nos problèmes » Rétorqua Herrmann.

« Mon ex-mari risque de débarquer un jour à Chicago »Lâcha Avery.

« Et c'est mal ? »

« Oui » Fit Jayden « C'est un connard ! Il ne mérite même pas d'être appeler un homme ! »

« Il me battait, m'a mise enceinte et je l'ai découvert après avoir bataillé pour obtenir le divorce, il était violent et à tendance alcoolique »

« Il va débarquer et il voudra surement récupérer ou avoir des droits sur Chase ? » Résuma Herrmann.

« Oui »

« ça n'arrivera pas ! » Promit Herrmann aux Hamilton « Pas si nous pouvons y faire quelque chose! J'en parlerais aux autres lundi je suis qu'on trouvera une solution pour te mettre à l'abri avec Chase »

« Non pitié ! Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit comme faible ! » Pria Avery.

« ça n'arrivera pas, pas avec ce que tu nous as fait aujourd'hui avec ce mec ! Alors maintenant vous allez penser à autre chose et vous nous laissez gérer la situation compris ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça Herrmann » Rappela Avery.

« Tu es la soeur d'un des notre, ton fils a capturé le coeur de tout le monde donc on ne laissera rien vous arriver, je vous le promets ! »

« Bien » Soupira Jayden à contrecœur tout comme sa soeur.

« Maintenant venez ! Les autres commencent à s'inquiéter ! »

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'extérieur, ils inventèrent une excuse bidon qui passa à peu près. Ils portèrent tous un toast à ce qu'avait accompli Avery aujourd'hui :

« Pour moi ce qui a été encore plus mémorable c'est les deux fois où tu as incendiée Patterson, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! » S'exclama Gaby le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai que c'était mémorable ! » Confirma Cruz.

« Derrière cette facade d'ange se cache une vraie panthère ! Et encore j'étais déçue que tu n'es pas été plus sarcastique » Rit Jayden.

« C'était déjà pas mal » Fit Boden.

« Arrêtez où vous allez commencer à croire que je suis horrible ! Laissez-moi encore vous semblez angélique pour quelques jours de plus » Plaisanta Avery.

« On va voir ce que l'on peut faire mais je crois que votre couverture a sauté » Plaisanta à son tour Severide sous l'oeil sévère de Jayden.

« Alors mentez-moi ! Faites-moi croire que vous me trouvez douce et posée » Rit Avery de bon coeur, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde.

« C'est vrai ce que vous lui avez dit ? » Demanda alors le chef Boden.

« Quel passage ? »

« Que vous alliez être envoyée sur le terrain ? »

« Ah oui, je suis chirurgienne traumato avant d'être médecin urgentiste, donc à chaque gros problème vous risquez de me voir débarquer »

« Si c'est pour voir des trucs comme aujourd'hui je suis pour ! » S'enthousiasma Brett.

« C'est quand même flippant » Commenta Otis « Je veux dire, vous aviez le main sur le coeur d'un homme ! »

« C'est plutôt impensable dit comme ça » Ajouta Casey.

« C'est pas le pire truc que j'ai fait » Soupira Avery en se replongeant dans ses vieux exploits.

« Vraiment ? » Fit Trudy.

« J'ai accouchée une femme africaine alors qu'elle était sur une mine qui exploserait si la pression n'était plus exercée »

« Tu ne me l'a jamais dit ça ! » S'exclama Jayden.

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre la honte » Se moqua Avery en terminant son quatrième verre de la soirée.

Tout le monde se sépara vers 22 heures. Severide et Avery firent un bout de chemin ensemble, leurs voitures étant garées un peu plus loin que celles des autres :

« C'était une bonne soirée »

« Oui c'est vrai »

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose » Fit kelly.

« Hum ? » Demanda Avery en se retournant.

Elle était à peine face à Severide que ce dernier l'embrassa. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais il suffit à leur faire tourner la tête :

« Heu … ma voiture est juste là » Fit Avery légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut » S'excusa Severide.

« Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que je ne suis pas à Chicago depuis longtemps, j'ai quitté une vie difficile et j'ai l'impression que tout va à une vitesse folle »

« Tout va trop vite pour toi ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée »

« Non, ne le sois pas. Voilà ce que l'on va faire, on annule le diner de mercredi … »

« Mais je …. » Coupa Avery avant de se faire couper à son tour.

« A la place on va simplement aller prendre un verre chez Molly's, on y passera une petite heure, on fera connaissance et après on avisera, ça te va ? »

« ça me va » Sourit Avery avec reconnaissance.

« Je me doute que quelque chose c'est passé avec ton ex-mari, ça se voit dans ton regard donc je ne veux pas que tu es peur de me parler. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie que tout soit mort avant que quoique se soit n'est eu le temps de commencer »

« Vous êtes extrêmement perspicace lieutenant Severide » Sourit faiblement Avery.

« Je peux te poser une dernière question ? »

« vas-y, je t'écoute »

« Il y a un truc entre Rhodes et toi ? »

« Rhodes ? Non, du moins, comme je te l'ai dit, tout va tellement vite en ce moment pour que je sois sure de quelque chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant, mais je suis un peu perdue »

« Je vois, je veux juste que tu saches, que si il tente quelque chose je ne me laisserais pas faire, tu me plais plus que ce ne devrait être possible après seulement quelques jours, alors je ne louperais pas une occasion »

« ça a le mérite d'être clair » Rit Avery pour cacher sa gêne.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai eu pas mal de filles dans ma vie, mais jamais quelqu'un m'a intrigué autant que toi »

« Je vois … Mais maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour m'adapter, j'ai une italienne de 18 ans chez moi qui est vite devenue une petite soeur et je dois avant tout penser à mon fils »

« Je t'ai dit que j'adorais les enfants ? »

« Tu n'essaierais pas de marquer des points par hasard ? »

« ça marche ? »

« Peut-être » Rit Avery en montant dans sa voiture « Bonne nuit Kelly »

Avery démarra, une fois de retour dans son appartement, elle vérifia que Giulia allait bien, tout comme Chase. Elle se changea et remarqua que son frère c'était encore étalé dans son lit,allongé sur le ventre, à moitié endormie. Elle se posa à côté de lui, avant de s'endormir, la tête sur son dos.

« tu verras, il ne t'arrivera rien » Promit Jayden.

« Je te fais confiance » Affirma Avery en rabattant la couette sur eux.

« Tu ne t'étais pas endormie sur moi comme ça depuis longtemps »

« C'est vrai » Murmura Avery.

« Tu as parlé à Severide hein ? »

« Oui »

« Tu lui plais vraiment »

« ça te gêne ? »

« C'est un mec bien, donc on va dire que ça ne me gêne pas trop »

« Tu me le dirais si ça changeait ? »

« Promis »

« Accorde-lui une chance mais accorde-toi d'abord du temps »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit »

« Bien, et ton médecin ? »

« Rhodes ? Pourquoi tout le monde me parle de lui ? »

« Parce que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil crétine »

« La ferme crétin »

« Respecte ton ainé ! »

« Tu as qu'un an de plus abruti »

« Je suis toujours plus vieux que toi »

« Génial, tu seras le premier à mourir »

« C'est pas gentil »

« Chut ! J'essaie de dormir »

« Ouais ouais … » Râla Jayden.

Le dimanche passa calmement, Avery prit une heure pour passer chez Herrmann afin de vacciner ses enfants, avant de passer le reste de la journée à s'occuper de son lundi suivant, Avery passa au poste de police, la directrice l'y avait autorisée sans aucun soucis. Lorsqu'elle entra, on l'accueillit :

« Je peux vous aider madame ? »

« Je suis censée voir l'officier Jay Halstead par rapport au délit de fuite de samedi »

« Ah oui ! Vous êtes le médecin qui avait la main dans l'abdomen de ce père de famille ! »

« Docteur Hamilton ? » Demanda Jay qui passait par là.

« Monsieur Halstead » Salua Avery.

« Suivez-moi, merci d'être venue » Fit-il en la conduisant jusqu'à son bureau.

« Docteur Hamilton, ravie de vous revoir ! » Salua Erin Lindsay.

« De même » Sourit Avery.

« Vous êtes une vraie célébrité depuis samedi » Fit un homme avant de se présenter « Sergent Voight »

« Avery Hamilton »

« Detective Dawson » Se présenta la dernière personne.

« Le frère de Gaby ? » Interrogea Avery.

« Exact »

« Bon on vous laisse, Jay tu nous rejoins après » Ordonna Voight.

« Oui »

Jay l'invita à s'asseoir avec un sourire poli. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à établir ce qu'Avery avait vu :

« On a eu de la chance de vous avoir sur le coup » Fit Jay.

« Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me le dire, à force je vais prendre la grosse tête »

« Mon frère m'a parlé de vous, il vous respecte, c'est déjà beaucoup pour lui »

« Il est doué. Je suis désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser »

« Dites-moi, vous serez chez Molly's ce soir ? »

« Oui j'ai promis à la caserne 51 que je passerai »

« Je vous paierais un verre » Fit simplement Jay.

« J'ai hâte alors » Sourit gentiment Avery avant de partir.

Une fois devant l'hôpital elle vit Rhodes l'attendre avec un café :

« Tout le monde ne parle que de ça » Expliqua-t-il devant son air surprise.

« Ah oui … » Soupira Avery en acceptant le café.

« J'espère que vous êtes prête, on a pas mal de monde aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas pour midi » Sourit-il avant de partir de son côté.

Avery travaille toute la matinée, trouva dix minutes pour appeler Giulia afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Chase et elle puis se remit au travail. A midi et demi, Rhodes dut la trainer jusqu'au restaurant :

« Non je ne suis pas accro à la médecine ! » Se défendit-elle entre deux sushis.

« Oh pitié ! J'ai dut vous trainer à travers tout l'hôpital ! Vous n'avez même pas voulu lâcher votre stéthoscope ! »

« Conscience professionnelle ! »

« Bourreau de travail ! »

« C'est faux, la preuve je prends du temps pour manger ici avec vous ! »

« Parce que c'est notre pause ! »

« Osez dire que vous n'êtes pas devenu médecin pour l'adrénaline ! »

« Vous avez le point ! D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir fait ce choix de carrière ? »

« Et bien, il s'avère que c'est la faute d'un pari entre ma meilleure amie d'enfance entre deux verres de tequila » Expliqua Avery.  
« Non vraiment ? C'est la tequila qui vous a incité ?! »

« ça et la série Urgences, ça y a beaucoup joué » Rit Avery.

« heureusement que ça vous plait ! »

« A qui le dites-vous, ça vous gêne si l'on se tutoie ? »

« Au contraire, ça fera moins sérieux et professionnel »

« Pas de tequila pendant le travail » Plaisanta Avery.

« Oh dommage, je suis déçu » Rit Rhodes.

« Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un spectacle que vous voulez voir, ma dernière vraie cuite c'était après mon diplôme, avec ma meilleure amie on s'est retrouvée à Dublin alors que l'on vivait à Londres, on ne sait toujours pas comment à fait, on sait juste que l'on a atterri dans une chambre complètement pourrie au beau milieu de Dublin. Je ne te dis pas le choc quand on nous a demandé ce que l'on voulait pour le petit-déjeuner avec un accent irlandais à couper au couteau ! »

« J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour l'accent britannique » Fit Rhodes avec un sourire charmeur, puis satisfait en voyant Avery rougir.

Alors que Rhodes payait pour le repas après avoir insisté, ils se firent tous les deux biper en urgences. Dans la journée, Avery croisa Brett et Chili. Au lieu de finir à 18 heures comme prévu, il fut 21 heures quand Avery put sortir. Elle prévint Giulia qu'elle serait de retour vers 23 heures. Elle se gara devant chez Molly's en même temps que Rhodes :

« Je vais commencer à croire que vous ne pouvez plus vivre sans moi » Plaisanta Avery.

« ça vous gênerait ? » Demanda Connor en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Mais quel gentleman ! » rit Avery.

Le petit échange entre les deux médecins ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux d'un certain pompier et d'un certain lieutenant de Police.

« Avery, je pourrais vous parler ? » Demanda Casey après l'avoir salué.

« Vous baverez quoi ? » Demanda Herrmann avant qu'ils ne sortent.

« Tequila » Fit Avery.

« Se sera pour moi » Fit Jay.

Une fois dehors , Casey serra sa veste contre lui, l'hiver commençant à arriver, le mois de novembre devenant de plus en plus froid.

« Herrmann vous a parlé je paris » Soupira Avery.

« Oui »

« Et donc ? »

« Je parle au nom de tout le monde, même du Chef Boden. Nous te soutenons, on t'aidera en cas de problème »

« C'est très gentil Casey, tu les remercieras »

« Je le ferais. Il nous a aussi dit que tu ne voulais pas paraître faible, sache que ce n'est pas le cas d'accord ? »

« Merci »

« Par contre, nous avons pensés à quelque chose »

« Je t'écoute »

« Nous pensions t'installer un système de sécurité »

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! »

« C'est nous qui le souhaitons, je pourrais passer le week-end prochain si tu veux »

« D'accord » Accepta Avery « Mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à faire ça »

« Je passerais, allé, retournons à l'intérieur »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Jay attira l'attention d'Avery avant que ni Rhodes ni Severide ne purent faire un geste :

« Le verre comme promis »

« Merci beaucoup. Alors comment se porte le crime ? »

« On le chasse petit à petit, et la maladie ? »

« elle a prit un sacré coup, je me suis occupé d'un de tes collègues qui s'étaient démis l'épaule »

« Donc c'est à toi que l'on doit son arrêt de travail ? » Sourit Jay.

« Il semblerait, il n'avait pas l'air malheureux de son congé forcé »

« Même moi je ne cracherais pas dessus »

« Prends une balle et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour t'arranger ça »

« J'y penserais la prochaine fois que je me frotterais à un gang »

« Donc courageux et complaisant , qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas ? » Demanda Avery, se surprenant à flirter avec lui.

« Je m'estime plutôt pas mal, si jamais ça peut jouer en ma faveur » Sourit Jay, flirtant également.

« C'est un point intéressant, ça mérite qu'on s'y attarde »

« Je peux arranger ça » Fit-il en se redressant.

« Plus qu'acceptable »

« Heureux d'avoir votre approbation, qu'est-ce que ça m'accorde ? »

« Et bien, je peux vous offrir le prochain verre ? »

« ça me va »

Avery fit rapidement un signe à Herrmann pour qu'il les reserve, il passa à côté d'elle et lui murmura de façon à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

« Je suis dans l'équipe de Severide »

« C'est bon à savoir » Fit lentement Avery, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cette information.

« Brett et Chili sont pour le médecin » Fit Herrmann mais cette fois plus fort avant de partir à l'autre bout du bar.

« Le médecin ? » Demanda Jay.

« Rien d'important »

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ? »

« Non, mais j'apprécie »

Alors que Jay allait répondre, des officiers arrivèrent et mirent le Chef Boden sous arrestation :

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?! » Demanda Avery à Jay.

« Il est accusé de violence sur une femme, pour résumer »

« Il ne ferai jamais ça ! »

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » S'intéressa Jay.

« Je sais à quoi ressemble un homme violent capable de tabasser une femme, Boden en est très loin. Excuse-moi, je vais devoir y aller » Fit Avery en déposant de l'argent sur le comptoir « Otis tu me tiendras au courant ? » Demanda Avery.

« Compte sur moi ! »

La jeune femme sortie, Jay sur les talons :

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, je suis simplement fatiguée, crois-moi tu n'as rien fait »

« Je pourrais t'appeler demain ? »

« Si tu veux »Sourit Avery pour le rassurer avant de partir, laissant un Jay toujours légèrement inquiet.

Lorsqu'enfin elle fut chez elle, Giulia l'attendait pour diner, elle lui raconta tout de A à Z, et vit la jeune femme écrire sur son carnet :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Avery en faisant la vaisselle.

« J'ai fais un tableau de pour et contre et je viens d'ajouter le lieutenant »

« Tu te fiches de moi ?! »

« Pas du tout ! » Sourit à pleines dents « Je vais me coucher »

« Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ! »

« Oh que si ! » Rit-elle.

Avery soupira et monta, elle prit son fils endormit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front et le reposa avant d'aller se coucher. Elle regarda son téléphone et vit un message de Severide :

« _Maintenant il y a également un flic en jeu ? »_

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … :) »_

 _« Même par messages tu ne sais pas mentir ! Herrmann m'a raconté, je voulais juste te dire qu'en cas de problèmes tu pouvais compter sur moi ! »_

 _« Je n'oublierais pas ! Merci K, bonne nuit »_

 _« Bonne nuit »_


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, le mois de décembre était déjà là, la neige commençait également à arriver. Avery vivait dans l'inquiétude de voir son ex-mari débarquer pour lui enlever son fils. Herrmann qui avait compris la situation et qui peu à peu ressemblait à une figure paternelle pour Avery, avait proposé à Giulia de venir s'occuper de Chase chez lui, comme ça elle aurait plus de contact avec l'extérieur et pourrait varier ses occupations. Herrmann s'était énormément rapproché d'Avery, il la voyait comme sa fille, une fille qu'il aurait eut très tôt ! Avery, Giulia et Chase étaient souvent invités chez eux. Le chef Boden fut finalement déclaré innocent des charges portées contre lui et Patterson disparut alors du paysage.

Ce matin, après un petit-déjeuner rapide avec Connor qu'elle voyait de plus en plus, tout comme Jay qu'elle voyait pour le déjeuner de temps en temps au grand damne de Will, et Kelly qui était toujours à côté d'elle chez Molly's. Sa journée passa rapidement, elle sortit exceptionnellement à 16 heures et retrouva Giulia et Chase à l'accueil, elle prit Giulia dans ses bras puis Chase :

« Mesdemoiselles » Salua Connor.

Giulia lui fit un grand sourire, elle était comme elle le disait, team Med et Connor semblait l'avoir compris.

« Vous avez fini votre journée ? » Demanda Giulia en ignorant le regard en biais d'Avery.

« En effet »

« Vous voulez nous accompagner ? Nous devons nous trouver des robes pour le bal de ce soir organiser par la ville, mais à cause de quelqu'un, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous en occuper avant ! » Fit Giulia avec un regard de reproche pour Avery.

« Excuse-moi de travailler et de ramener de l'argent pour que nous puissions vivre » râla Avery avant de se tourner vers Connor « Nous allons au grand magasin de ta famille donc ne te sens pas obligé »

« Je ne savais même pas que tu avais prévu d'y aller »

« Disons que j'ai eu le droit à un ultimatum ce matin » Soupira Avery.

« Et bien pourquoi pas, j'ai moi-même besoin de quelques petites choses pour ce soir » fit Connor.

« Oh oui se serait génial ! Avery n'a pas encore de cavalier et comme c'est Cindy qui garde Chase on peut prendre notre temps »

« Et bien alors c'est réglé, et je crois que je vais vous accompagner » Sourit Connor en donnant un merci discret à Giulia.

« Alors allons-y, je suis folle de joie » Grogna Avery en installant Chase dans la voiture « Giulia on y va ! »

« Chef oui chef ! »

« Tu prends trop tes aises toi ! »

« Je sais bien ! »

Avery conduisit, écoutant distraitement Giulia qui s'émerveillait sur la robe qu'elle se trouverait pour ce soir. Elle enchaina ensuite en disant qu'elles auraient dus s'y prendre plus tôt. Avery se contenta de soupirer et trouva une place pour se garer devant chez les Hermann, elle y déposa tout ce dont Cindy aurait besoin avant de se faire presque jeter dehors, soit-disant pour « profiter de sa jeunesse ». En grognant, Avery remonta en voiture sous les rires de Giulia et redémarra. Elles arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard devant le grand magasin. Elle aperçut Connor qui les attendait devant l'entrée. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à le retrouver, elles entendirent une sirène qu'Avery connaissait désormais par coeur. Elle tourna la tête et vit Casey qui lui fit signe que tout était sous contrôle, le deuxième camion passa avec Severide à sa tête, en voyant Rhodes, il fit un grand sourire à Avery qui lui sourit en retour. Giulia qui était à côté retint un rire, la vie d'Avery était mieux que n'importe quelle série tv !

« Mesdames » Fit Connor en leur ouvrant la porte.

« J'ignorais qu'ils avaient embauchés des portiers » plaisanta Avery.

« C'est tout nouveau madame, je suis encore à l'essai » Rit Connor avant de les suivre à l'intérieur.

« On doit aller à quel étage ? » Demanda Giulia, perdue.

« Le deuxième »

« pitié, dis-moi qu'il y a des escalators ! Si je dois mettre des talons ce soir autant ne pas tuer mes pieds tout de suite » fit Avery.

« Evidemment ! On parle du magasin Rhodes » Fit Connor en accrochant le bras d'Avery au sien sous le regard satisfait de Giulia.

Au loin, Connor vit sa soeur l'observer et il se contenta de lui sourire poliment. Trouvant finalement l'Escalator montant, ils atteignirent le deuxième étage. Giulia s'émerveilla et du coin de l'oeil, observa la réaction d'Avery qui se contenta d'écarquillé légèrement les yeux :

« Je dois me trouver une cravate, je reviens » S'excusa alors Connor.

« Allé Avery ! Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! » Pria Giulia

Les deux jeunes femmes se perdirent dans les rayons, Avery se concentra d'abord sur la robe de Giulia qui trouva LA robe mais le prix l'arrêta. Avery soupira et la lui prit des mains, la gardant avec elle :

« mais arrête ! Elle est beaucoup trop chère ! »

« Considère ça comme ton cadeau de Noël et peut-être aussi celui d'anniversaire ! Et fais-moi confiance, c'est le genre de robe que l'on garde longtemps et que l'on utilise pour diverses occasions. Pour me remercier tu arrêtes de compter les points ! »

« Je recommencerai demain, même si ce soir ça risque d'être … intéressant ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on y aille ?! Pour me voir prise entre deux feux ?! »

« Deux ? Lequel des trois ne vient pas ? »

« Jay, il doit travailler »

« Voyez-vous ça ! Dommage pour lui ! En tout cas j'en connais un qui est heureux de t'escorter »

« Tu me le paieras ! » Râla Avery qui n'entendit pas son téléphone pour la troisième fois depuis son entrée dans le magasin.

« Tu vas prendre laquelle ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » Mentit Avery qui avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait mais qui se sentait trop timide pour la porter et préférait désormais regarder les robes plus « sages ».

« Laquelle ? » répéta Giulia.

« Celle-ci » Murmura Avery en la pointant du doigt.

« Vous avez trouvés ? » Demanda alors Connor en revenant, les faisant sursauter légèrement.

« Merci pour la crise cardiaque » marmonna Giulia.

« Je dois encore trouver » Répondit Avery.

« Elle a trouvé mais elle ne se sent pas prête pour la robe » Expliqua Giulia qui avait tout compris.

« Laquelle ? »

« La bleu turquoise là-bas » Montra la jeune femme.

« Tu serais magnifique » Confirma Connor.

« La dernière fois que j'ai mis une robe pareille c'était avant d'être mariée et de tomber enceinte, je ne sais pas si … »

« Essaie-là ! » Poussa Giulia avant de lui mettre la robe dans les mains et de la pousser dans une cabine d'essayage.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda une vendeuse.

« Non, tout va bien merci » Fit Connor.

« Appelez-moi en cas de besoin »

« Comptez sur nous » Sourit Giulia « C'est quoi ça ? »

« ça ? Un cadeau pour Avery, tu pourrais t'assurer qu'elle le trouve trop tard pour pouvoir me le rendre ? »

« Je peux regarder ? »

« vas y »

Giulia ouvrit la boite et ses yeux s'émerveillèrent devant le bracelet qui avait dût couter une fortune :

« Je comprends que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle le découvre tout de suite ! ça a dut vous couter une fortune ! Même moi je me sentirais mal si je devais accepter ça ! »

« ça lui plaira ? Je m'en veux d'avoir rater son anniversaire »

« Ah oui ! Pour son anniversaire c'est pas un soucis elle n'en avait parlé à personne, ça s'est fêté avec seulement son frère et une pizza. Elle préfère l'argent à l'or mais … ouah quoi ! Plus tard je veux un vous dans ma vie ! »

La remarque de Giulia fit éclater de rire Connor, cette fille était un vrai rayon de soleil mais Avery était, à ses yeux, le soleil lui-même. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Avery se regardait sous toutes les coutures, elle se trouvait magnifique dans cette robe c'est vrai mais elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Dans le doute, elle appela son frère en facetime, fort heureusement il répondit, cependant il était en compagnie de Matt et Hermann :

« Salut ma rouquine, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Demanda Jayden.

« Toujours dans les magasins ? » Se moqua gentiment Casey.

« C'est quoi ce décolleté là ? Je suis un marié ! » Fit Hermann, faussement choqué.

« Allez-y foutez-vous de moi, mais en attendant j'ai quand même besoin d'un avis sur ma robe »

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Giulia ? »

« De ce que vois » Commença Avery en regardant rapidement derrière le rideau « Elle est en pleine conversation avec Connor donc bon »

« Vas-y montre ! » Fit Jayden.

« D'abord, promettez-moi de ne pas vous moquer de toi et de me dire la vérité ok ? Si je suis ridicule là-dedans, dites-le moi ! »

« Promis ! » Firent les trois garçons.

« Génial » Soupira Avery avant de changer de sens la caméra de son téléphone, permettant aux trois garçons de voir son reflet dans le miroir.

« Détache tes cheveux pour voir » Demanda Jayden.

Avery obéit, laissant ses cheveux dégringoler dans son dos. Elle n'entendit aucune réaction de la part des garçons. Elle retourna alors le sens de la caméra vers elle :

« Vous êtes morts ? »

« Tu es magnifique ! » Lâcha Hermann le visage complètement pétrifié.

« Tu … Wouah » Fit Matt.

« T'es pas moche » Confirma Jayden qui se fit frapper à l'arrière du crâne par Hermann « Aïe ! Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça ! »

« Ta soeur n'est pas « pas moche » , elle est magnifique ! » Le corrigea Matt.

« Oui bon ça va, elle est belle vous êtes contents ?! Au fait, qui t'accompagne ce soir ? » Demanda le frère d'Avery qui se frottait toujours l'arrière du crâne dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur.

« Connor, il m'a proposé en sortant du boulot »

« Mouais … » Fit Hermann.

« Fidèle à la caserne 51, team pompier soeurette »

« Team pompier ! » Confirma Matt.

« Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez, tous autant que vous êtes ! Entre Giulia qui est « team Med », vous « team pompier » et Erin qui soutient Jay moi je vais me trouver quelqu'un qui ne sera dans aucune de ces équipes comme ça j'aurai enfin la paix ! »

« Ah non ! Y a de l'argent en jeux ! »

« Et de l'honneur ! »

« Pardon ?! »

« En dehors des trois concernés, nous avons fais un paris, celui des trois qui sortira avec toi, verra son équipe gagner 200$ d'une cagnotte commune et un dîner tout frais payé … » Expliqua Matt.

« je vous déteste … tous » Fit Avery avant de raccrocher.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? » Demanda Giulia.

« Oui, je me change et on pourra y aller »

« Attends je veux voir ! »

« Trop tard ! »

Avery se changea en quatrième vitesse, récupéra ses affaires et sorti de la cabine. Connor les escorta jusqu'aux caisses, et les vendeuses furent plus que ravies de voir deux robes valant presque 10.000$ à elles deux, les joies d'être fortunée.

« Moi aussi je veux être riche plus tard » Décida Giulia en sortant du magasin.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à travailler » Fit Avery.

« L'argent n'est pas la chose la plus importante dans la vie tu sais » Fit sagement Connor.

« Peut-être, mais ça la simplifie énormément. En étant entre vous deux j'ai l'impression d'être en sortie avec mes parents … »

« Giulia! » Gronda Avery.

« Ma mère réagit exactement de cette façon là »

« On va devoir y aller si nous voulons être … prêtes. En tout cas, merci Connor c'était vraiment gentil et surtout très courageux d'accompagner deux filles dans un magasin de vêtements »

« C'était un plaisir et bien plus vivable que ce que je m'étais imaginé » Rit Connor « Je viens vous chercher toutes les deux pour 20 heures ? »

« Oui, on devrait être prêtes » Répondit Giulia à la place d'Avery.

« Alors à tout à l'heure »

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans leur voiture et Avery se jeta à nouveau sur son téléphone. Cette fois, elle nota trois appels manqués de Kelly, elle se dit qu'elle le verrait dans quelques heures donc pas besoin de le rappeler. Elle trouva ensuite le numéro de la femme d'Hermann, l'appela pour prendre des nouvelles de Chase. Une fois rassurée, elle démarra la voiture et rentra.

« Voilà comment vont se dérouler les opérations » Commença Giulia « Je mets au four une pizza surgelée qui se prête dans 30 minutes, pendant ce temps là on se douche, ensuite on mange la pizza dans nos peignoirs, on remonte et on se prépare ? »

« Ou alors on mange d'abord et on prend notre douche ensuite pour éviter de sentir la pizza … »

« ça marche ! Alors profitons des 28 minutes restantes pour trouver chaussures, bijoux et accessoires »

« Très bien, je dois appeler une amie et je fais ça ensuite »

« Okay ! Je crois que j'ai oublié un truc à l'étage que je pourrais mettre ce soir » Mentit Giulia avant de foncer à l'étage avec tous leurs sacs.

Une fois en haut, elle entra dans la chambre d'Avery, déposa les affaires d'Avery et planqua le cadeau de Connor dans le sac puis, elle redescendit.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu étais bien montée pour chercher quelque chose non ? »

« Ah oui ! Mais je l'ai pas trouvé, finalement il doit être dans ma chambre »

« Je vois … » Fit suspicieusement Avery.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ? »

« Oui j'ai une petite idée, tu mets la table pendant que je cherche ? »

« Pas de soucis ! Salade ? »

« Oui merci ! »

Environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elles terminèrent de manger et de nettoyer avant de foncer chacune dans leur chambre. Une douche, un shampooing et un brushing plus tard, elles enfilèrent leur robe et s'assirent face à leur miroir respectif pour se maquiller. Avery opta pour un smoky assez léger au niveau des yeux accompagné d'une rouge à lèvres rouge, et vernit ses ongles en noir. Elle réarrangea son brushing de façon à ce que ses cheveux ne tombent que d'un seul côté.

De son côté, Giulia opta elle aussi pour un léger smoky, d'un rouge lèvre nude, d'un vernis rouge et ajouta un headband à sa coiffure.

A 20 heures tapante, quelqu'un sonna. Giulia qui était en bas alla ouvrir et tomba sur un Connor en costume :

« Ouah ! »

« Merci ! Ta robe te va très bien »

« Je suis contente qu'Avery me l'ai offerte » Avoua Giulia « AVERY ! LE DOCTEUR RHODES EST LÀ ! » Cria alors la jeune italienne.

« J'arrive ! J'essaie juste de pas me casser une jambe avec ces talons ! »

« tu es magnifique ! » Bégaya Connor.

« Merci ! Et merci aussi pour le bracelet, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dût ! C'est beaucoup trop !

« ça m'a fait plaisir ! Par contre on devrait y aller, il y a beaucoup de circulation ce soir à cause de l'évènement »

Connor n'avait pas menti, il fallut plus de trente minutes pour arriver à destination. Ils montèrent les quelques marches de la mairie, Giulia et Avery étant chacune accrochée à l'un des deux bras de Connor. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception, ils furent pris en photo par des journalistes, surtout Avery qui était toujours en tête d'affiche pour son acte héroïque avec la famille qu'elle avait sauvée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Giulia partit dans son coin après avoir repéré Erin avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Connor et Avery attrapèrent chacun une flute de champagne et se mêlèrent à la foule. Avery sortit le chèque qu'elle avait préparé pour son don, tout comme Connor. Sous le regard très inquisiteur de Kelly, ils se joignirent aux autres couples sur la piste de danse. Une petite heure plus tard, on servit les repas, Avery riait aux histoires de Connor sous les yeux bienveillants de Giulia. Le dessert venait juste de se terminer quand l'organisateur monta sur scène pour dire quelques mots :

« Et bien qu'elle soirée ! Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux ! Nous ferons un bon usage de vos dons je vous le promets ! Cette ville en a bien besoin. Cependant, j'aimerais vous présenter le vrai organisateur de la soirée, il revient tout juste d'une mission humanitaire, je vous présente le docteur James Wellington »

Un homme brun monta sur scène, accrochant tous les regards féminins sur lui. Il portait un costume hors de prix, il avait une petite barbe de trois jours, des yeux gris clairs. En le voyant, le pou d'Avery augmenta, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermann qui veillait sur elle depuis le début de la soirée. Avery se mit à trembler, elle eut l'impression que sa gorge se resserrait et qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Lorsque le nouvel intervenant se mit à parler, il accrocha le regard d'Avery et lui lança un regard en coin qui n'inspirait rien de bon.

Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de la crise de panique, elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer par le bras pour la faire sortir de la salle, quelqu'un les suivant. Leurs départs ne passa pas inaperçus. Connor, Severide et Giulia qui venaient de remarquer leur absences sortirent à leur tour.

Jayden qui avait sortir sa soeur la conduisit dehors et la fit s'asseoir sur les marches :

« Je vais le tuer ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton ex-mari? » Demanda Hermann à Avery, qui n'était pas en état de répondre.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Connor en se précipitant vers Avery.

Severide s'assit à côté d'elle, tandis que Connor ordonnait à Giulia de lui trouver de l'eau.

« Avery ?! Avery regarde-moi »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » S'inquiéta Jayden.

« C'est une crise de panique » Fit Connor « Très bien Avery regarde-moi et concentre-toi sur ma respiration, trouve mon rythme, pense à Chase, pense à Giulia, à la mer, à n'importe quoi qui te relax »

Avery le regarda dans les yeux, tendant de retrouver sa respiration, les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête « qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Ch…Chase ! Je dois voir Chase » S'écria Avery.

« Non, tu te calmes d'abord et ensuite tu le verras ! » La calma Severide.

« Non ! Il va me le prendre ! Il va vouloir me prendre mon bébé ! Il va lui faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de mon bébé ! »

« Il ne s'approchera pas de Chase, il est chez Cindy, tu te souviens ? » Fit Giulia en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

« Jayden arrête ! Ce n'est pas en réagissant comme ça que tu vas l'aider ! » Tenta Hermann pour calmer Jayden.

« Tu veux que je réagisse comment ?! Ce connard débarque ici et on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! »

« Voilà ce que l'on va faire, je vais la ramener, je suppose que toute votre caserne est au courant de sa situation contraire à moi, alors prévenez-les, et je suggère que l'un de vous aille lui parler » Décida Connor.

« Je passerai plus tard » Fit Severide.

« Je viens avec vous, pas question que je la laisse seule ce soir » Fit fermement Jayden.

« Je vais chercher Chase et je le ramène sain et sauf » Décida ensuite Hermann en partant vers sa voiture.

« Giulia vous avez tout ? » Demanda Connor.

« Oui »

« Alors on y va ! »

Severide retourna dans la salle et retrouva sa place en gardant un oeil sur James qui faisait désormais du charme aux femmes qui l'entouraient. Boden le regarda avec un air inquiet.

« C'est l'ex-mari d'Avery »

De leurs côtés, Connor conduisit rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement d'Avery. Jayden entra dans le sien quelques minutes pour prendre quelques affaires pour la nuit et retourna chez Avery. En entrant, Giulia partait à l'étage avec Avery pour qu'elle se change et Connor faisait les cents pas :

« On m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Avery était une femme battue »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ce salopard de James et elle étaient mariés et du jour au lendemain il s'est mit à la battre, à la traiter comme un objet, comme une moins que rien. Il est même allé jusqu'à la récupérer en Afrique alors qu'elle y était avec médecin sans frontières. Une fois il l'a presque battue à mort, elle a réussi à divorcer puis elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Chase. Elle a décidé de garder le bébé, puis 6 mois après sa naissance elle a débarqué à Chicago. C'était la version courte »

« Je … je ne sais même pas quoi dire… »

« Je suppose que tu vas vouloir rester ? »

« Je veux m'assurer qu'elle aille bien »

« Okay, je te prépare le canapé, tu pourras accueillir Chris quand il arrivera avec Chase ? »

« Oui pas de soucis »

Jayden vit qu'Hermès tournait en rond, inquiet. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Jayden l'attrapa et le monta avant de le déposer sur le lit d'Avery. Il croisa Giulia qui lui fit un simple sourire triste :

« Ele se change »

« Chris ne devrait pas tarder avec Chase »

« D'accord, je vais aller me changer aussi »

Jayden trouva l'oreiller et la couverture de plus, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, Avery sortir de la salle de bain, habillé d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un vieux tee-shirt, les cheveux mouillés, les yeux rougies et toute tremblante. Sans un mot elle s'installa dans son lit, roulé en boule avec Hermès qui se cala contre elle.

« Je vais dormir ici cette nuit, Rhodes aussi je lui installe le canapé »

N'obtenant aucune réponse il soupira et vit revenir Giulia qui était toute essoufflée, elle s'installa à côté d'Avery sans un mot. Jayden descendit et vit que Rhodes était avec Chris et Severide. Rhodes récupéra l'oreiller et le couverture et s'installa sans un mot.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Severide.

« Elle est morte de trouille »

« On devrait peut-être prévenir les flics ? » Proposa Hermann.

« Pour leur dire quoi ? Que l'ex-mari violent de ma soeur est revenu en ville ? »

« On pourrait prévenir Halstead, il a l'air de bien l'aimer » Suggéra alors Severide, qui mit ses sentiments de côté.

« Je vais l'appeler » Décida Jayden en prenant Chase des bras d'Hermann.

« il a été changé et est prêt pour la nuit »

« Génial, merci mec, je suis content que vous soyez là pour elle » Remercia Jayden.

« On va vous laisser, on repasse dans la matinée d'accord ? »

« Pas de soucis »

Jayden monta à nouveau l'escalier après avoir noté que Connor s'était installé sur le canapé et regardait le plafond :

« Faut pas que tu le prennes pour toi » Fit alors Jayden.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Connor.

« De James. Si elle n'en parle pas c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête, elle préfère oublier et se focaliser sur l'avenir. Elle te fait confiance ça se voit, mais même à moi elle ne dit pas tout »

« D'accord … On peut faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'approcher ? »

« Je vais appeler Halstead, il pourra peut-être nous aider »

« Je crois avoir entendu son frère dire qu'il était de nuit »

« Génial, essaie de dormir, on a eu une grosse soirée »

Une fois à l'étage, il déposa Chase dans les bras d'Avery qui s'empara de son fils comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Il fit signe à Giulia de rester là encore quelques minutes le temps qu'il se change. Il récupéra ses affaires et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il troqua son costume pour un simple pantalon de jogging et se saisit alors de son portable pour composer le numéro du commissariat. Il demanda alors le lieutenant Halstead qu'on accepta de lui passer :

« Lieutenant Halstead ? »

« Vous êtes ? »

« Jayden Hamilton, je suis le frère d'Avery, je travaille à la caserne 51 »

« Je vois qui vous êtes. Quelque chose ne va pas ?! Avery a un problème ? » S'inquiéta Jay.

« On peut dire ça. Pour faire court, son ex-mari qui l'a battait et qui n'a pas reconnu son fils à débarquer, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le tenir éloigner ? »

« Son nom ? »

« James Wellington, il est chirurgien cardiothoracique »

« Avait-elle demandé une mesure d'éloignement ? »

« Non, il est parti en Argentine quelques jours après l'avoir envoyé à l'hôpital, à moitié morte et avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'elle était enceinte »

« Je vois … malheureusement je ne peux pas faire grand chose, car il n'y a eu aucuns faits »

« Donc on ne peut rien faire ?! On doit juste attendre que ça nous tombe dessus ?! »

« Elle a prit ses dispositions au niveau légal non ? »

« Oui »

« Alors, ce que vous pouvez faire c'est m'envoyer une copie des papiers, je construirai un dossier au cas où et je peux garder un oeil sur lui le temps qu'il reste à Chicago »

« Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas interdit, disons juste que ça me tient à coeur, j'aime beaucoup Avery et si je peux l'aider à se débarrasser de ce salopard je le ferais, j'en parlerais à Voight, je pense pas qu'il sera contre »

« Très bien, je vous apporterai des copies demain »

« Je vous tiendrai au courant, je mènerai ma petite enquête »

« Merci » Fit Jayden avant de raccrocher.

Jay se brossa les dents puis prit deux secondes pour respirer devant le miroir. Il se recomposa une attitude sereine et rejoignit sa soeur. Il vit qu'elle était toujours éveillée. Giulia partit alors. Il s'installa à côté de sa soeur sous la couette, elle vint directement se blottir contre lui, laissant Chase dormir entre eux deux, de manière à lui laisser de l'espace pour qu'il n'y est aucun problème.

Au petit matin, Jayden regardait le plafond, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir à cause de toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient. Avec un dernier regard il se leva, récupéra Hermès et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il trouva les papiers dont Jay aurait besoin et utilisa l'imprimante d'Avery pour faire des croisa Connor qui devait partir pour une urgence à l'Hôpital. Au moment où Connor partait, Severide arrivait :

« ça te dérangerait de faire le petit-dej ? Faut que je sorte Hermès » Demanda Jayden en enfilant un sweet et des converses.

« Pas de soucis, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle dort, Chase est avec elle. Ah, salut Giulia »

« Salut Jayden, Severide »

« Au fait Giulia, si tu veux prendre ta journée n'hésite pas, je suis certain qu'Hermann t'accueillera à bras ouverts »

« Non, je veux rester là, c'est ici que je dois être ! Avery est comme une grande-soeur pour moi, je ne veux pas l'abandonner à la première difficulté »

« T'es adorable » Sourit Jayden avant de sortir avec Hermès, les papiers à la main.

Après cette journée, Jayden était en contact avec Jay, il le tenait au courant des moindres faits et gestes de l'ex-mari. Jayden avait presque emménager avec sa soeur pour la rassurer, bien que le système de sécurité fut déjà un bon point de départ. Halstead avec l'aide de Voight découvrit que James avait rencontré un avocat sur les droits parentaux, qu'il avait prévu de venir à Chicago depuis plusieurs semaines. Il logeait actuellement dans l'hôtel le plus hors de prix de la ville, passant ses journées à faire du charme et à tenter de contacter l'hôpital dans lequel se trouvait Avery pour avoir un poste. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Avery, Connor avait prévenu la directrice des urgences qui l'avait rassuré, disant qu'elle n'embaucherait jamais un homme pareil tant qu'elle serait ici.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus que tendus et bien qu'elle sache que son ex était ici, Avery décida de relever la tête et de se remettre à vivre. Giulia veillait sur Chase chez les Hermann. Toute la caserne veillait sur elle, chacun à tour de rôle. Un jour, alors qu'elle était de garde, Avery tomba sur Casey:

« Casey ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout va bien ? Si c'est encore parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je t'assure que ça va et qu'il n'a pas essayé de me contacter ! » Fit Avery en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça. Et ne cherche pas, je vais bien, mais Herrmann non »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Où est-il ? »

« Le docteur Rhodes est avec lui »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« Il s'est fait poignardé dans le bar »

« Pardon ?! Par qui ?! »

« Un ami du frère à Cruz, il voulait se sortir d'un gang »

« Je vois, retourne travailler je te tiens au courant, je te le promets ! »

« Il faut que je reste là ! »

« Casey je te dis de t'en aller, ici tu ne vas servir à rien, et ce n'est pas en attendant ici que ça va changer quoique se soit ! Allé ! Va-t-en ! »

« Tu me tiens au courant du moindre changement ?! »

« Promis »

Avery partit rejoindre Rhodes dès que Casey fut hors de son champ de vision. Elle le trouva :

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Avec joie ! »

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour Hermann »

« Et pour l'autre ? »

« Aucun signe de vie, ce qui est très bien »

Après un long moment, ils décidèrent de l'emmener en chirurgie où ils réussirent à le stabiliser sans pour autant réussir à stopper le saignement au niveau du foie. Elle retourna dans la chambre après avoir prit quelques minutes pour se calmer, ses pensées allant à toute allure. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sentit deux bras l'encercler :

« Il va s'en sortir ! »

« Severide ?! » S'étonna Avery en s'écartant un peu.

« il va s'en sortir, il est fort tu vas voir »

« Il a intérêt sinon je le tue moi-même »

« Est-c…. » Commença Severide avant de se faire couper par Brett.

« Docteur hamilton vous pourriez venir s'il-vous-plait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est pour ausculter Cruz »

« Il ne s'est pas lui aussi fait poignarder ?! » S'exclama Avery, toujours dans les bras de Severide.

« Il a respiré de la fumée et n'arrête pas de tousser »Expliqua Brett.

« Très bien j'y vais » Fit Avery en s'éloignant.

« Avery ? Il faudra que je te parle »

« Pas de soucis Severide ! Et félicitions pour avoir récupéré ton grade ! »

Avery entendit vaguement Brett parler mais ne put rien entendre. Elle tomba en revanche sur le docteur Manning dans l'ascenseur :

« Vous allez vous occuper du pompier ? »

« Comment vous avez deviné ? » Rit Avery.

« Ils vous réclames toujours, à croire que vous êtes leur médecin attitré » Sourit Nathalie.

« Que puis-je dire, ils sont sous le charme » Plaisanta faiblement Avery en sortant.

Elle trouva Cruz aux admissions, voulant partir :

« Cruz tu te rassoies ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Je vais bien ! »

« C'est à moi de le décider, maintenant assis ! » Avery écouta le bruit de sa respiration avant de lui donner un masque à Oxygène « Tu le gardes jusqu'à ce que je te dise de l'enlever »

« Docteur Hamilton ! Madame Conroy est revenue en salle trois » Annonça Maggie.

« Encore ?! Mais ça fait trois fois cette semaine, vous pourriez me trouver Charles ? »

« Oui bien sûr, et vous avez encore un patient qui veut que vous l'examiniez, il refuse que se soit quelqu'un d'autre, il doit être amoureux ! »

« Ce doit être ça, vous pourriez me tenir au courant de l'état d'Herrmann ? »

« Le pompier blessé à l'arme blanche ? »

« Oui »

« Bien sûr »

Avery entra dans la salle trois où se trouvait Madame Conroy, une femme de 78 ans :

« Madame Conroy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh ma petite chérie ! Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai mal à ma hanche »

« le même genre de douleur que pour votre coude ? »

« Oui,oh et je vous ai fait des gâteaux pour vous et votre fils ! »

« Il ne fallait pas ! »

« J'y tenais ! Vous vous êtes si bien occupé de moi, je vous ai marqué la recette, je la tenais de mon arrière grand-mère ! »

« J'en prendrais grand soin ! Qui vous a amené ici ? »

« Mon petit-fils Adam, il vous plairait beaucoup, c'est un très beau jeune homme ! »

« Oh croyez-moi madame Conroy j'ai déjà assez de monde comme ça dans ma vie ! Bien que je ne doute pas du physique de votre petit-fils » Sourit Avery en examinant la hanche de la vieille dame « Je ne vois rien d'anormal mais dans le doute on va vous faire une petite radio d'accord ? »

« Vous serez là »

« Je risque malheureusement d'être occupée …pardonnez-moi un moment »

Avery aperçut Charles à l'extérieur de la pièce et le rejoignit :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« C'est madame Conroy, cela fait trois fois qu'elle vient cette semaine pour des douleurs fantômes »

« Vous pensez à quoi exactement ? »

« Qu'elle s'invente une douleur afin d'avoir un prétexte pour venir ici »

« Elle pourrait se sentir seule » Réfléchit le docteur Charles.

« Venez, Madame Conroy, je vous présente le Docteur Charles, il est très doué et comme je dois m'absenter moment je me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter »

« Oh merci ma petite chérie ! Vous prenez toujours énormément soin de moi ! »

« C'est mon travail, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher pour une radio, en attendant je vous laisse faire connaissance avec le Docteur Charles »

« Je vous tiendrais au courant »

« On doit me dire beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui … tient quand on parle du loup, oui Giulia ? Il y a un soucis ? »

« Non je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais en ville avec Chase et les enfants de Cindy et Chris, tu pourras les prévenir ? »

Giulia … »

« Je sais mais je ne crains rien, Chase non plus. James n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemble son fils »

« Giulia s'il-te-plait, ne va pas en ville toute seule, si tu veux prend un taxi pour rentrer ou pour me rejoindre ici mais ne vas pas en ville »

« Je… je vais rester chez Chris et Cindy, l'un des pompiers doit venir me donner un coup de main »

« D'accord, tiens moi au courant »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ce fut la panique. L'état d'Hermann ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration bien au contraire, puis, il se stabilisa et fut définitivement sorti d'affaire. Avery qui connaissait la situation modeste d'Hermann régla ses frais hospitaliers, bien que Cindy lui rappela plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire, que c'était beaucoup trop. Un soir, Avery croisa Jay de loin et lui fit un signe de la main avant de sortir prendre une pause. Elle s'installa sur un banc, le jour commençait à décliner. Soudain, une voix lui glaça le sang :

« tu t'es construit une jolie petite vie ici Avery, il y a beaucoup d'hommes autour de toi »

Avery se leva d'un bond, faisant face au nouveau venu :

« James. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

« J'ai appris que j'avais un fils »

« Tu savais que j'étais enceinte, mais tu es parti, tu n'es pas revenu, je l'ai gardé, je l'ai élevé ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas ton fils »

« Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre grâce à tous les avocats que j'ai rencontré. Les uns après les autres, ils me disaient la même chose. Qu'étant parti et que ne l'ayant pas reconnu dans la durée légale je n'avais aucun droit sur lui. Apparement tu as même joué la carte de la femme battue »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est ce que j'étais ! Les cicatrices que j'ai ici et là le prouve. Tu veux que je te montre celle dut à la bouteille de whisky ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ils m'ont dis que je n'avais aucuns droits sur MON fils ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi ! » Cracha James.

James l'attrapa par le bras violemment, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne et la poussa contre le mur de l'hôpital. Il la plaqua en appuyant sa main contre sa gorge, lui laissant seulement assez d'air pour ne pas s'évanouir :

« Toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu m'appartiens, ce « divorce » ne veut rien dire. Tu as brisé notre famille Avery. C'est à cause de toi que nous en sommes là, si tu étais restée une gentille petite femme au foyer sans histoire qui obéissait à son mari, se laissant toucher à chaque fois qu'il le désirait nous n'en serions pas là. Alors voilà comment ça va se passer, tu vas aller voir tes avocats pour faire rétablir mes droits, ensuite tu vas me présenter à mon fils et je vais le ramener à Londres. Ses grands-parents ont hâte de le revoir, ton départ leur a déchiré le coeur, Ellen et Colin, mes chers beaux-parents ont déjà prévus la chambre qu'il aura … »

« Et moi j'ai déjà prévu la couleur de ta cellule, alors maintenant tu l'as lâche et tu recules, les mains en évidence pour que je puisse les voir » Fit soudainement la voix d'Erin.

« Bien ma belle, tout ce que tu veux » Sourit James en obéissant « J'aime les femmes de caractères, j'en avais une comme toi comme maitresse, je préfère épouser celles qui obéissent »

« Si votre opinion avait de la valeur ça se saurait. Avery je m'occupe de lui, va t'occuper de ton cou »

Avery hocha la tête et entra en courant dans l'hôpital. Elle passa devant la chambre d'Hermann qui était avec Jayden, Cindy, Matt et Kelly, ils la virent passer, mais notèrent surtout les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Jayden aperçut alors Erin qui entrait avec un James menotté. Matt et Kelly tentèrent de l'en empêcher mais sans succès, Jayden approcha James et le frappa de toutes ses forces, le faisant s'écraser contre le mur. Connor et Will arrivèrent à le séparer de James, et avec l'autorisation de Jay et Erin, l'emmenèrent dans une autre salle pour qu'il se calme. Kelly tenta alors de trouver Avery et entendit des pleurs venant d'un placard à fourniture.

Lorsqu'il entra, il la vit recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et tenta de lui prendre gentiment la main, mais elle la retira en hurlant :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Les cris alertèrent le docteur Charles qui arriva au pas de course :

« Sortez » Ordonna-t-il au pompier.

« je ne la laisse pas là ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, pas tout de suite en tout cas, retourner auprès de son frère,je m'occupe d'elle »

A contre-coeur, Kelly obéit et partit. Le docteur Charles observa Avery qui se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant et en tremblant :

« Docteur Hamilton ? » Tenta une première fois Charles « Avery ? Vous pouvez me regarder ? »

Avery leva craintivement les yeux vers lui, apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

« Vous me connaissez n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que je ne vous ferai jamais de mal, vous pensez pouvoir me faire confiance ? »

Avery se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je peux vous prendre les mains ? »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête.

« Très bien, on peut parler ? Oui ? Formidable. C'est James qui vous a fait ça ? Je vois, il a été emmené par la police et votre frère l'a frappé, je crois qu'il lui a bien abimé la pommette. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes cachée ici ? »

« Je … quand …. quand je vivais à Londres, j'avais … j'avais un placard que l'on utilisait pas. James le détestait, il … le trouvait inutile, et laid. Moi je l'aimais bien, il était en bois, un peu chaleureux … pour l'atteindre depuis l'entrée, il fallait que je cours jusqu'au couloir à droite, et il était juste en face » Raconta-t-elle, la voix cassée.

« Vous avez fait le même chemin aujourd'hui aussi ? C'était l'endroit où vous vous sentiez en sécurité ? »

« Oui, parce que quand James déteste quelque chose il n'y touche pas, il n'a jamais touché à ce placard sauf une fois »

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il c'est passé cette fois là ? »

« Il était … il était ivre, il m'avait blessé avec la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait brisé. J'avais réussi à lui échapper, mais il est venu me récupérer et m'a tiré par les cheveux et … »

« Je vois, vous avait-il déjà fait mal au cou comme aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui … prêt de la carotide »

« Vous pouvez dire ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

« Je prenais une pause, quand il est apparut derrière moi. Il m'a dit des choses horribles, il m'a dit qu'il voulait récupérer Chase, qu'il voulait le ramener en Angleterre une fois que j'aurais signé les papiers pour ses droits parentaux. Il m'a menacé, dit des choses horribles et il m'a fait mal »

« D'accord, c'est très bien. Il va falloir que l'on vous sorte d'ici pour que l'on vous soigne, vous pensez en être capable ? Non … Et si je vous aide ? »

Le Docteur Charles se releva et lui tendit la main gentiment, laissant à Avery le choix de la prendre ou non. Avery la prit et se releva péniblement. Il remarqua des hématomes au niveau du cou, expliquant la voix cassée de la jeune femme, mais il vit aussi des marques sur les poignets. Il l'a guida dans un chambre :

« Je vais envoyer le docteur Rhodes pour qu'il s'occupe de vous ? ça vous va ? »

« Oui »

« Alors je reviens »

« Je … je ne veux pas voir Jayden, je sais comment il peut réagir et … »

« Vous n'êtes pas prête à le voir et à l'entendre parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, je comprends »

Le docteur Charles sortit, il retourna à l'accueil et vit Voight, Sharon Goodwin, Casey, Severide, Jayden, Cindy et même Hermann qui l'attendait. Il envoya Rhodes la voir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda le sergent Voight.

« Elle est sous le choc, je ne vous conseille pas Monsieur Avery d'aller la voir, elle ne doit pas se sentir oppressée. Il vous faudra mon témoignage et mon avis de psychologue ? »

« Oui, je vais monter un dossier contre lui, m'assurer qu'il ne puisse plus l'approcher, voir plus » Fit Voight avant de partir « Vous allez cependant devoir la préparer à témoigner des agressions qu'elle a subit par son ex-mari »

« Je le ferai, mais pas tout de suite »

« Comment peut-on l'aider ?! » Demanda Hermann.

« Elle a besoin de respirer et d'être entouré. Donc peu de monde en même temps autour d'elle, vous n'amenez pas le sujet si elle ne l'aborde pas la première. Amener son fils et Giulia pourrait être une bonne idée. Elle ne doit pas rester toute seule à son appartement, il lui faut une figure masculine de confiance auprès d'elle, quelqu'un qu'elle n'ai jamais vu commettre d'actes violents »

« Donc pas moi … » fit faiblement Jayden.

« Vous devez la laissez revenir vers vous, elle déteste la violence »

« Je resterai avec elle » Fit Severide.

« Quels vont être les … effets secondaires ? » Demanda alors Hermann.

« Elle va vouloir se replier sur elle-même, ça ne doit pas arriver. Elle va surement travailler encore plus, cependant comme elle ne va pas être en état pour plusieurs semaines, elle va trouver une occupation, bien évidemment elle devra avoir des cessions avec moi avant que je ne l'autorise à retourner travailler »

« Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires, je vais aussi faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'approcher de cet hôpital »

« Je vais aller au commissariat je serai peut-être plus utile qu'ici » Fit Jayden en partant.

« Je vais aller chercher Chase et Giulia, je préviendrais Mouch » Déclara Matt en partant.

« Je veux la voir » Réclama Hermann « Elle a confiance en moi »

« Bien, les semaines qui vont venir vont être quelques peu difficiles … j'espère que vous êtes prêts » Soupira Charles.


	4. Chapter 4

« Avery ? Le lieutenant Voight, Halstead et ton avocat Maitre Jones sont ici » Annonça Giulia.

« hum hum » Fit simplement Avery en ne levant pas les yeux du plat qu'elle préparait.

Giulia soupira, cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Avery tentait de se couper de tout, elle ne donnait plus aucunes nouvelles, à personne, si il n'y avait pas eu Giulia tout le monde serait entré en force dans l'appartement.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Jay.

« Toujours pareil »

« Je n'ai pas pu la préparer pour demain, cela va être difficile ... »

« Docteur ? C'est le lieutenant Voight comment vous sentez-vous ? »

A ce moment, alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir piégée avec autant de monde autour d'elle, Chase se mit à pleurer et elle en profita pour fuir, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de la faire parler.

Mercredi - Palais de justice :

« Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ? » Demanda le juge.

« Je le jure » Fit stoïquement Avery.

Avery s'installa et regarda les personnes présentes en évitant soigneusement son ex-mari. Elle regardait sans regarder. Elle entendait les questions mais n'y répondait pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'avocate de James pose la question qui servit de déclencheur :

« Etes vous sure d'avoir été vraiment battue ? »

Avery leva lentement les yeux vers elle, elle se leva lentement et enleva sa veste et remonta ses manches mettant en avant grâce à la lumière , les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur les avants-bras :

« A notre premier noël, je lui avais offert un livre qu'il adorait, j'étais certaine à ce moment là d'avoir visé juste. Cependant, quand il ouvrit son cadeau, le sourire que j'attendais n'arriva jamais. Il se leva sans un mot avant de prendre mon poignet et de me faire lever brutalement, cette nuit là il me força à avoir des rapports, non-consenti avec lui. Si vous regardez mon dossier, il me semble que c'est là que mon épaule droite à été démise pour la première fois »

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas répondu aux questions précédentes ? » Demanda la juge.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu ? D'après vous ? Je sens sa présence, j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, je pense toujours au moment où je devrais lui faire face, je me demande comment je réagirais, ce que je ferais, si j'oserais enfin me rebeller ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du pouvoir qu'un oppresseur à sur sa victime ? »

« Et qu'elle a été la réponse ? Allez-vous vous rebeller ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai un fils, que j'ai un frère, un père de substitution, une soeur, pas de sang mais de coeur, des personnes qui sont comme une famille pour moi. Je n'ai pas répondu car je savais pertinemment que vous alliez vouloir jouer avec les mots. Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas prévenu de ma grossesse ? Je l'ai prévenu mais il est partit en Argentine et tant mieux, je ne voulais pas d'un ... « homme » comme lui, comme figure paternelle pour mon fils, je préfère que mon fils suive l'exemple de mon frère qui se bat tous les jours pour sauver des gens en risquant sa vie et qui n'a jamais blessé personne sauf « l'homme » qui prenait plaisir à me violer, à me battre pour soulager son stresse, qui me donnait des coups de ceinture, qui me brisait les côtes, qui m'empêchait de respirer pour avoir l'impression d'être sur-puissant ... Est-ce que j'aurais toujours peur de lui ? Oui. Est-ce que je veux m'arrêter de vivre à cause de lui ? Non. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je côtoie des gens biens, que j'éduque mon fils avec justesse, que je l'aime de tout mon coeur, que je suis tutrice d'une jeune italienne incroyable, que j'ai un travail dans lequel je m'épanouie et que j'aide des gens au quotidien. Est-ce que je suis allé voir des associations pour m'aider ? Non, je préférais aller directement voir d'autres femmes battues. Il n'y a pas de preuves de ce qu'il m'a fait ? Vous êtes pitoyables, sur chaque radio on peut voir mes anciennes blessures, je me suis faites tatouer sur certaines cicatrices car je ne les supporte plus. »

« Pensez-vous que vous pourrez retrouver une certaine relation avec lui ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un monstre, qui a dit vouloir m'arracher mon fils et le ramener en Angleterre, que j'aurais dut accepter de me laisser toucher par lui selon son bon vouloir. Je ne suis pas un objet, je suis une personne. Un être humain. L'être humain ressent et subit, j'ai subit pendant la plupart de ma vie, j'ai ressenti la honte, la douleur, la peine, l'isolement et le dégout de soi. Maintenant je ressens du bonheur, de l'apaisement, je suis épanouie, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne »

« Pensez-vous vraiment à être plus apte à élever un enfant que lui ? »

« Dès l'annonce de ma grossesse, il a refusé de s'impliquer, de le reconnaitre. Alors oui »

« Pourtant vous travaillez »

« Je ne suis pas la seule mère célibataire dans le monde ... »

« Vous avez des horaires ... »

« Fixes ! » Coupa Avery « Des horaires fixes, je parle depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant au Docteur Charles, sa principale inquiétude était que je n'arrive pas à parler face à ... James »

« Je n'ai plus rien à dire » Fit l'avocate de la défense.

« Tu ne peux pas m'enlever mon fils ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse et une manipulatrice ! Comme toutes les femmes ! » Hurla James.

« Silence ! » Ordonna le juge.

« J'avais oublié son sexisme et sa misogynie » Ajouta Avery.

« Très bien, nous allons prendre une pause » Décida le juge avant de sortir.

On ramena James du côté des accusés et, Avery sortit en compagnie de son avocat et de Giulia. En sortant, elle vit que de nombreux membres de la caserne étaient présents, ainsi que de la police et certain de ses collègues. Le frère d'Avery resta en retrait, il tremblait, il pleurait, il était fou furieux. Avery inspira profondément puis expira lentement, avant de s'avancer vers son frère qui n'osait pas bouger, le docteur Charles lui avait conseillé d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Avery se posta devant lui, et les mains tremblantes lui essuya ses larmes. Le frère et la soeur se regardaient, qui briserait le silence ? Personne, Avery s'effondra contre lui, pleurant. Jayden était dans le même état.

Le docteur Charles regardait l'échange avec un regard soulagé, un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Les personnes observaient ce moment d'intimé avec un sourire rassuré. L'avocat qui s'était absenté, revint pour prévenir que c'était maintenant au tour de James de passer à la barre.

Avery se détacha de son frère, ré-ajusta sa veste noire, vérifia que sa chemise blanche lâche en soie était rentrée correctement dans son pantalon, elle observa rapidement ses boots, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de marques, elle détestait ça, puis regarda sa montre avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle.

Elle retrouva sa place à côté de son avocat, et, sentant le regard de son ex-mari sur elle, elle se contenta de fixer le mur droit devant elle et de penser à son fils.

« Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ? » Demanda le juge.

« Je le jure » Fit James.

« Très bien, maître, allez-y »

L'avocate de James se leva, et avec un sourire en coin, commença à le questionner :

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous le docteur Hamilton ? »

« Depuis notre première année de médecine à Londres »

« Vous souvenez-vous de votre première rencontre ? »

« Oui, nous étions en cours, notre professeur nous faisait débattre le cas d'un patient et alors que j'exposais le traitement que je préconisais, il y eut un grand silence jusqu'à ce qu'Avery ne démonte ma réflexion point par point, contredisant tout ce que j'avais dit »

« Qu'elle a été votre réaction ? »

« Objection ! » Intervint l'avocat d'Avery.

« Quel motif ? »

« Quel est le rapport ?! »

« Cela fait parti de mon raisonnement » Argumenta l'avocate de James.

« Très bien mais faites vite » Rappela le juge.

« Légèrement humilié mais aussi également intrigué » Répondit finalement James.

« Pourquoi intrigué ? »

« C'est son calme pendant le débat qui m'a intrigué. Avery a cette capacité à garder son calme en toute circonstance, elle ne pleure que très rarement et garde souvent ses sentiments pour elle-même »

« Est-ce que cela vous frustrait ? »

« Extrêmement ! Surtout lorsque l'on a commencé à se fréquenter, je voulais qu'elle se confie, qu'elle me fasse confiance ! »

« Vous avez toujours eu l'impression qu'elle ne vous faisait pas confiance ? »

« Oui »

« Je vois, quand avez-vous commencés à vous fréquenter ? »

« Vers la moitié de notre deuxième année, elle m'aidait pour certains cours car elle était la première de notre promo »

« Vous sentiez-vous inférieur ? »

« Parfois mais je l'aimais ... je l'aime tellement, je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, je n'avais qu'une hâte que nos études soient terminées pour que je puisse l'épouser et que l'on fonde une famille »

« Mais ? »

« Mais elle est carriériste, une fois sa spécialisation terminée elle en a commencé une deuxième, d'après elle nous avions du temps devant nous. Cela m'agaçait »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes allé en Argentine ? »

« Oui, je me disais qu'en passant un peu de temps éloigné l'un de l'autre, on pourrait faire le point et finir par se reconnecter »

« Donc vous avez toujours voulu être père ? »

« Oui »

« Vous sentez-vous capable d'élever un enfant ? »

« Tout à fait, j'aime mon fils, il est ma chaire et mon sang »

« Je n'ai plus de questions » Annonça l'avocate de la défense avant de laisser la place à l'avocat d'Avery.

« Docteur, vous dites qu'elle est carriériste, mais vous aussi non ? Vous avez également choisi une seconde spécialisation ? Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas vous sentir inférieur ? »

« Non ! Je l'ai fait par passion ! »

« Donc, dans votre cas c'était normal, mais pas pour votre ex-femme ? »

« Je n'ai pas la capacité de porter des enfants ! »

« Comment a-t-elle acceptée votre décision ? »

« Elle m'a soutenue »

« Ce que vous n'avez pas fait pour elle, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je voulais des enfants ! »

« Vraiment ?! Donc, votre ex-femme, une chirurgienne de talent, au taux de mortalité nettement inférieur au votre et dont les capacités ont été reconnues par de nombreux prix et articles, auraient dus tout laissé tomber pour accéder à votre requête ! »

« J'étais le chef de famille ! C'était à moi de prendre les décisions ! » S'énerva James, les mains tremblantes.

« Comment se résolvait vos conflits ? Comment se déroulaient vos conflits ? »

« J'essayais toujours d'aller dans son sens mais elle ne me rendait jamais la pareille, elle ne m'écoutait jamais ! »

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce rapport médical ? M'en donner les possibles causes ? »

James regarda le dossier rapidement :

« Les radios montrent clairement des preuves de maltraitance répétées, le patient a dut être frappé d'une telle force que cela a ... » Commença James avant de s'interrompre.

« Un problème docteur ? Veuillez poursuivre »

« Je ne peux pas tout définir sans voir la victime »

« La victime est votre ex-femme, ce rapport date du lendemain du Noël qu'elle a évoquée un peu plus tôt »

« Objection ! C'était un piège ! » S'insurgea l'avocate.

« Poursuivez » Demanda le juge sans prendre l'objection en considération.

« Avez-vous battu votre femme ? Je vous rappel que vous êtes sous serment »

« Oui »

« Souvent ? »

« Quand cela était nécéssaire »

« Nécéssaire ? »

« Elle ne m'écoutait pas et avait besoin d'être ré-éduquée »

« Donc pour vous l'éducation passe par la violence ? »

« Cela dépend du comportement et des circonstances » S'énerva de plus en plus James tandis que son avocate baissait la tête, c'était couru d'avance.

« Votre ex-femme vous a prévenu de sa grossesse, mais vous n'êtes pas revenu, vous l'a battiez et vous pensez être apte à vous occuper de votre fils ? Comment peut-on être sûr que vous ne le battrez pas ? »

« Car il sera à mon image ! Correctement éduqué, avec l'aide de ses grands-parents maternels qui ont été privés de lui ! »

« Quel est la date de naissance de votre « fils » ? »

« Je ... je ne sais pas »

« Connaissez vous son deuxième prénom ? »

« Non »

« Je n'ai plus de questions »

« Attendez ! Attendez ! »

Plus tard-

Avery entra dans le bar et fut acclamée par toutes les personnes présentes :

« J'ai l'intention de prendre une cuite » Prévint Avery.

« Je serai ton capitaine de soirée » Fit Jay.

« Moi je dis, ce salopard aurait mérité bien pire ! » Fit Hermann.

« Je suis d'accord » Confirma Severide.

« Interdiction de revenir aux USA, de voir son fils et Avery, d'entrer en contact avec son fils, c'est déjà pas mal je trouve » Commenta Mouche

Il n'a pas tord » Sourit gentiment Avery.

« Tequila ou vodka ? » Demanda Hermann.

« C'est la maison qui offre ta cuite » rit Gaby.

« Les deux alors » Décida Avery.

Avery passa la soirée avec son frère, Casey, Severide, Jay et deux de ses collègues : le docteur Charles et le docteur Rhodes.

« Allé les enfants, souriez ! Faut immortaliser ce jour ! » Décida Hermann avant de prendre une photo du groupe.

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent en douceur, Avery avait signé un contrat avec la caserne pour être leur médecin attitré, elle s'était rendue sur plusieurs lieux d'accidents. Jayden et elle avaient retrouvé un équilibre. Elle continuait a prendre ses repas avec Connor, qui chérissait ce temps passé ensemble, elle assistait aux évènements policiers pour faire plaisir à Jay, Severide et elle se retrouvaient tous les deux jours au bar d'Hermann, pas forcément pour boire, parfois simplement pour parler.

« Docteur Charles » Salua Avery « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr Avery ! Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, vous m'aviez dis de vous tenir au courant quand j'étais heureuse et en paix non ? »

« C'est exact »

« Et bien, aujourd'hui c'est le cas »

« Vraiment ? Racontez-moi »

« J'ai passé une heure avec mon fils ce matin avant de venir, pris le petit-déjeuner avec Giulia, j'ai déjeuner avec Connor, sauvé la vie d'une adolescente, Jayden ne s'est pas blessé aujourd'hui, Hermann a été adorable, j'ai eu un message de Jay et je retrouve Severide ce soir pour diner, je le lui avais promis »

« Vous vous sentez prête ? »

« Ce n'est pas en retardant l'échéance de me lancer dans le grand bain que tout s'arrangera »

« Assez bon raisonnement, vous êtes nerveuse ? »

« Non ... paniquée serait plus juste »

« je comprends »

En plein milieu de la journée, elle s'occupa d'un blessé par balles, surement un règlement de compte entre dealers. Elle le stabilisa, donna la quantité de morphine à lui donner à April puis sorti faire le compte rendu, bien évidement, elle tomba sur Jay :

« Le blessé par balle ? »

« Exactement » Sourit le lieutenant.

« Viens » Soupira Avery en le guidant jusqu'à une salle de réunion.

Ils s'installèrent :

« Tu as réussi à savoir de qui il s'agissait ? » Demanda Jay.

« Oui, apparement il s'appellerait Derek Depps, alias big D »

« Tu vas m'attraper tous mes dealers si tu continues » Plaisanta Jay en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

je suis multifonctions » Plaisanta Avery « Il est stabilisé et devrait sortir d'ici une à deux semaines en fonction de sa vitesse de rétablissement, oh et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! »

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça a la forme d'une balle ? »

« Mais comment as-tu deviné ? » Rit Avery, imitée par Jay.

Avery lui donna la balle qui avait été placée dans un sachet plastique destiné aux preuves.

« Depuis que tu as commencé à t'occuper de tous nos criminels et petites frappes, on a réussi a avoir toutes les balles, entières et totalement reconnaissable et analysables, d'ailleurs nos scientifiques te remercient »

« Je n'accepte les remerciements que sous formes de gateaux ou de bonbons »

« tu as une pause là ? » Demanda Jay.

« ça dépend de ce que tu as en tête »

« Toi, moi et le starbucks en bas de la rue ? C'est moi qui offre »

« Mais comment refuser ? » Sourit Avery.

Jay donna la balle à un autre officier, tandis que Avery signifiait qu'elle prenait sa pause après avoir récupéré son manteau. Sous le regard jaloux de Connor, Avery sortit avec Jay lui ouvrant toutes les portes, quand ce dernier lui mis la main dans le dos, Will leur tomba dessus :

« Oh pitié prenez-vous une chambre ! » Plaisanta Will avec un grand sourire.

« Sois pas jaloux » Railla Jay.

« Moi je la vois tous les jours » Répliqua Will juste pour taquiner son frère.

« Oui mais toi, tu n'as aucune chance » Rembarra Jay avec un sourire victorieux.

« Il est trop intéressé par Nathalie de toute façon » Intervint Avery, en voyant le regard ébahi et outré de Will, elle ajouta « Lit numéro trois, crise d'héméroides »

« Vous me revaudrez ça ! » Prévint Will avec une grimace de dégout.

« On verra » Fit Jay.

Jay et Avery discutèrent tout le long du trajet :

« Jolies converses » Remarqua Jay.

« Cadeaux de Hermann, je crois que se sont ses enfants qui les ont choisis » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Au moins c'est coloré »

« Oh que oui ! »

« Puis je prendre votre commande ? » Demanda une employée.

« Je vrais un café noir avec un sucre » Commanda Jay en attendant qu'Avery se décide.

« Latte macchiato et un de vos muffins »

« Très bien ! »

Jay paya puis ils attendirent leurs boissons, une fois prêtes, ils s'installèrent et discutèrent :

« Au fait, je crois que Voight aimerait te parler » Se rappela Jay.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non, je sers juste de messager »

« D'où ta raison première à l'hôpital »

« Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de te voir » Sourit Jay.

« Je me disais bien que tu étais trop gradé pour venir récupérer une balle » Plaisanta Avery.

Avant de partir, elle commanda quelques boissons, paya puis se fit raccompagner par Jay :

« Attention sur la route, ça commence à geler » Fit Avery avant d'entrer.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut accueillie en héros quand elle servit quelques cafés :

« Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de t'adorer » Sourit Maggie.

« Je suis irrésistible » Fit Avery avec un clin d'oeil avant de trouver Will « tiens cadeau »

« tu n'es toujours pas pardonnée »

« C'est dingue ce que je m'en veux ! »

Avery trouva ensuite Connor qui s'apprêtait à se servir un café :

« Halte ! Plus un geste, reposez ce mauvais café à terre ! »

« Oh ciel ! Je me suis fais attraper » Plaisanta à son tour Connor.

Monsieur, votre café est servi »

« Tu te souviens de comment je le bois ? » S'étonna Connor.

« A chaque fois que le mange ou que le prend une pause ensemble, tu le prends toujours de la même façon »

« Donc je t'intéresse »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire »

« Que voulait le frère Halstead ? » Demanda Connor en essayant d'ignorer les papillons qu'il avait dans le ventre.

« Me faire passer un message, apparement Voight veut me parler »

« Tu es une mauvaise fille ? » Interrogea le chirurgien.

« ça dépend des jours » Sourit Avery « Bon je dois y retourner »

Alors qu'elle était sortie, Connor la suivit des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à April qui venait d'entrer :

« Vous comptez le lui dire un jour ? »

« Lui dire quoi et à qui ? » demanda Connor en jouant les ignorants.

« Que vous êtes fou d'elle ? J'ai un pari à gagner donc bougez-vous les fesses »

« Quel pari ? »

« Bonne journée »

Avery termina sa garde puis passa au commissariat, à peine était rentrée que Voight lui tomba dessus et la conduisit jusqu'à son bureau, sous les regards de toute sa brigade :

« Désolé pour l'accueil, en tout cas merci d'être venue aussi vite » Fit Voight

« Pas de soucis, je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que pendant les procès, nous avons besoin d'experts ? »

« Oui, j'ai été experte médicale pour Scotland yard pendant deux trois ans »

« Notre expert vient juste de partir en retraite, j'ai proposé votre nom au grand patron, il était ravi, donc nous n'attendons plus que votre réponse »

« J'ai décidé de m'investir pour la communauté alors pourquoi pas »

« Formidable ! Voilà le formulaire, nous avons juste besoin de votre signature »

Avery lut le contrat puis y apposa sa signature :

« Bien, je transmettrai tout ça au plus vite »

« Très bien, je vais devoir y aller » Sourit poliment Avery.

« Merci beaucoup docteur Hamilton »

Avery partit, après avoir salué toute l'équipe, puis une fois dans sa voiture, elle reçu un appel de son frère lui proposant de déjeuner ensemble ce week-end, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. La journée avait été bien remplie, mais elle était loin d'être terminée. En rentrant chez elle, Avery faisait les cents pas, Giulia en rigolait et Chase regardait sa mère comme si cette dernière avait perdu la tête :

« Je ferai mieux d'annuler ! » Décida Avery.

« Hors de question ! » Fit Giulia « tu as deux heures pour te préparer alors dépêche-toi ! Au trot ! »

« Je préférais quand tu étais timide » Grommela Avery en montant malgré tout.

Elle entra dans sa salle de bain et fila sous la douche après avoir enlever sa tenue de travaille, elle lava ses cheveux une nouvelle fois, il fallait être prévoyant. Elle sortie une serviette attachée au-dessus de la poitrine. Elle se démaquilla complément, nettoya son visage avant de se remaquiller, il fallait repartir sur du frais. Elle appliqua un peu d'eyeliner, appliqua du mascara puis un rouge à lèvres rosé. Elle fixa son dressing pendant quelques minutes avant d'opter pour une robe émeraude et des talons noirs. Elle mit des boucles d'oreilles discrètes ainsi qu'un bracelet tout aussi discret puis sécha ses cheveux, les faisant légèrement boucler.

Lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure, son téléphona lui signifia en même temps l'arrivé d'un sms, il s'agissait de Severide qui l'attendait devant. Elle avait mis heures à se préparer ?!

Elle descendit en vitesse après avoir transféré l'essentiel de son sac-à-main à sa pochette, elle y ajouta son téléphone, attrapa son manteau et son écharpe. Puis, après avoir embrassé Chase et fait un signe à Giulia elle partit sous les rires de cette dernière. Elle aperçut Severide qui l'attendait, adossé à sa voiture :

« Désolée si je t'ai fais attendre » S'excusa Avery.

« Tu es pile à l'heure » Rassura Severide en lui ouvrant la portière côté passager « Tu es magnifique »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus » Répondit-elle quand Severide démarra « Où-va-t-on ? »

« Dans un restaurant que l'on m'a recommandé en centre-ville »

Avery passait, à son grand étonnement, une très bonne soirée, elle était détendue et totalement à l'aise avec Severide, ce qui était assez rare, ayant perdu l'habitude des rendez-vous en tête à tête. Il lui parla de son enfance, elle fit de même, elle partagea des anecdotes, lui également. Ils rirent beaucoup :

« Donc Jayden est tombé dans la piscine ?! » S'exclama Severide au bord des larmes.

« Disons qu'il a été aidé ! »

« Tu l'as poussé ?! »

« Il m'avait collé la honte, donc je me suis arrangée pour me venger au bon moment, sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que la fille tomberait en même temps que lui parce que monsieur se serait accroché à elle »

« tu as des photos ?! »

« Bien évidemment ! Quel genre de soeur serai-je si je n'avais pas de dossiers sur mon propre frère ? »

Lorsqu'Avery lui montra les photos depuis son teléphone, Severide partit dans un fou rire. Ils continuèrent à discuter, Avery lui apprit ce que Voight lui avait demandé, Severide lui fit un bilan de sa journée. Ils finirent par partir quand le restaurant dut fermer. Il l'a raccompagna, il faisait bien trop froid pour une balade :

« J'espère que l'on pourra recommencer » Sourit Severide en cachant son anxiété, allait-elle refuser ?

« Avec plaisir » Sourit Avery avant de lui embrasser la joue « Bonne nuit »

Severide ne repartit que lorsqu'il l'a vit entrer chez elle, et qu'il fut certain qu'elle était bien en sécurité. Il repartit la tête dans les étoiles. Lorsqu'il retourna à la caserne le lendemain matin, il n'était toujours pas redescendu de son petit nuage, il se demandait même si il y arriverait un jour.

 **-PDV Giulia-**

Je relisais le mail de mes parents pour la énième fois, il était hors de question que je rentre en Italie, encore moins pour épouser un espèce d'abruti avec qui j'ai grandi ! Je venais d'une petite ville où les mariages arrangés n'étaient pas rares, j'étais partie aux USA sans prévenir mes parents, j'avais des projets et ça n'impliquait pas mes parents et encore moins des projets de mariage. Je ne répondis donc pas, les connaissants, ils ne me lâcheraient pas si je répondais. Est-ce que j'abandonnais ma famille ? Oui, est-ce que je le faisais pour les bonnes raisons ? Oh que oui !

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Avery confiait Chase à la garderie de l'hôpital, d'après elle, il avait besoin d'élargir ses horizons malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore un an. A mon avis, c'était un moyen pour elle de récupérer la quiétude qu'elle avait avant l'arrivée de son ex-mari à Chicago, elle laissait donc des gens plus ou moins connus s'occuper de son fils, avant de retrouver un lien de confiance. Elle s'était décidée après une longue conversation que nous avons eus il y a de cela une ou deux semaines.

En effet, je lui avais fais part de mon envie d'entrer à la fac de droit de Chicago et que je comprenais très bien que je lui en demandais trop puisqu'à la base je n'étais pas là pour ça, mais je lui expliquais tout, mes parents, mes projets, ma demande de visa, même le fait que j'étais prête à prendre un job et un appartement. Ce à quoi elle répondit par une claque à l'arrière de mon crâne. Elle m'avait dit, je cite :

« Tu es stupide ! Tu es notre petite soeur à Jayden et moi, il est hors de question que l'on te lâche, on t'aidera, peu importe tes projets »

Cette réponse avait eut pour effet de me faire pleurer.

Enfin, maintenant que je n'avais plus à m'occuper de Chase tous les jours, cela me laissait le temps de trouver des occupations. Je prenais des cours du soir trois fois par semaine pour avoir un certificat disant que j'avais le niveau pour l'université. De plus, le reste du temps j'étais bénévole auprès d'un groupe qui cherchait à remettre en état une crèche et une garderie pour enfants qui avait brulée quelques années auparavant. Sans comprendre comment, ah si ! Après avoir proposé d'organiser une soirée pour lever des fonds, une soirée dansante bien habillée mais sans robes longues, le dernier gala de charité m'a usé, je me retrouvais donc organisatrice et l'on comptait sur moi pour trouver des fonds, merci de me coller une pression d'enfer !

Je sortais de la mairie où l'on me donna l'autorisation pour l'évènement et ainsi que le droit d'utiliser un local appartenant à l'état. Il avait fallu faire pression, les faire culpabiliser pour qu'ils offrent « généreusement » la salle.

Je soupirais en regardant l'heure, je devais retrouver Brett pour déjeuner. Je resserrai mon manteau autour de moi, saloperie de froid ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours pire aux Etats-Unis ? Bien évidemment, comme je m'en doutais, Brett dut annuler à cause d'une urgence. Je me dirigeais donc en centre-ville où je m'arrêtais dans un restaurant pas très cher mais qui faisait d'excellentes pizza. Je regardais la neige tomber, j'espérais que les habitants de cette ville ne joueraient pas les casses-cous entre la neige, la glace, le verglas et le froid, bien évidemment pour leurs biens et ceux de nos pompiers et médecins.

Je vis qu'il était à peine midi et demi, avec un peu de chance je pourrais parler au chef Boden ! J'arrivais prudemment à la caserne, et HALLELUJAH ! Le chef me reçu. J'enlevais mon bonnet, et mon écharpe puis entrais :

« Giulia ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta le chef en me faisant entrer dans son bureau puis en m'invitant à m'asseoir.

« Oh oui, je suis venu vous parler d'un projet mais si vous avez autre chose à faire ...»

« Non je t'écoute »

« Vous vous souvenez de la garderie et crèche qui avaient brûlés ? »

« Oui parfaitement, à cause d'un incendiaire »

« La ville ne considérant pas cet endroit comme urgent, un groupe de bénévole s'est formé et essaie de remettre en état toute la structure, les fondations sont désormais aux normes et prêtes pour la suite, mais nous manquons de bénévoles. Je me suis retrouvée à l'organisation d'une soirée de lever de fond, en gros de la musique, de la nourriture où tout l'argent récolté servira à la reconstruction de l'endroit. Donc j'espérais que vous pourriez en parler à tous les membres de la caserne » Expliquais-je.

Le chef me regarda attentivement, et je n'avais qu'une envie, me cacher. Puis, il sourit :

« Déjà merci. Merci pour deux choses, la première de t'investir pour notre communauté mais également merci de m'avoir demandé avant de t'adresser aux gars. Les gens ont tendance à oublier la hiérarchie. Tu as mon autorisation, tu as un formulaire ? »

« Vous me faites confiance ?! »

« Evidemment, tu as de bonnes références avec Avery »

« Merci » Dis-je le rouge aux joues.

Je sortis un dossier de mon sac et sorti quelques feuilles d'inscriptions à renvoyer à l'adresse du groupe de bénévoles avant trois semaines. Le chef prit les feuilles et inscrit son prénom :

« Viens, tu vas aller leur parler »

« Ah mais heu non ! Je veux dire ... »

« Tu es à la tête de ce projet et cette initiative, tu t'en voudrais si tu ne faisais pas tout »

« Vous avez raison »

Je le suivis jusque dans la salle de repos où ils étaient tous en train de manger, ils levèrent tous la tête quand Boden entra. Ils le regardèrent accrocher la feuille d'inscriptions au tableau puis leurs regards tombèrent sur moi :

« Bon les gars, Giulia est venu vous parler d'un petit projet qui serait dans nos cordes et qui honnêtement, est important pour cette ville »

« Et bien alors petite, dans quoi tu t'es fourée ? » Plaisanta Hermann, ce qui fit sourire Giulia.

Je les regardais puis leur expliquais la situation et le projet. Juste après avoir dit les mots :

« travaux bénévoles », ils s'étaient tous levés pour s'inscrire, puis quand je leurs parlais de la soirée qui aurait lieu d'ici une semaine, Otis, Hermann et Gabriela se proposèrent pour le bar, ce que j'acceptais avec grand plaisir, un problème en moins géré par des personnes de confiance, que demander de plus ?

« Tu peux compter sur nous » Assura Casey en prenant mon numéro de téléphone « Je passerai sur les lieux après le boulot voir l'ampleur des travaux et des besoins en matériaux »

« Merci beaucoup Casey » Souris-je, j'adorais cet homme.

« Donc l'oiseau quitte le nid ? » Plaisanta Brett.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retrouvée à la tête de tout ça » Dis-je honnêtement.

« Tu es compétente et digne de confiance »Répondit simplement Cruz.

« En tout cas, merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux »

« On sait ! »S'écria Hermann.

« Bon j'ai un commissariat et des médecins à convaincre et prévenir » Dis-je.

« Tu t'attaques aux grosses infrastructures »Sourit Boden.

« Je préfère que la réussite de ce projet ne revienne par à la mairie qui n'a rien pour cet endroit depuis des année »

« Bien dit ! »

Lorsque je partis, je fus rattrapée sur le parking par Jimmy Borelli, celui sur lequel je craque depuis des semaines depuis le moment où je l'avais rencontré. Le seul problème, c'était que l'on était aussi mal-à-l'aise l'un que l'autre au moment où l'on devait se parler.

« Giulia ! »

«Jimmy ? » M'étonnais-je « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Heu si si, enfin voilà, je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait de venir boire un verre avec moi ou un café, ? »

« On se retrouve chez Molly comme d'habitude ? » Demandais-je.

« Non, je veux dire, tu voudrais sortir avec moi un soir, un midi ou même un matin ? »

« Ah d'accord ... » Dis-je surprise.

« Ah ... » Fit Jimmy déçu.

« NON ! »

« Oh .. »

« Enfin je veux dire oui ! Attends je la refais ! Alors le non se destinait au fait que tu pensais que j'allais dire non, et le oui veut dire que j'adorai. Dis-moi quand tu es libre et je viendrai » Expliquais-je.

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Oui » Souris-je

« Cool, je peux avoir ton numéro ? » Me demanda-t-il en me tendant son téléphone.

« Oui bien sûr » Répondis-je en lui tendant le mien en retour « Voilà »

Il me sourit et me rendit mon téléphone tandis que je lui rendais le sien :

« Cool ! Je t'appellerai à la fin de ma garde »

« D'accord ! Et bien, à plus ! » Souris-je pour la énième fois avant de partir vers le commissariat.

Le commissariat de police, je me débattais depuis plus de vingt minutes avec la réceptionniste qui n'avait rien compris à la raison de ma venu, heureusement que la demande de Jimmy m'avait mise sur un petit nuage pour la journée.

« Giulia ? » S'étonna Erin.

« Dieu merci ! »

« Tout va bien ? C'est encore l'ex d'Avery ? »

« Non je viens pour une autre raison »

« Oui faire des repérages ! » intervint les réceptionnistes.

« Mais non ! ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de vous expliquer que je suis là pour faire accrocher cette affiche pour la recherche de bénévoles ! » M'exclamais-je agacer, dieu merci je tenais mon caractère d'italienne en laisse.

« Fais voir » Demanda Erin en prenant quelques feuilles pour les lire « Sympa comme projet, je m'en occupe »

« Merci Erin ! Au fait, avec Avery on organise une soirée films vendredi soir, et tu es invitée, tout comme Gabby, Brett, April et Sarah, soirée fille avec comédies romantiques et alcool »

« J'en serai ! J'en ai besoin ! »

« Cool ! Bon j'y vais ! » Dis-je avant de partir

« Giulia ?! » M'appela Jay.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde cherche à m'empêcher de partir aujourd'hui ?!

« Oui ? » Demandais-je en me retournant, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Tu pourrais donner ça à Avery ? » Demanda Jay en me tendant un sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un truc que je lui avais promis. Bon je dois y retourner ! Merci ! » Fit Jay avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Une fois seule, je tentais de voir ce que contenais le sac mais bien évidemment, tout était emballé. Je partis ensuite en direction de l'hôpital je devais voir Sharon Goodwin, puis récupérer Chase puis rentrer. Le rendez-vous avec Sharon se passa très bien, elle me promit de faire afficher les affiches et de me tenir au courant. Sur le chemin pour la crèche improvisée à l'hôpital je tombais bien évidemment sur ... Connor ! Et oui bingo !

« Hey ! Tu viens récupérer Chase ? »

« Exactement, tu ne dois pas sauver des vies ? »

« Je dois aller opérer dans environ 20 minutes et j'essaie de me remettre les idées en place » M'expliqua Connor.

« tu as une tête de mort vivant »

« J'ai dormi que vingt minutes »

« Je ne te laisserai pas m'opérer »Plaisantais-je.

« Je suis un professionnel » Rassura Connor « Dis-moi, Avery est libre dans la semaine ? »

« Tu as de la chance que je sois Team Med ! Alors cette semaine non, vendredi soir c'est soirée fille, samedi on doit allé manger chez Hermann, et dimanche elle passera la journée avec Jayden et dans tout ça elle doit trouver le temps de se reposer avant d'enchainer des gardes de nuit la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ? »

« Je perds des points »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle voit Halstead, Severide mais je n'arrive jamais à poser une date, la dernière fois que l'on devait prendre un café, elle a dut sauver un père de famille d'une voiture qui prenait feu »

« Vient samedi soir »

« Samedi soir ? »

« C'est soirée série et plats à emporter, je pourrais m'arranger pour m'esquiver et vous laisser tous les deux ! »

« tu es la meilleure ! » S'exclama Connor avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai une question, quand tu invites à boire un verre, ça compte comme un premier rencard ou une prise de contact ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Jimmy ... »

« Oh ! Je vois ! Je compte ça comme un premier rencard »

« Donc niveau tenue c'est décontracté sans trop être décontracté ? »

« Evite la robe longue » Plaisanta Connor.

« Très drôle ... » Dis-je, blasée.

« Vas-y comme si tu sortais avec un ami et ensuite improvise sur place pour le reste »

« tu demandes vraiment à une fille, italienne de surcroit de ne pas se prendre la tête pour un mec ? »

« Oublie »

« C'est mieux ! Bon je vais devoir te laisser ! Et n'oublie pas, samedi soir 17h, on commence tôt ! »

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la crèche pour y récupérer Chase après avoir montré mes papiers et prévenu Avery par texto, ce par quoi elle me répondit par un selfie d'elle, Maggie et April qui étaient épuisées, je répondis à ce selfie par un autre quand j'arrivais à la maison et que je fus installée sur le canapé, avec Chase qui jouait dans son parc.

Finalement, j'aime bien Chicago.


	5. Chapter 5

Avery venait de passer une bonne journée, aucun patient de perdu et une très bonne opération avec le docteur Downey et Connor. Elle entra donc chez Molly's, pour partager sa joie avec la caserne 51 :

« Devinez qui n'a perdu aucun patient aujourd'hui ?! » S'écria Avery, sachant que seuls quelques pompiers et policiers étaient présents.

« La superstar du bistouri ! » Sourit Hermann .

« On a évité un AVC, une crise cardiaque et …sauvé la vie d'une petite fille ! »

« Félicitations ! » Félicita Boden.

« Tequila ou vodka pour fêter ça ? » Demanda Gabby, connaissant les gouts d'Avery.

« Surprends moi ! » Sourit le médecin.

« La superstar et numéro 1 des meilleurs partis à le droit de s'installer à la table de la meilleure équipe du jour » Se vanta Casey avec un sourire en coin en direction de Severide.

Avery rejoignit l'équipe de Casey :

« Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre » Avoua la jeune femme.

« On a perdu un pari » Grommela Severide depuis la table opposée.

« C'était juste un coup de chance » Rassura Avery, en profitant pour se moquer gentiment de Casey.

« Hey ! » S'écria Mouch.

Severide eut un grand sourire

« Faut que tu nous expliques comment tu arrives à le faire sourire en quelques secondes, quand nous on essaie depuis ce matin sans résultats » Rit Capp.

« Tu n'es pas Avery » expliqua Hermann avec un sourire soulignant son sous-entendu.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de « meilleur parti ? » » Demanda finalement Avery.

« Oh … ça » Fit Brett en lui tendant un magazine dédié à Chicago.

Avery ouvrit le magazine et comprit. Il y avait un article titré : les meilleurs partis féminins de moins de 40 ans. Avery blêmit puis rougit, elle ne savait pas comment réagir .

« Mais regardez là ! Elle est toute perdue ! » Se moqua Otis.

« J'ai l'impression d'être traitée comme un bout de viande… mais ça explique pas mal de choses … »

« Et encore, attendant demain que les gens l'achètent au petit matin »Fit Casey.

« Attends mais c'est quoi cette description ! » S'exclama Avery « Médecin et chirurgienne de génie à l'hôpital de Chicago, mère et figure important, riche et influente »lut-elle à voix haute

« félicitations ! Tu vas être convoitée de toutes parts »Fit Cruz, faisant grimacer Severide.

« Qui va être convoitée par beaucoup ? » Demanda Erin, accompagnée de Jay.

« Avery, elle a été élue meilleure partie de Chicago pour les moins de quarante ans » Expliqua Hermann.

« Génial » Grommela Jay en commandant une bière.

« Bon, on devrait y aller les filles non ? » Rappela Avery en payant pour son verre.

« Aller où ? » demanda Severide.

« Soirée filles » Expliqua Erin.

Brett, Gabby, Erin et Avery sortirent sous les multiples questions des garçons. Elles montèrent toutes dans la voiture d'Avery. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière, Nathalie, Sarah, April et Burgess étaient déjà là. Elles s'installèrent devant la télé avec Giulia, puis Erin eut une idée :

« et si on allait danser ? » Proposa cette dernière.

« Alcool et danse ? Je suis pour ! » Fit Gabby en se levant.

« Giulia tu peux garder Chase ? » Demanda Avery.

« Bien sûr ! Eclatez-vous c'est vendredi soir et ne faites pas ce que Severide ne ferait pas ! » Sourit l'italienne en voyant le groupe de femmes enfiler leurs vestes et manteaux.

Le groupe sortit, mais ne prévint personnes d'autres de leurs changements de plans. Avery était heureuse que sa tenue soit adaptée pour une soirée en boite. Jean skinny noir, tee-shirt, bottines à talons et bijoux, rien de plus simple. Elles arrivèrent à l'une des boites les plus branchées :

« Ok, les boissons sont pour moi ce soir ! » Annonça Avery.

« Je savais que je t'adorais pour une raison ! » S'exclama Brett.

Les jeunes femmes enchainèrent les verres, dansèrent à en avoir mal aux pieds, tandis que leurs amis et compagnons masculins commencèrent à s'inquiéter après plusieurs heures. Elles partagèrent leurs peines de coeurs, notamment celle de Brett. Vers trois heures du matin, elles déambulèrent dans les rues de Chicago, elle rigolaient et parlaient très fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient arrêtées après avoir décidées de venger Brett en exposant leurs plans à voix haute sans entrer en action. Cependant, en passant de la fenêtre de l'appart de ce dernier, il eut la surprise de recevoir un bouquet d'insultes. Erin tentait d'expliquer la situation mais tomba sur l'un des nouveaux agents qui ne l'appréciait pas. Erin laissa un message sur le répondeur de Voight.

« Voies de faits sur la voie publique… Je ne l'avais encore jamais » Rit Gabby.

« ça valait le coup ! C'était un salaud ! » Soutint Burgess.

« On aurait peut-être pas péter sa fenêtre, ça aurait marqué le coup » Fit Brett.

« Mais noooooooooon ! »Rit Avery « ça … c'est maaaaaaal »

« j'ai envie de vomir »Fit soudainement Reese.

« Oh beurk » Grimaça April.

Le groupe de femmes rigolaient, empêchant les autres détenus de dormir, jusqu'à un agent arrive :

« Madame Avery, vous êtes libre »

« Pourquoi elle et pas nous ?! » S'écrièrent les autres filles.

Avery fut escorté jusqu'à l'entrée où elle tomba sur … Severide, Hermann, Casey, Jay, Voight, le petit ami de Reese ainsi que celui d'April.

« Jayden est pas là ? Oh ce lâcheur ! » Râla Avery en titubant, au moment où elle fut à deux doigts de tomber, Severide l'a rattrapa :

« Il est de garde »Rappela Severide en retenant un rire.

« Faudra que je le lui dise que c'est un nain ! »

« Un nain ? » Demanda Jay.

« Bah oui ! Il a une petite … enfin vous voyez ! » Fit Avery prise dans un fou rire.

« Bon je vais l'emmener » Toussa Severide.

« Tu l'as ramène chez elle ? » Demanda Jay.

« Elle n'est pas en état, j'ai une chambre d'amie » Expliqua le pompier.

Severide escorta Avery jusqu'à sa voiture, envoya un message à Giulia pour la prévenir de la situation, puis attacha la ceinture d'Avery avant de se remettre derrière le volant et de démarrer. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés chez Severide, Avery bouda en voyant les escaliers :

« Kellyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy » Chouina Avery.

« Hum ? Les marches … Bien évidemment ! »

Severide sourit et prit Avery dans ses bras, cette dernière s'accrocha à lui comme un koala le ferait , posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Severide. C'est en posant cette dernière dans le lit, qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il lui enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, ainsi que ses bijoux. Il partit se changer à son tour et avant d'aller se coucher, il alla vérifier que cette dernière allait bien. Voyant que tout allait bien, il commença à s'en aller, quand il entendit Avery parler d'une petite voix :

« Part pas, j'aime pas dormir toute seule » Avoua-t-elle, à moitié consciente.

kelly la regarda avec un petit sourire triste, qui était-il pour lui refuser ça ? Il l'a rejoignit, à peine fut-il installé qu'Avery posa sa tête contre la poitrine de ce dernier, se calant contre lui pour s'endormir aussi sec. Il sourit puis attrapa son téléphone et regarda les photos quelle lui avait envoyé pendant la soirée sans s'en rendre compte, voilà comment il avait apprit pour son arrestation. Sur les photos on l'a voyait danser, il y avait également des selfies d'elle avec les autres filles. Il coupa son téléphone, le reposa sur la table de nuit, il cala Avery un peu plus contre lui, s'arrangea pour l'entourer d'un bras puis s'endormit aussi sec.

Au petit matin, Avery se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, où était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quand elle remarqua Severide endormit à côté d'elle, elle paniqua quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore habillée. Elle soupira de soulagement. Voulant se lever un peu trop vite, elle eut des vertiges :

« oh bordel » Marmonna-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son équilibre.

Elle vérifia que Severide était toujours endormi et sorti de la chambre avec ses affaires. Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila à nouveau ses vêtements de la veille. Elle vit du café et en prit s'en servit une bonne tasse, puis elle trouva son téléphone au moment où Jayden l'appelait :

« LE NAIN ?! LE NAIN ! » Hurla Jayden au téléphone.

« Wow ! Hey du calme hein ! Rappel-moi quand tu te seras calmé » Râla Avery avant de lui raccrocher au nez, un mal de tête la foudroyant.

« Je vois que tu voles mon café » Plaisanta un Kelly Severide torse-nu.

Avery le fixa deux bonnes minutes avant de diriger son regard ailleurs, le rouge aux joues :

« Ah heu … mal de tête léger » Murmura-t-elle.

Severide sentit un sourire heureux et fier s'étendre sur son visage en constatant la réaction qu'il inspirait à Avery. Il lui faisait de l'effet :

« C'était Jayden au téléphone ? » Demanda-t-il en la mettant à l'aise tout en lui tendant de l'aspirine.

« Oui, il m'a hurlé un truc que j'ai pas compris »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le nain ? »

« Oh … Il t'expliquera »Rit Severide.

Ils prirent le temps de manger un petit-déjeuner préparer par les bons soins de Severide. Ils discutèrent et Avery sentit son mal de tête se dissiper.

« Je me suis fais arrêter hier soir non ? » Demanda Avery après avoir fini d'essuyer la vaisselle.

« Oui mais Voight a tout arrangé » Rassura le pompier en rangeant la dernière assiette.

« Oh je me sens nulle »

« Mais non »

« Je suis désolée que tu ai du t'occuper de moi »

« ça t'a fait du bien ? »

« de ? »

« De sortir, de ne pas tout contrôler pour quelques heures, d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi ? »

« Oui je l'avoue, pendant quelques heures j'ai eu l'impression d'être totalement libre. Je ne veux pas dire que je regrette d'avoir Chase et Giulia, seulement que j'avais besoin de ça pour, tu sais, tirer un trait sur toute mon histoire avec James »

« Viens là ? » Fit Severide en ouvrant ses bras.

« Je ne fais pas de câlin je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Oh que si ! Si tu ne viens pas de toi même je vais me sentir obliger de te forcer »

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes »

« Je suis pompier je sauve des gens »

« Je suis médecin et je sauve des gens également»

« Je combats le feu, je pense pouvoir t'attraper » Fit Kelly avec un sourire en coin.

Avery et Severide se regardèrent dans les yeux, se fut Avery qui ouvrit les hostilités en s'enfuyant. Severide l'a pourchassa à travers tout l'appartement, quand elle tenta de passer par-dessus un canapé, elle fut attrapée au vol par Severide qui l'a captura entre ses bras, les faisant tomber à la renverse sur le canapé, faisant lâché un rire à Avery. Severide profita du moment pour prendre une photo d'eux après avoir attrapé, tant bien que mal, son téléphone. Il afficha ensuite la photo en fond d'écran. Ils passèrent une bonne heure dans cette position, elle, enfermée dans les bras de Severide, un sentiment de paix les envahissant. Un bruit de sonnette brisa ce moment suspendu dans le temps. Avery se dégagea pour laisser Severide se relever.

« AVERY HAMILTON ! » Hurla Jayden qui entra en trombe dès que la porte fut ouverte.

« Salut Jayjay »

« Il n'y a pas de JayJay qui tienne ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as fichu hier soir ?! »

« Elle a prit du temps pour se relaxer » Répondit Severide à sa place.

« Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu as un enfant Avery et une italienne d'à peine vingt à gérer ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir en vrille comme tu l'as fait hier soir ! » S'énerva Jayden.

« Jayden ça suffit, pour deux raisons. La première c'est que ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour ce genre de discussion et la deuxième raison étant que je suis majeure, vaccinée et que si je veux sortir pour la première depuis mes études de médecine j'en ai le droit ! J'ai le droit de vouloir aller ailleurs qu'à l'opéra et au musée ! Pourquoi est-ce que de nous deux je devrais être la seule responsable 24/7 ?! » Expliqua Avery en enfilant ses chaussures.

« Viens je te ramène »

« Non merci, je vais marcher » Claqua Avery.

« Tu peux rester si tu veux » Proposa gentiment Severide.

« Toi arrête un peu de lui tourner autour cinq minutes, j'apprécierais ! » Grinça Jayden.

« Jayden tu arrêtes ! Merci Severide, à la prochaine! Je t'envoie un message » Fit Avery avec un sourire pour Severide.

Elle sortit, enfila sa veste et vérifia l'heure, il était midi, elle était attendu chez les Hermann. Giulia lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait prévu des vêtements de rechange et qu'elle était en route avec Chase. Elle héla un taxi et y monta rapidement, voyant que Jayden l'a cherchait. Elle arriva très rapidement chez les Hermann, où elle fut accueillie par Cindy :

« Une soirée à se rappeler hein ? » Fit Cindy en inspectant l'état de la jeune femme.

« M'en parle pas ! »

Chris prit Avery dans ses bras, il s'était inquiété pour elle après son départ du commissariat, Boden ne serait pas heureux lundi matin en apprenant les faits. Il l'a guida jusqu'à la cuisine :

« Ton frère m'a appelé, apparement tu l'as planté chez Severide »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il s'est pris pour mon père. Il a commencé à me dire que j'avais été irresponsable, que je n'avais plus l'âge pour ce genre de soirée. Sauf que je ne me suis pas amusée comme ça depuis mes débuts à la fac de médecine ce qui remonte à une éternité ! »

« Que tu ai raison ou non, ce n'est pas son rôle de te faire la moral »

« Tu es quand même d'accord avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je te comprends mais pour les raisons de bases il n'a pas tord »

« Je lui parlerai, quand je me serai changée, que j'aurai mangé et que je me serai calmée »

« On est là ! » Cria Giulia qui se fit accueillir par les enfants Hermann.

« Merci pour hier soir » Fit gentiment Avery à Giulia en prenant Chase dans ses bras, lui faisant un énorme câlin.

« Tu sais où est la salle de bain » Sourit Cindy.

Giulia, Avery et Chase partir vers 14 heures :

« Je crois qu'on doit faire les courses, on a plus rien » Fit Giulia en se mettant au volant de la voiture d'Avery, elle était heureuse que son permis soit enfin valide aux Etats-Unis.

« Roulez jeunesse »

« C'était bien ta soirée ? Si on oublie le commissariat »

« Oui c'est sympa. Que je te prévienne, c'est le début de la guerre avec Jayden »

« Je suis de ton coté »

« Tu ne connais même pas les faits Giulia » Rappela Avery.

« Peut-être mais je te connais et je te fais confiance. Ce qui me fait penser … on doit penser à noël »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai déjà une idée pour ton cadeau »

« C'est vrai ?! C'est quoi ?! »

« Tu verras à Noël ! Au fait, ta soirée de bienfaisance, ça en est où ? »

« On a décidé de faire ça le 21 décembre, premier jour de l'hiver et se sera une sorte de pré-réveillon de noël ! On aura un père noël et des lutins, des bénévoles vont cuisiner et tout l'argent pour les repas, les activités, le concert de noël, le bar … enfin tout sera reversé pour la reconstruction de la crèche-garderie »

« Je pourrais m'occuper de préparer quelques gateaux, je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans la préparation d'une dinde »

« Je te compte sur la liste des donateurs ?! » S'extasia Giulia.

« Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi non ? Ça ne devait pas être qu'une soirée à la base ? »

« Et bien oui, mais j'ai trouvé un arrangement avec les petits artisans de Chicago, la moitié de leurs bénéfices seront pour eux et l'autre moitié pour nous, comme ça c'est du donnant-donnant, et nous avons un marché de noël »

« C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment fière de toi, ça sera génial pour ton dossier d'inscription à la fac de droit »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certaine » Sourit Avery.

« Tu as à peine deux semaines pour tout organiser donc ? »

« Oui, mais la caserne 51 m'aide beaucoup, notamment Jimmy »

« Tiens donc, monsieur je te fais les yeux doux en essayant d'être discret ? »

« Un peu trop long son surnom … »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

« Oui oui » Rougit Giulia « Je m'occupe des produits frais »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent les courses après installé Chase correctement sur le cadis, les personnes âgées les arrêtaient pour s'extasier devant lui. Avery profita de l'absence de Giulia pour vérifier ses messages, plusieurs de son frère lui ordonnant de le rappeler, un de Connor pour lui demander si c'était toujours ok pour ce soir … Elle l'appela, se sera plus simple que d'envoyer un sms tout en surveillant Chase et en choisissant quelques surgelés :

« Avery ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui, c'est par rapport à ton message. Donc oui tout est toujours ok pour ce soir »

« Génial ! »

« Il y a quelque chose que tu préfèrerais manger ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ça. Vu que tu m'accueilles pour la soirée je peux bien m'occuper de ça, je pense que c'est dans mes moyens » Plaisanta Connor.

« Oh vraiment ? J'ai pourtant entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles tu serais pauvre ! M'aurait-on menti ?! »

« Je n'oserai pas mentir au meilleur parti de Chicago »

« Oh pitié non ! Tu as lu cet article ?! »

« Tout l'hôpital l'a lut, et attend lundi que tu reviennes »

« Je suis plus très enthousiaste … »

« Tu as les gardes de nuit ! »

« Oh mais j'avais oublié ! J'aurais un peu de répit, le temps que cette histoire se tasse ! »

« Au fait, Halstead a entendu parler de ton arrestation, tu es désormais Docteur la terreur … »

« Si tu le croises avant de finir ta garde, dis-lui qu'il me le paiera … »

« Je passerai le mot » Promit Connor.

« Je te laisse, j'ai une italienne perdue entre les courgettes et les concombres »

« Tant que ce n'est pas entre l'ail et l'oignon … »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir » Rit Avery « A tout à l'heure »

Avery raccrocha et retrouva Giulia. Elles finirent les courses et le coffre fut rempli à raz bord. Une fois le tout déchargé et rangé à l'appartement, Avery alla mettre Chase au lit pour sa sieste et retrouva Giulia qui se débattait avec l'organisation de l'évènement :

« Un coup de main ? » Proposa Avery.

« Et bien, à moins que tu ne parles japonais, chinois, français,allemand et espagnol, non »

« Tu as vraiment de la chance de m'avoir alors, sauf pour le japonais et l'allemand, j'ai pas eu le temps »

« Attends ! Tu parles toutes ces langues ?! »

« Et je maitrise le latin »

« Tu es mon héroïne »

« Je sais je sais. Quel groupe va intervenir pour le concert de noël ? »

« Je suis en discussion avec un groupe originaire de Chicago, j'appuie sur l'importance du retour aux sources »

« Je te fais confiance. Je fais quoi avec ces papiers ? »

« On a des intervenants étrangers qui n'ont pas compris tous les détails et qui attendent que je les appellent pour leur expliquer »

« Compte sur moi »

Vers dix-neuf heures, Connor débarqua avec deux magnifiques pizzas trois fromages, au grand plaisir d'Avery :

« Je t'adore » Saliva Avery avant d'appeler Giulia « Connor est là ! C'est quoi cette tenue ?! »

« Ah … j'ai oublié de vous dire … j'ai rendez-vous avec Jimmy ce soir … »

« Tu aurais pût me prévenir plus tôt non ? » Gronda Avery avec un regard anxieux à l'idée de passer la soirée avec Connor, qui lui, cachait mal le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es une adulte mature et responsable non ? » Se moqua Giulia en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à Connor qui lui lança un sourire en coin « Ne faites pas de bêtises ! Oh et attention Connor, c'est une criminelle maintenant »

Avery regarda Giulia partir la bouche grande ouverte, elle avait des doutes sur l'innocence de Connor dans toute cette histoire. Giulia passa une excellente soirée avec Jimmy, ils allèrent au restaurant, allèrent patiner à la patinoire publique puis, il l'a raccompagna chez Avery vers minuits :

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée » sourit Jimmy.

« Moi aussi. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un cavalier pour la soirée de noël, tu voudrais bien être mon cavalier ? »

« Avec plaisir » Fit Jimmy avant de lui embrasser la joue « un ciné dans la semaine prochaine, ça te dit ? »

« Avec plaisir, fais attention en rentrant »

« Je serai très prudent. Je t'appelle demain ! »

Giulia entra dans l'appartement avec un sourire rêveur, elle fut accueillie par Hermès le chiot d'Avery. Elle se dirigea dans le salon et fut attendrie devant la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Connor était allongé sur le canapé, endormi, Avery dans les bras, elle aussi endormie et Chase qui était calé entre eux deux, profondément endormi. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle prit une photo qu'elle envoya aux principaux concernés par le pari en cours avec en légende : Team Med a prit une longueur d'avance. Elle reçu ensuite un message de Jayden :

« Elle est toujours énervée contre moi ? »

« Oui, tu as un peu abusé »

« Je ne veux que l'a protéger ! »

« Que tu la protège c'est une chose, que tu l'empêches de vivre s'en est une autre »

Le lendemain matin, elle reçu un message de Severide :

« Hey ! Tu as un conseil pour me faire rependre la main ? »

« Nope ! Je suis team médecin ! »

« Traitresse ! »

« Héhéhé »

Giulia vit que Connor et Avery étaient toujours endormis. Quand elle récupéra Chase pour le nourrir, ce dernier resta silencieux contrairement à son habitude. Même Chase était team Médecin ! Quoique … avec Hermann dans la team pompier et Chase adorant Hermann … En plus, Chase adorait Jay également depuis qu'il lui avait acheté une peluche tortue … Chase était le traite !

Tout en lui donnant à manger elle vérifia que tout se mettait en place pour l'organisation de l'évènement. Apparement tout commençait à s'emboiter parfaitement.

La semaine qui suivi fut chaotique pour Giulia, qui était submergé de travail pour l'organisation de l'évènement de noël, mais également pour Avery qui était elle aussi surchargé à l'hôpital, elle avait enchainé deux gardes consécutives. Elle n'avait de temps pour personnes, sauf pour son fils et Giulia, et seulement parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Un mercredi après-midi vers 16 heures, alors qu'elle rentrait en direction de l'Hôpital après une fausse alerte, elle aperçu un carambolage. Avery arrêta la voiture et parla rapidement aux « spectateurs » :

« Vous avez appelés les secours ?! »

« oui ils devraient être bientôt là ! »

« Où est l'autre conducteur ?! »

« Il s'est enfuit ! »

« Bien merci, restez sur les côtés ! »

Elle constata les dégâts matériels et remarqua que le feu déclenché par l'impact avait commencé à un atteindre un restaurant où les gens sortaient en panique. Avery s'équipa de gants après s'être attaché les cheveux puis se précipita vers la victime du carambolage. Il s'agissait d'une femme, apparement enceinte qui était salement amochée et qui était en travers du pare-brise, mais seulement après avoir fait les vérifications de bases que son frère lui avait enseigné elle lui parla :

« Madame vous m'entendez ? » Demanda Avery en lui prenant son poul.

« Je … oui »

« Je suis le docteur Hamilton. Vous êtes enceinte de combien de semaines ? »

« 36 »

« Bien, vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« Partout »

« D'accord, je vais vérifier votre coup puis je vous sors de là »

« Mon ex… c'est … lui »

« Calmez-vous madame, quel est votre prénom ? »

« Hannah »

« Très bien Hannah, on va se détendre d'accord ? Vous avez commencé les achats de noël ? »

« Oui … mais je n'arrive pas à trouver un camion de pompier pour mon fils, un télécommandé »

« Je pourrais peut-être vous aider »

Avery eut une vue ensemble des dégâts :

« je reviens, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans ma voiture pour vous soulager un peu d'accord ? »

« Non non ! Ne partez pas ! »

« Hannah ça va aller, vous entendez les sirènes ? Les pompiers seront bientôt là, et rapidement, vous serez en sécurité d'accord ? »

« D'acc…d'accord ! Et mon bébé ? »

« Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, mais je suis que ce bébé est un champion, comme sa maman ! »

Avery courut jusqu'à sa voiture tout en appelant Jay :

« Avery ? »

« Devant chez Gino's, carambolage, le chauffard s'est enfuit, femme enceinte de 36 semaines en danger, pompiers bientôt sur les lieux »

« J'arrive avec Voights et Erin »

Avery raccrocha, ouvrit son coffre et prit toute sa trousse de secours. Elle retourna auprès de la future maman et remarqua que cette dernière faisait une hémorragie interne seulement elle ne pouvait rien faire dans ces circonstances, pour l'instant c'était le problème le moins importants. Elle tâta de la main le ventre de la mère et s'assura que le bébé allait bien :

« Mon .. mon bébé ? »

« En pleine forme ! Il a la chance d'avoir une mère aussi forte ! Vous faites une embolie pulmonaire et … Merde ! » S'écria Avery en voyant Hannah faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Avery ne voyait que sa patiente, elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée des pompiers. Alors que les pompiers contenaient le feu, Avery se figea, elle sentit le bout d'une arme à l'arrière de son crâne, ce qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, notamment les pompiers qui avaient rapidement canalisés le feu en quelques minutes :

« Arrêtez ce que vous faites ! » Ordonna une voix d'homme.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »

« Le mari de cette salope ! Arrêtez le massage ! Laissez-la crever ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça monsieur ! »

« Levez-vous ! »

Avery obéit en tentant de ne pas paniquer :

« Retournez-vous ! »

Avery obéit une nouvelle fois et fit face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années et qui, avait l'air drogué :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je sauve votre femme ? » Demanda Avery en essayant de gagner du temps après remarqué les signaux de Voight.

« FERMEZ LÀ ! »

« Monsieur je dois la sauver ! Si vous l'aimez, laissez moi faire mon travail ! »

L'homme lui attrapa le cou en appuyant encore un peu plus le canon de l'arme sur son front de l'autre main. Avery Commençait à trembler :

« Baissez votre arme s'il-vous-plait » Demanda Avery en tremblant.

« La ferme ! »

« Monsieur ? On peut discuter ?! » Demanda Voight.

La question de Voight fit que le suspect se positionna derrière Avery en lui serrant toujours le cou grâce à son bras mais visait désormais Voight.

« Allez-vous en ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Qu'elle crève ! »

« Très bien, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en prendre au docteur Hamilton ! »

« ELLE L'A AIDÉ ET SON BATARD ! »

« Son batard ! »

« Elle dit que ce bébé est le mien ! Mais je sais qu'elle ment ! »

« Très bien je comprends votre colère, vous m'autorisez à parler au docteur ? »

« NOON ! Vous allez tous partir où je la bute ! »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça … »

« Alors on a un problème ! »

« Effectivement. Je voulais trois secondes avant de vous descendre » Conclut Voight.

« C'est moi qui est le pouvoir ici ! »

« Trop tard, je vous ai laissé le choix … » Fit Voigt.

Avery sentit l'emprise de l'homme sur son cou se relâcher, puis elle le vit s'écrouler. d'un coup de pied elle poussa l'arme puis retourna sans un mot auprès de la patiente qui était de nouveau consciente grâce à la dose d'épinéphrine qu'elle lui avait injecté avant de servir d'otage :

« C'est son bébé ! » Affirma faiblement Hannah.

« Je vous crois. IL FAUT LA DEGAGER ! CA DEVIENT URGENT ! » Hurla Avery.

Hannah fut prise en charge par les ambulancières, et Avery se releva :

« D'autres victimes ? » Demanda Avery a Boden.

« Tous en route pour Chicago Med »

« AVERY ! » Cria Jayden avant de courir vers sa soeur et de la serrer contre lui « Pourquoi tu t'attires toujours des ennuis ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

« Je dois aller à l'hopital, je dois l'opérer, elle a la rate explosée »

« Avery ! »

« Je pleurai plus tard Jayden ! »

« Je conduis » Fit Jay en prenant les clés des mains d'Avery.

« Tenez nous au courant » Fit Boden.

Dans la voiture, elle appela Maggie pour lui donner ses indications pour la patiente :

« ça va ? » Demanda Jay quand elle eut raccroché.

« je suis encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, ça ira moins bien quand je l'aurais opérée »

« Je vois, tu as bien fait de m'appeler »

« Je n'étais pas sure que c'était utile au début, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve avec une arme pointée sur la tête »

Jay prit sa main dans la sienne tout en gardant l'autre sur le volant :

« Il est mort ? »

« Non, mais vu qu'il va devoir affronter Voight, il aurait peut-être mieux fallut pour lui » Plaisanta Jay.

« Dans mon état actuel, je ne suis pas contre ses méthodes si tu veux »

« j'ai entendu dire que tu avais été arrêtée ? »

« ça c'est confidentiel » Plaisanta Avery pour se changer les idées.

« Même pour moi ? »

« Affaires de filles »

« je vois, mais je suis quand même curieux »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Ça fait deux fois que Voight me sauve la mise en moins d'une semaine »

« Tu cherches à battre des records ? »

« Pas mon style »

« Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages ? »

« J'ai dû faire quelques gardes de nuits, ça ne m'avait pas manqué. Quand je pense que j'avais terminé ma dernière consultation sur le terrain et que je pouvais rentrer pour ma journée de repos … »

« Tu travailles ce week-end ? »

« Oui, si je veux être dispo pour la soirée organisée par Giulia, je dois faire quelques gardes supplémentaires »

« On a tous signé pour participer, en même temps Erin a été convaincante »

« Elle vous a menacé hein ? »

« Bien évidemment » Rit Jay « On est arrivé, je dois retourner sur les lieux »

« Okay ! Merci Jay » Fit Avery en lui embrassant la joue.

« Je te ramènerai ta voiture »

Avery descendit après avoir récupéré ses affaires avant de foncer se changer puis de se diriger en salle d'opération. Elle y passa des heures mais au final ça valait le coup. Elle envoya un message à Severide pour lui dire que la future maman était hors de danger.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour boire un café dans la salle de repos :

« Vous savez que mon frère refuse de me servir de taxi ? Je vais devenir jaloux à force » fit Will en lui tendant une tasse.

Mais y a de quoi » Sourit Avery.

« Vous vous sentez comment ? »

« fatiguée »

« Vous devriez rentrer »

« Non je vais la veiller, son fils ainé est chez ses grands-parents apparement et ils ne seront pas là avant deux jours »

« Je comprends, je m'arrange pour que personne ne vienne vous déranger »

« Merci »

En retournant dans la chambre de la patiente elle croisa Connor qui montait en chirurgie, elle lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Elle s'installa dans la chambre et patienta. Vers 22 heures elle envoya un message à Jayden, en s'attendant à ce qu'il ne le lise que demain matin. Vers 23 heures elle fut étonnée de le voir débarquer :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va s'en sortir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai vu ton message, je l'attendais. Tu as besoin de soutient donc me voilà ! Allé lève toi »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais »

« Tu verras ! »

Jayden s'installa sur le fauteuil à la place d'Avery et l'installa sur ses genoux avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture :

« ça me rappel quand on était petit et que les parents se prenaient la tête » sourit Jayden.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi »

« C'est normal, j'ai été con ce jour-là, tu as le droit de décompresser »

« C'est vrai que tu as été con »

« Merci de confirmer » râla Jayden « tu es pas en repos ? »

« Non je vais bosser, j'ai prévenu Giulia il y a quelques heures »

« Heureusement qu'elle est là cette petite. Tu sais que Casey est à fond sur le projet de la petite ? »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu lui donnes une bonne cause pour laquelle se battre et il est en route »

« Je vois »

« Je me suis excusé auprès de Kelly, j'ai été nul avec lui aussi »

« Ça aussi c'est vrai »

« Arrête de confirmer ! »

« Je t'aime espèce d'abruti » marmonna Avery en s'endormant contre son frère.

« Je t'aime aussi poil de carotte »

« je t'aime plus »

« C'est pas beau de mentir »

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jayden était déjà parti pour le boulot. Elle s'étira, vérifia les constantes et April entra :

« Elle va s'en remettre rapidement »

« J'espère pour elle et son futur enfant » Bailla Avery.

« Quelqu'un vous demande devant l'hôpital, la personne attend depuis plus d'une heure »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Vous verrez bien » Fit April avec un sourire en coin.

En s'étirant, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée :

« Kelly ?! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Avery ! » Fit Severide.

Il avait l'air de se retenir de faire quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un regard décidé et l'embrassa passionnément. Ne s'y attendant pas, Avery laissa ses bras le long de son corps, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Quand elle se décida à réagir, deux voix la stoppèrent :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »


	6. Chapter 6

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

En entendant ça, Avery tenta de se dégager doucement mais Severide avait une toute autre idée en tête. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Severide fut brusquement projeté en arrière avant de recevoir un coup de poing :

« Jay arrête ! » Ordonna Avery.

« Tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse ?! » Demanda Connor sans la lâcher des yeux .

« Je … Je … Je dois rentrer » fit Avery en fuyant lâchement, mais s'était sans compter sur Connor qui la suivi à travers tout l'hôpital tandis que Jay et Severide réglaient leurs … différents.

Avery tentait d'ignorer Connor mais ça devenait difficile. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Connor le bloqua :

« Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Non »

« Tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse ? »

« Je n'ai rien vu venir ! C'est arrivé comme ça ! » Se défendit Avery, elle était complètement perdue. Son coeur semblait être pris dans trois filets différents, dans trois courants différents.

« Tu vas sortir avec lui ? »

« Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien Connor d'accord ! Je suis complètement perdue ! Okay ?! J'ai .. j'ai besoin de temps pour tout mettre au point ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai encore une chance ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a encore une chance pour toi et moi ? »

« Je … je pense »

« Très bien, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais avec Halstead et Severide nous avons discutés, après tout, trois mecs qui sont attirés par la même fille ce n'est pas forcément très courant. Nous étions parvenu à un commun accord, celui de te laisser faire sans te pousser sans t'influencer, mais là Severide nous oblige à passer à la vitesse supérieur » Commença Connor en s'approchant d'elle, non pas d'une manière menaçante mais d'une façon séductrice, il abaissa sa tête et effleura la joue d'Avery de ses lèvres « Je ne me retiendrai plus, je te veux avec moi et je ne laisserai pas un pompier ou un flic me piquer la femme qui m'intéresse depuis des mois » Susurra Connor avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, il l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou, faisant remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à celles d'Avery avant de la plaquer contre une paroi de l'ascenseur tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il la tenait fermement par la taille tandis qu'elle posait une de ses mains contre sa nuque tandis que l'autre passait dans les cheveux de connor. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, ses cheveux étaient en désordre à cause d'Avery, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Sans dire un mot et sans se dégager il fit redémarrer l'ascenseur et ne s'écarta d'elle que quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Avery était encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Elle avait extrêmement chaud, se doit être la faute au réchauffement climatique ! Oui voilà c'est ça ! Le réchauffement climatique ! Elle se changea en vitesse et récupéra ses affaires. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, à son frère et à Herman, elle sortit par derrière et fila jusqu'à sa voiture dans la plus grande discrétion, mais elle ne vit ni Severide ni Jay. Elle regarda son téléphone et elle vit qu'elle avait plusieurs messages :

Deux de Jay :

« Je passe ce soir »

« On va à la soirée de Giulia ensemble »

D'après le ton des messages, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix …

Elle en avait un de Severide :

« On doit parler, appelle-moi ! »

Celui-ci semblait désespéré …

Un dernier de Connor :

« J'ai adoré notre moment dans l'ascenseur, on se voit à notre prochaine garde ! »

Ce dernier message était carrément provocateur !

Avery souffla et reprit contenance avant de démarrer la voiture. Elle fila jusqu'à la caserne, et bien évidemment la voiture de Severide était garée ! Elle failli battre en retraite mais elle vit que son frère était sur le parking avec tout l'équipe de Casey. Elle descendit et resserra son manteau, il faisait un de ces froids ! Jayden la vit arriver et l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit maladroitement :

« Salut poil de carotte ! »

« Hey … » Fit-elle doucement.

« ça va ?! » Demanda Herman en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je peux vous parler ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui bien sûr » Répondit Jayden.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda le reste de l'équipe.

« Oui oui, rien de grave, je vous assure » Sourit Avery avant de se faire conduire dans une salle déserte par Herman et Jayden.

Elle faisait les cents pas sous les regards inquiets des deux pompiers :

« Okay arrête un peu, tu me donnes le tournis ! » S'exclama Herman en la forçant à s'asseoir en face d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Jayden.

« Vous saviez que Kelly, Jay et Connor s'étaient réunis pour parler de moi ? » Demanda Avery.

Les deux pompiers rougirent légèrement et leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes :

« Oui … »

« Je viens de l'apprendre, après que Kelly m'ait embrassé devant l'hôpital sous les yeux de Jay et Connor, je n'ai rien compris ! Ensuite j'ai été super courageuse … j'ai pris la fuite. Mais après ça … Après ça Connor m'a embrassé dans l'ascenseur ! »

« Oh bordel … Ça va faire des semaines qu'on essaie de les retenir … on avait réussi à leur imposer une trêve, il fallait que Severide fasse le con ! » Râla Herman.

« Notre but en te cachant ça, c'était de te laisser la capacité de prendre tes propres décisions et d'avancer à ta vitesse, en gros que tu ne sentes pas trop oppressée ! » Expliqua Jayden.

« Et bien c'est raté ! Et maintenant je flippe ! Je vais plus pouvoir les regarder sans me sentir coupable ! »

« Mais tu n'as rien fait Poil de carotte ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as du succès, okay ? Même si j'ai horreur de ça, je suis content que se soit des mecs biens qui essaient de te faire tomber dans leurs bras, je préférais que tu finisses bonne soeur mais on ne peut pas tout avoir hein ? » Plaisanta Jayden, ce qui réussit à faire sourire Avery.

« Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant ?! Je pensais que tout ça allait se calmer avec le temps, que tout se dirigerait vers une amitié, pas que les trois me veuillent ! Si j'en choisis un les deux autres seront malheureux ! »

« Tu … tu as déjà choisi ? » Demanda Herman.

« Bien sûr que non ! J'espérais que tout se tasserait ! Mais maintenant … oh ce bordel … » s'exclama Avery au bord de la crise de nerfs avant de poser son front contre la table, sous les regards compatissants des deux pompiers « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! » Demanda-t-elle.

Jayden et Herman eurent l'impression de faire face à une petite fille :

« Tu fais comme d'habitude et tu te laisses porter » Conseilla Herman « Ou alors tu trouves quelqu'un qui ne soit aucun des trois ! »

« Tu parles ! Si elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre, Halstead le fera arrêter, Severide le laissera brûler et Rhodes le laissera mourir ! » S'exclama Jayden.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une alerte pour un feu en centre-ville :

« Soyez prudents » Soupira Avery.

« T'inquiète poil de carotte ! »

Si tu continues je t'appelle le nain ! » Menaça Avery.

« Très bien **_petite soeur_** »

« Mais de rien **_grand-frère_** »

Avery attendit que tous les pompiers soient partis pour s'en aller à son tour. Lorsqu'elle rentra à l'appartement, elle raconta tout à Giulia qui sauta dans tous les sens, folle de joie. Seulement, les derniers détails de la soirée devaient être réglés et Giulia retourna à sa tâche, elle était épuisée. Vers vingt-heures, alors que Giulia était sortie pour rejoindre Jimmy, Avery mit Chase dans son berceau, alluma le babyphone et redescendit après s'être changée. Elle avait opté pour son pyjama en dentelle et satin, un pantalon long et fluide noire avec un haut assorti dont le col était décoré de dentelle. Alors qu'elle avait finalement réussi à se changer les idées en lisant un livre tandis que le diner cuisait, un coup à la porte la coupa son moment de répit. Elle mit le marque-page dans son livre avant de la poser sur la table-basse puis enfila un long gilet vert émeraude. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un Jay Halstead plutôt en pétard :

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes sms et mes appels » Accusa-t-il.

« J'avais besoin de calme pour penser »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Je … Oui bien sûr » Décida finalement Avery en se décalant pour le laisser entrer.

« Tu cuisines quelque chose ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai testé une recette française, tu veux rester diner ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, elle ne savait pas ce que Jay voulait, du moins, elle n'en était pas sure.

Dans un silence un peu tendu, elle prépara deux assiettes et les couverts nécessaires qu'elle installa sur le comptoir-bar de la cuisine :

« Vin ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas »

Après dix minutes, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre :

« C'est très bon, je n'ai pas manger un repas maison depuis des mois » Sourit gentiment Jay.

« Je n'aime pas les plats tout prêt, j'essaie de prendre de bonnes habitudes pour mon fils »

« Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir frapper Severide »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses »

« Je ne suis pas désolée de l'avoir frappé pour t'avoir embrassé, je suis désolé de l'avoir fait devant toi » Expliqua Jay.

« Je suppose qu'un laïus sur l'inutilité de la violence ne servirait à rien ? »

« C'est exact »

« Je sais que tu attends quelque chose de moi, mais je suis perdue okay ? J'avais bien remarqué que vous vous intéressiez à moi mais … »

« Mais tu ne pensais pas que c'était aussi important ? Je comprends. Rhodes t'a embrassé ? »

« Oui »

« Donc il a continuité les hostilités »

« Tu appelles ça comme ça ? » Demanda Avery dont le deuxième verre de vin l'aida à se détendre.

« Je sais que je ne suis qu'un flic, que je n'ai pas le même salaire qu'un médecin ou le même prestige qu'un pompier, mais je suis quelqu'un de bien, je veux que tu le saches; oui j'ai un boulot prenant mais je tiens énormément à toi, tu es .. une bouffée d'air frais après un moment de souffrance, tu es capable de me réconforter et de me montrer le bon coté des gens avec un simple sourire. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre ça, je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain ni jamais. Je ne vais pas te forcer, j'irais à ta vitesse, et, si jamais tu ne me choisis pas, et bien … je serai quand même heureux d'être un simple ami même si j'espérerai toujours plus,peut importe où j'en serai dans ma vie »

Avery, avait les larmes aux yeux. Quand est-ce qu'un homme avait prit le temps de lui parler comme ça ? Son ex-mari au tout début de leur relation. Severide était passionné, il vivait dans l'instant présent, ce qui était excitant et grisant. Connor était patient, à l'écoute et réfléchi, quant à Jay il était souvent réservé mais savait s'ouvrir quand il le fallait et surtout, il était présent. Tout comme les trois autres. Avery se leva brusquement pour faire la vaisselle, elle ne voulait plus qu'on la voit pleurer. Jay la suivit et la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire, entourant sa taille de ses bras, se collant contre son dos puis calant la tête dans son cou, inspirant le doux parfum d'Avery, un parfum qu'il adorait et qui avait tendance à le griser :

« je peux être patient si j'ai des raisons d'espérer. Est-ce que je peux ? »

« oui … »murmura Avery.

« Tu … tu viendras avec moi à la soirée de Noël ? »

« D'après ton sms, j'ai compris que tu avais décrété que l'on irait ensemble » plaisanta Avery pour ramener un peu de bonne humeur.

« C'était sous le coup de la jalousie, donc ? Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Oui »

« Génial »

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Avery passa son temps à éviter au maximum les trois hommes sans que cela ne soit forcément visible, elle répondait à leurs messages mais pas aux appels. Elle était trop heureuse d'être débordée de travaille et de pouvoir s'en servir comme excuse. Son travail lui prenait énormément de temps, notamment après l'arrivée de quatre patientes différentes dont certaines similarités l'inquiétaient, elle devrait parler à Voight. Ce qu'elle fit quelques jours plus tard, le lançant sur la piste d'un trafique d'êtres humains. Le matin du vingt-et-un décembre, à treize heures tapante, Avery accueilli Jay alors que Chase était dans ses bras. Jay fut également accueilli par Hermès qui aimait beaucoup le policier, surement à cause des nombreuses caresses que ce dernier lui donnait. Avery s'était emmitouflée dans un pull bien chaud, une écharpe énorme et un manteau encore plus chaud que son pull. Chase était lui aussi emmitouflé, mais il était encore plus à l'abri une fois installé dans sa poussette.

Jay, Avery et Chase furent rejoins au marché par Jayden ainsi que par les Herman :

« Tu comptes dévaliser tous les étalages ? » Plaisanta Jayden.

« Seulement si ça me plait » Rit Avery « D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, Giulia veut que j'organise un énorme repas de réveillon et … »

« On en est ! » Firent Cindy et Chris.

« Il se passe quoi ? » Demanda Gabby en arrivant avec Casey.

« Avery organise un réveillon de noël » Expliqua Herman.

« Comptez sur nous ! » Confirma Gabby « Antonio peut venir ? »

« Je suppose oui » Sourit Avery.

« Je serai là, et je pense que Erin le sera aussi » fit Jay.

« Ne nous oubliez pas ! » Fit Mouch en arrivant avec Truddy.

« Okay on se calme ! Voilà ce que l'on va faire » Commença Avery « Vous allez en parler à ceux de la caserne, à ceux de commissariat, et j'en parlerai à l'hôpital, vous serez tous les bienvenues mais tout le monde devra amener quelque chose, je ne peux pas faire un repas pour cinquante personnes » termina Avery avec un sourire.

« ça me va ! » Conclut Jayden, soutenu par les autres.

« Un gros réveillon de Noël, se sera sympa ! » Sourit Casey.

« Un moment de calme pour une année surchargée » Ajouta Brett qui avait rejoint le groupe.

Chase regardait le monde qui l'entourait avec des yeux émerveillés, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde, les rires augmentèrent quand il se dirigea vers la neige et qu'il se retrouva, sans savoir comment, avec de la neige sur la tête. Avery trouva Giulia en train d'organiser les derniers détails de la soirée :

« Avery ! Tout le monde ! Salut ! Vous profitez du marché ? » Demanda la jeune femme en saluant tout le monde.

« C'est génial, tu as fais un travail de dingue ! » Complimenta Gabby.

« Merci ! Avery, tu te souviens de mes problèmes en espganol, chinois et français ? » Demanda Giulia.

« À qui est-ce que je dois parler ? » Soupira Avery.

« Quand je pense que j'arrive même pas à apprendre l'espagnol » Marmonna Jayden.

« Tu as eu les muscles, j'ai eu le cerveau » Se moqua Avery.

« Je te rappel que je suis encore ton ainé ! » Fit Jayden en passant un savon à sa soeur.

« Touche pas à mon bonnet ! » Râla Avery.

Tout le monde regardait le frère et la soeur se chamailler, ils étaient adorables :

« Pour une fois que je n'en fais pas les frais » Rit Brett.

« Je le supporte depuis bien trop longtemps alors le temps de ses gardes, je te le laisse ! » Râla Avery avant de suivre Giulia.

Jay la regarda s'en aller avant de se prendre un coup dans les cotes :

« Attention tu baves » Plaisanta Hermann.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« C'est ça, et moi je suis une poule » rit Hermann « T'es un mec bien Halstead, joue bien ton coup »

« J'y compte bien »

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, le petit groupe ne se séparant pas, bien qu'une légère tension se forma à l'arrivé de Severide. Tout le monde se sépara quelques heures avant la soirée pour se préparer, sauf Giulia qui elle restait sur place. Avery entra, sortit Hermès après avoir appelé la babysitter pour Chase. Elle donna à manger à ce dernier et quand enfin, Amy la babysitter arriva, elle partit se préparer mais, Jay débarqua au même moment :

« tu comptes y aller dans cette tenue ? » Demanda Avery avec un regard critique.

« Bah quoi ? Je vais quand même pas mettre un costard ?! »

« Tu as des costards toi ? »

« Oui, même que certains sont très classes ! J'ai amené des vêtements de rechanges »

« Première porte sur la droite »Rit Avery devant le regard outré de Jay.

Face à son dressing, elle prit une décision, elle ne se cacherait plus. Elle était une femme, belle, forte, indépendante et courageuse, alors elle choisit sa robe cape assez courte bleue et noire. Elle se changea, se coiffa, se maquilla et mit quelques bijoux ainsi qu'une perte de chaussures à talons noires. Elle se sentait belle et sure d'elle. Elle regarda son téléphone lorsqu'il sonna :

« Kelly » Salua-t-elle en continuant de se préparer.

« Hey ! Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter »

« Oui, j'en suis désolée »

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, si je n'étais pas capable de suivre une conversation et de faire un trait d'eye-liner parfait simultanément je ne serai pas devenue médecin » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Multitaches, polyglotte, médecin, mère et j'en passe, qu'est-ce que tu n'es pas ? »

« en avance »

« Giulia s'est vraiment démenée pour organiser tout ça »

« Elle est incroyable »

« Donc elle et Jimmy Borelli … »

« Oui j'ai appris ça, et crois le ou non, mais Jayden leur a parlé tour à tour »

« Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Jimmy était aussi tendu à chaque fois que Jayden se ramenait »

« D'après ce que j'ai réussi à savoir, il lui aurait sorti le refrain du : tu la touches je te bouffe, tu lui fais mal je te fais mal, ce genre de choses »

« Peut-être que je devrais faire la même chose pour Rhodes et Halstead »

« Severide … »

« Oui je sais, tu y vas avec Halstead »

« Oui »

« Je compte te voler pendant une ou deux heures, sauf si Rhodes se ramène aussi … »

« Au revoir Kelly » rit Avery.

« Ne raccroche pas ! Ne raccr… »Commença Severide avant qu'Avery ne coupe la conversation.

Elle soupira, les pompiers je vous jure ! Elle mit le nécéssaire dans sa pochette, récupéra un manteau chaud et pria pour ne pas être trop longtemps dehors à cause de sa robe. Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle se retrouva face à une vision adorable, Jay assit en tailleur face à Chase, en train de jouer avec lui, elle sortit son téléphone et prit une photo :

« Si ce n'est pas adorable ! » Sourit Avery « tu as de la chance qu'il soit aussi calme, d'habitude il se balade partout »

« mama ! » Babilla Chase.

« Il parle ?! »

« Un bébé commence à parler à partir de neuf mois, et il a presque un an donc … »

« C'est un précoce lui ! »

« Il est un Hamilton » Fit simplement Avery.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle, elle réussit à échapper à Jay et Severide le temps de quelques danses avec les filles. Les fêtes de Noël passèrent à toutes vitesses, lui laissant peut de temps pour se reposer. Chase parlait de plus en plus, ce qui faisait réagir tout le monde. Alors qu'elle était au travaille, un énième incendie, alors qu'elle devait prendre des nouvelles des pompiers du 51, elle reçut un appel qu'elle ne put refuser et afin d'y répondre, elle s'éloigna, mais pas suffisamment pour que l'appel reste confidentiel :

« Meredith Grey ! Si je m'y attendais ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

« Hey Avery ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Et bien écoute, on fait aller, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment »

« Laisse-moi deviner ? C'est ta vie sociale qui pèche ? Bienvenue au club »

« Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour rien ? »

« Oui en fait … Attends tu es à une soirée ?! »

« Oui j'ai repris du poil de la bête » sourit Avery « J'ai appris pour ton mariage, j'aurais du venir te voir mais j'ai été un peu débordée »

« Je comprends tout à fait, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes à Seattle »

« Je te demande pardon ?! » S'exclama Avery, ce qui fit réagir les personnes qui l'espionnaient.

« On a un cas, un patient qui refuse d'être opéré par quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et honnêtement, on ne trouve même pas ce qu'il a, car il refuse d'être examiné »

« Que par moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un médecin, et d'après son propre diagnostique il ne veut que toi ! I faudrait que tu viennes au plus vite avant que son corps ne lâche ! »

« Tu es au courant que j'ai un bébé ? »

« Je sais aussi que tu as un frère très doué avec les enfants, en plus, le cas est franchement intéressant … tu sais, le genre qui te donne des frissons à chaque fois, et il faut vraiment qu'il dégage de notre hôpital »

« Je te hais. Je prends l'avion ce soir, j'ai intérêt à avoir une chambre de prête et l'occasion de rencontrer ton cher mari »

« Je t'arrange ça, j'informe l'hôpital et oh, amène des photos de ton fils, je veux voir tout ce que j'ai râté »

« Comme si mon téléphone n'en n'était pas plein à craquer »

Dès qu'elle eut raccrocher, une armée de pompiers exclama son mécontentement sous les rires retenus du personnels hospitalier :

« Tu ne peux pas y aller ! »

« On vous a jamais dit de vous mêler de vos affaires ?! » Fit Avery, exaspérée « Vous êtes pires que des commères les gars ! J'y vais pour deus semaines maxi, j'ai une vie et il faut vous y faire»

Jayden la regarda partir estomaqué, tandis que Severide avait un mauvais pressentiment. Vous savez quel est le point positif d'être un bourreau de travail ? C'est que l'on a toujours trop de jours de repos à prendre. Bien que cela ne plaisait pas complètement à Sharon, Avery fut autorisée à partir pour deux semaines. Grace à Giulia et Jayden elle fut prête à partir dès son tour de garde terminé. Lorsqu'elle vit Connor arrivé à la vitesse de la lumière, elle partit encore plus rapidement dans le sens inverse. Oh non, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant :

« Avery ! »

« Non Connor ! » Prévint Avery en se tournant vers lui .

« Tu vas à Seattle ?! »

« Oui ! »

« Pour un cas qui requiert un traumato et un cardiologue, et tu ne m'invites même pas ?! »

« Je suis certaine qu'ils ont des cardiologues très compétents à Seattle »

« Pourquoi Seattle ?! »

« Une de mes amies les plus proches y vit et apparement un confrère médecin à entendu parler de moi et me réclame, alors maintenant tu m'excuses mais j'ai un avion à prendre » Soupira Avery en partant.

« Je t'appel ce soir, et tu me ramènes un souvenir » Réclama Connor avec un sourire en coin.

Connor attrapa la main d'Avery et la tira vers lui afin de la prendre dans ses bras, faisant durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Avery se dégagea gentiment et monta dans sa voiture :

« On verra si tu le mérites » Plaisanta simplement Avery avant de démarrer.

Sur le chemin de l'aéroport elle eut une pensée pour Jay et aux conséquences si ce dernier n'apprenait pas par elle, qu'elle partait pour Seattle sans le prévenir … Elle était certaine qu'il débarquerait à Seattle arme à la main prêts à la ramener de force à Chicago. Elle savait qu'il était de repos et était certaine de le trouver chez lui.

Elle faillit exploser de rire quand elle vit la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la tête :

« Av ? Tout va bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa…. » Jay n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'Avery le coupa en l'embrassant.

Sans savoir comment, Avery se retrouva coincée entre la porte et Jay, ce dernier réagissant très rapidement au baiser. Quand il s'éloigna elle retrouva péniblement son souffle :

« C'est pour me mettre à égalité avec les autres ? Dans d'autres circonstances je serai vexé mais là … ouah »

« Je dois aller à Seattle » Fit Avery en évitant de répondre la question de Jay.

« Et c'est donc également un au revoir … Chase part avec toi ? »

« Non, il est encore trop petit pour voyager par avion et je n'ai pas envie de lui imposer ça, il est vraiment trop jeune »

« Je vois … Et bien écoute, sens-toi libre de revenir chez moi quand tu veux, surtout si c'est pour ce genre … d'interactions »

« Ne pousse pas trop Jay » Rit Avery avant de partir.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se garer sur le parking de l'aéroport que Giulia, Jayden et Chris lui tombèrent dessus, la bombardant de question, de conseils et autres. Chase semblait s'accrocher à elle comme si il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un moment :

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ? Genre Chase et moi ? » Proposa Giulia « En plus j'ai toujours voulu voir Seattle

« Ou ton grand-frère adoré qui a besoin de quelques jours de repos »

« Ou une figure paternelle qui a besoin d'un break ? »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut me voir partir ? Je reviens dans deux semaines et encore, si j'y vais c'est parce que je dois bosser ! » S'exclama Avery, exaspérée.

« Parce que tu es importante et que l'idée de te voir partir n'est pas franchement attirante » Expliqua Jayden « Les gars m'ont dis de te dire qu'ils voulaient un skype dès que tu serai installée »

« Je ferai mon possible »

Avery fit un câlin d'adieu à tout le monde, s'attardant le plus longtemps possible sur Chase. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant d'embarquer, elle en profita donc pour regarder les résultats d'examens que Meredith lui avait envoyé, elle commença à échafauder plusieurs diagnostics mais qui ne pourront être vérifiés qu'après avoir rencontré le patient. Elle ferma les yeux pour quelques secondes pour se faire réveiller un peu plus tard par un steward :

« Madame nous allons atterrir »

« Déjà ? » Bailla Avery en tentant de prendre connaissance de son environ.

« Oui madame, vous avez dormi pendant presque deux heures »

« Oh merci »

Dès qu'elle eut atterrie, elle envoya un message groupé tout le monde, ce qui prit plusieurs secondes à s'envoyer, pour dire que tout allait bien. Elle se changea rapidement dans les toilettes, se recoiffa et se remaquilla; en bref, elle se rafraichie. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, valise à la main elle aperçue une tête qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre entre milles :

« Meredith ! »

« Avery ! »

Les deux femmes se tombèrent dans les bras :

« Tu as les cheveux super longs ! Je croyais que tu détestais ça ?! » S'exclama Meredith quand elle furent en voiture et qu'elles eurent racontées les banalités d'usages et rattraper un peu du temps perdu.

« J'aime bien finalement, tu as donc réaménager la maison de ta mère ? Ce n'est pas un peu … je sais pas, bizarre ? »

« Pas autant que d'avoir trois mecs qui te courent après »

« Hey ! Petit un ce n'est pas voulu, petit deux je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec eux et petit trois tu me soules ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, je t'ai organisé une soirée de bienvenue pour demain soir »

« Trop m'aimable de m'éviter ça ce soir, je suis crevée »

« Tu as surtout de la chance que j'ai une chambre de libre et que tous mes … locataires soient de garde »

« Locataires ? Tu vis avec ton mari et d'autres gens ? C'est un logement étudiant ou quoi ? »

« Plus une sorte d'auberge de jeunesse ces derniers temps »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Avery n'entra pas tout de suite, recevant un appel face-time de Giulia :

« Hey ! Regarde Chase ! C'est maman ! » Sourit Giulia en lui faisant faire coucou.

« Salut mon amour, tu seras gentil avec Giulia ? Je sais que tu le seras ! »

« Poil de carotte ! »

« l'abruti ! »

« Alors Seattle ? »

« Pluvieux et sombre; Il est vingt-deux heure, il fait nuit noire, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de voir quoique se soit » Rappela Avery en s'asseyant.

« Bref ! » Interrompit Giulia « On voulait juste te dire bonne nuit et te prévenir que toute la caserne allait t'appeler demain dès qu'ils seront libres »

« Oui, enfin ça dépendra de si je suis libre ou non pour discuter, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'attends. Bref, je vais devoir vous laisser ! Je t'aime mon trésor »

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » Sourit Jayden.

« Je parlais pas de toi abruti »

« Hey ! Je récupère de l'amour là où j'en trouve ! »

« Un vrai petit martyr ce mec » Soupira Giulia.

« Faites attention à Chase et à vous » Sourit Avery avant de raccrocher, prenant son temps pour regarder quelques photos de son fils.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle rencontra Derek, quand ils partirent tous les trois, avec Meredith, en direction du Seattle Grace.

« Chicago ? Faut être courageux » Fit Derek.

« C'est plutôt tranquille quand on a un frère dans les pompiers, des amis dans la police et que l'on ai médecin » Répondit Avery en regardant le dossier de son futur patient tout en prenant une gorgée de son thermos de café.

« Chase a commencé l'école ? » Demanda Meredith.

« Pas encore, il va bientôt commencer la garderie, j'ai réussi à lui décrocher une place dans la meilleure garderie de Chicago, j'ai dû me farcir des diners à la con, des riches pompeux et des professeurs me faisant de la lèche » Soupira Avery.

« Ah oui, l'héroïne de Chicago, vous avez fais la une ici, grâce à Owen qui est aussi en traumato » Rit Derek « Plutôt impressionnant »

« En parlant d'Owen, il t'attend de pieds fermes, il ne reçoit pas souvent des confrères » Expliqua Meredith.

« Pas étonnant, faut être timbré pour se lancer là-dedans »

« Juste, si tu rencontres le docteur Sloan, sache juste qu'il est un homme à femmes » Prévint Meredith.

« Pour l'instant je veux juste savoir qui est mon patient »

« Tu devrais t'amuser »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'hôpital, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Avery, les internes l'observaient et la suivaient de loin, même les résidents agissaient comme des groupies.

« Ils sont à peine flippants » Marmonna Avery.

« Ils sont impressionnés » Sourit Derek « Je te fais visiter ? »

« Avec plaisir »

Meredith regarda Avery et Derek partir, elle était heureuse de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, Avery avait toujours été comme une soeur pour elle. Derek et Avery s'entendaient à merveille car ils étaient tous les deux au sommet de leur carrière, des visionnaires et des casses-cous. La présence d'Avery n'échappa pas au célèbre Mark Sloan, il devait en apprendre plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'aborder quand l'occasion lui échappa à cause d'Owen Hunt. Owen était plus qu'heureux, lui demandant déjà de collaborer sur plusieurs opérations, Avery ne savait plus donner de la tête.

Elle fut finalement sauvée par Meredith qui l'emmena, elle et Owen dans la chambre de son patient. Et là elle tomba nez à nez avec son mentor :

« Docteur Evans ! » S'exclama Avery avant de le prendre dans ses bras; un énorme sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

Owen et Meredith se regardèrent étrangement, c'était la première fois que cet homme agissait de manière sympathique. Ce qui n'échappa pas à toutes les personnes attroupées devant la chambre :

« Avery ! J'avais prévu de venir à Chicago pour que tu t'occupes de mon cas, littéralement, mais j'ai fais un petit malaise à Seattle » Expliqua le docteur Evans.

« Ça plus le fait que son coeur défaille et qu'il refuse que quiconque le regarde » Expliqua Owen.

« J'ai formé le meilleur médecin que l'on puisse trouver, c'est donc elle que je veux. Urgences, cardio et traumato, le trio gagnant » Rétorqua James Evans avec un sourire satisfait.

« Et tu me laisserais faire quelques examens ? » Demanda Avery après avoir retiré son stéthoscope »

« Bien sûr, augmente l'addition, j'ai une très bonne assurance »

« Tu es vraiment devenu un vieil acariâtre hein ? Refuser de très bons médecins parce que tu as tes petites manies ? »

« Quand on accès au meilleur on le prend jeune fille ! Au fait, ton petit a bien reçu mon cadeau ? »

« Il ne dort jamais son lapin en peluche » Rit Avery en demandant toute une batterie de tests à l'infirmière présente « Bon je vais aller voir les scans qu'ils ont pus te faire et je te tiens au courant okay ? »

« Fais de ton mieux »

« Et pas de café ! »

« Sadique ! »

« C'est pour ton bien ! »

Owen, Meredith et Avery sortirent de la chambre, et l'infirmière lança un dernier sourire à la rouquine, enfin un médecin respectueux et souriant qui ne se prend pas pour un général. Alors qu'elle allait répondre à une question d'Owen, elle se fit sauter dessus par une tornade blonde :

« Arizona Robbins, je m'occupe des petits humains ! »

« Pédiatrie donc ? Il faut être courageuse pour ça » Fit Avery en lui serrant la main.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux. »

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à poser une question à Arizona, son téléphone se mit à bipper encore et encore :

« Excusez-moi, ça doit être mes pots de glues de pompiers » Fit Avery en sortant son téléphone et en acceptant l'appel vidéo :

« WOW ! C'est qui ce rouquin ?! Un frère caché ?! » S'exclama Cruz.

« Non Cruz, c'est le docteur Hunt, un confrère » Expliqua Avery en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Owen faisant un signe de la main « Vous avez Meredith, une très très vieille amie et le docteur Robbins »

« Salut ! » Sourit Robbins.

« Vous êtes un rayon de soleil vous ! » S'exclama Hermann avec un immense sourire.

« Alors ça y est tu m'abandonnes Hermann ? » Pleurnicha faussement Avery, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes « Ah attendez que je vous présente d'autres personnes »

Avery passa plus de dix minutes à présenter tous les médecins qu'elle avait rencontré ce matin, la plupart furent approuvés par la caserne. Severide quant à lui, restait totalement silencieux. Dès qu'elle eut raccroché l'appel elle reçut un message de ce dernier :

« Un autre diner quand tu reviens ? » Proposait-il.

« Alors ? Tu sors avec le grand silencieux ? » Demanda Arizona, soutenue par Callie, rencontrée un peu plus tôt.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Se défendit-il.

« Et bien vu, comment il te bouffe des yeux … » Commenta Callie.

« ça devrait être interdit » rit Meredith « Ah, lequel appel cette fois ? Le policier ou le chirurgien ? »

« Attends ! Y en a deux autres ?! » S'exclamèrent les personnes présentes.

« Bande de commères ! » S'exclama Avery en prenant l'appel.

« Moi aussi je veux tout savoir ! » Firent Owen et Derek.

Tout en levant les yeux au ciel elle répondit à l'appel et s'éloigna dans l'une des chambres de repos :

« Je me demandais quand j'allais recevoir ton appel » fit Avery.

« Je voulais t'appeler plus tôt mais je me suis dit qu'après ta visite d'hier soir, te laisser le temps de respirer ne te ferait pas de mal » Fit Jay, Avery pouvait le voir en train de sourire.

« Comment va Chicago ? »

« Triste depuis hier soir »

« Charmeur »

« Hey ! J'ai pas de raison de me retenir » Rit-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ? Tu n'appelles jamais sans raisons »

« J'ai encore une de ces enquêtes … »

« Quel âge ? »

« 8 ans, tué par balle »

« Je t'inviterai bien pour notre pizza du réconfort mais là … »

« Je sais, j'ai juste besoin que tu me parles que tu … Comment je suis censé ne pas casser la gueule au responsable quand je le trouverai ? »

« Tu es humain Jay, une personne que j'adore et que je respecte, peu importe ta réaction quand tu trouveras le responsable, je te soutiendrai et t'apprécierai toujours autant »

« Merci … D'après ta vidéo Chase s'en sort bien avec les cubes ? »

« Oui surtout si il y a des animaux dessus, il adore les zèbres »

« Les zèbres ? Je ne suis pas étonné, il n'avait pas voulu quitter l'enclos des zèbres lorsque nous sommes allés au Zoo »

« Je pense que ce jour là il t'a élu meilleur babysitter »

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose, dis-moi si c'est trop d'accord ? »

« Je t'écoute »

« J'ai une semaine de repos à prendre donc j'ai pensé que … »

« Avec plaisir » Coupa Avery.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« De toute façon tu vas entendre Lindsay parler des médecins que j'ai rencontrer et tu vas débarquer au pas de course que je le veuille ou non, alors oui, viens, on fera du tourisme »

« J'arriverai samedi »

« J'ai hâte »

« Tu dois savoir que Hermann a presque forcé Giulia a emmené chez lui avec Chase car il a décrété qu'il ne le voyait pas assez »

« Nan mais celui là … » Rit Avery « Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai enfin quelques résultats d'analyses qui viennent d'arriver et je viens de me faire bipper par le docteur Hunt, il ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'il allait m'impliquer dans ses opérations »

« Je te rappellerai en fin de journée, si tu es dispo bien sûr »

« Je me débrouillerai pour te répondre » Assura Avery « Tiens moi au courant pour ton enquête »

« Merci Av' »

« De rien Jayjay »

« Je refuse que ce surnom s'ébruite » Prévint Jay avant de rire.

« Je ferai de mon mieux »

Lorsque Avery eut raccroché elle se prépara mentalement a affronter cette journée, elle se demandait comment répondre à Severide, comment expliquer à Connor qui venait de tenter de l'appeler pourquoi elle avait raccroché alors qu'elle avait le temps et surtout, elle paniquait a l'idée que Jay débarque. Elle avait de parler à Meredith et de voir son fils, elle n'était pas sure que quitter son fils, même pour deux semaines fut une bonne idée.


End file.
